The Phantom Saga: Twilight
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Samantha "Sam" Manson moves away from wisconsin, to Amityville, where she will live with her grandmother. facinated by Danny Fenton and his Family, she gets trapped into something far more dangerous than she would have ever imagined. SamxDanny - COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Samantha "Sam" Manson has always lived in the more rich part of wisconsin, but now moved to Amityville to live with her grandmother. She isn't happy with the move, but it was her own choise because she doesn't want to stop her parents from making the world travel they have always wanted to make.

In the small school in Amityville, Sam quickly draws a lot of attention to herself. She also makes some friends already, but she just hates the fact that some boys fight for her attention. Sam doesn't really like being in the spotlight.

The only boy she has any interest in is Daniel Fenton, and his familly somehow facinates her too. While his familly seems to be occupied by ghosthunting, all Danny seems to want is a normal life away from the crowd. When Sam has to sit next to Danny during their history lessons, Danny fully ignores her to the point where she thinks he hates her. When she questions him about it, however, he just tells her it would be dangerous to be friends, and to back off.

But Sam wants to know what is going on, and looking for the truth, she might get herself in more danger then she intented to get in.

**Authors Note: **I've been wanting to do this for a while, making a Danny Phantom version of a book or movie I mean. I've done it once, with _Fallen; The beginning_. But I do have to admid, god actually existing and a ghost zone don't really fit together.

So I was going trough a list of Fantasy books today, hoping to find something, anything really, that could fit. Twilight had already crossed my mind, not the movie but the book, for I like the book way better, and when I came across the twilight series in the Fantasy list, I just thought: Why not? It could be able to fit, if I added some small changes of course.

I mean, I could always make danny a bloodsucking 'Human-Vampire Hybrid', but that doesn't sound all that inviting, it would look too much like twilight while it is my intention to give it a real Danny Phantom twist. So I decided too, instead of changing what Danny is, just change a bigger part of the story.

I'm not going to give the plot away just yet, so you guys will see what I meen by 'changes', but for now all I can say is that I hope you will all enjoy. This won't be just the first book by the way, I intend to write the whole twilight saga in this style. I have much of it planned out, and I can write at least untill eclips.

I will not change any of the book titles, because it still fits, but I will change the name of the series, which is now: _The Phantom Saga_.

That said, I do not own Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman) or Twilight (Stephenie Meyer) in anyway. All I own is some of the Oc's that may or may not be added to this story, and also some of the storyline changes, which will not be much I promise.

* * *

**Prologue**

I've never given much thought too how I would die, though I would say I'd have reason enough in the last few months. But even if I would have thought of it, I would have never imagined it like this. I stared accros the long room, not once daring to look away, into the reen eyes of the hunter.

And though he was made out of metal, something in his body language seemed to be happy by the fact that I was scared. He looked back at me with false kindness in his eyes.

Surely this was a good way to die, in the place of someone else. Someone I loved. Noble even, maybe. It had to count for something. And though I knew that if I had never gone to Amityville, I wouldn't have been facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision of moving away from Wisconsin.

When life offers you something, so far beyond the reach of your expectations, it's not fair to grief when it ends.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way, as he stepped forward.

And I knew he stepped forward to kill me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** So now that I uploaded the prologue, I guess you guys, and escpecially the ones that have read the books, have already guessed that I'm listening to the audiobook while writing (I really can't read and write at the same time, so this seemed like the better option). I will keep on listening to the book as I write, but after a while, the story line will have slight changes, and as the story progresses it may or may not keep on looking like twilight, depending on your point of view.

It's like with the movie of Avatar the last airbender. People who expected it to be exactly like the cartoons ended up hating it, while people who didn't have any expectations, or only small ones because they knew a movie storyline mostly changes much of the origional, didn't realy hate it or even liked it. (I wish no flame or discussions because of me saying this, I was just looking for something to relate my story too, though I can't say you can really relate twilight and The last Airbender...)

Anyways, there is a small personal joke in this chapter: On her book list is the name Stephenie Meyer... gheghe.

Also, I might get off of the storyline I put in the prologue a bit. Because when I wrote this I actually had some Ideas and I got on with the flow. It isn't like Danny really hates her now, It's more like... well read and find out I say!

Anyways, let's continue with the story, for I'm not even sure anyone actually reads the Authors notes. That said: I do not own anything recognizable.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
First Sight**

My mother drove me to the airport, the windows of her car fully rolled down. it was 75 degrees in Wisconsin, the hottest temprature yet this year, and the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt, a sleeveless, black shirt, that seemed even darker against my ivory white skin, my mother thought it was one of my best shirts, though she never really approved my choise of black.

Maybe that was why I wore it today, because it was one of the only shirts my mother really approved on me. Maybe I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. Or maybe it was just to hot to wear anything else of my black clothing. It could have been both, today, I wasn't really sure what my intentions where about anything really.

On the other side of the Untited states of America, almost invisible on the map, mainly because the sight is mostly taken by new York, which is close to the place I'm telling you about, lays Amityville. A small, foggy town, that my parents took me away from when I was only five years old. It was in this town, that I was forced to spend a month with my grandmother, every summer untill I celebrated my fourteenth birthday. That was when I put my foot down. And these past two summers, my grandmother visited us in Wisconsin instead.

But it was too this very town, Amityville, that I now exiled myself. An action that I took with great horror. I hated Amityville, I loved Wisconsin, even though by living in this place, there was no escaping the fact that I was never sure if people wanted to be friends of me because of who I am, or because of my money. But I loved the sun that was never absent, and I loved the big woods that where only a small hour away when you drove with the car. And I loved all the big citty's that where so close to the place.

"Samantha..." My mom said to me, the last of a thousand times before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this." My mom looks like me, except for her short red hair, and her slight blue eyes. I felt some sort of panic as I stared into her big, pleading eyes.

How could I leave my familly like this? Of course they had each-other, so the evenings wouldn't really be silent and my mom would have someone to complain against when it was to warm or too cold. But still.

"I want to go." I lied. I've always been a bad liar, but I've been telling this lie so often lately, that it sounded almost true now. My mom sighed.

"Well, tell grandma I said Hi."

I smiled. "I will."

"I'll see you soon." She insisted. "You can come home whenever you want. I'll come right back as soon as you need me." But I could see the sacrifise in her eyes, far behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me." I insisted. "It will be great!" By this time, we had already stepped out of the car.

"I love you mom." I said. She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.

It's not a really long flight to Amityville, another hour, and then half an hour to go to new york, and then another hour drive, to Amityville. The flying doesn't bother me. The hour I had to spend in a car with my grandma though, that did worry me a bit.

My gran seemed to take everything in quite well. She was happy that I was going to live with her, seeing as me and my mother where the only relatives she had left. She'd already found me a high school, and was going to help me find a car. But it was going to be akward sitting in a car with her, since the two of us, despite having a good relationship, never really knew what to talk about.

Three years ago, grandma, who's name was actually Caroline, had gotten into a car crash, after that she never again had been able to move her legs, and she had learned how to drive with her hands, in a special car.

After that, I never really knew what to say, for she never really came outside anymore, only when really needed. I know she was more then 'a little' confused by my decision. Like my parents before me, I never made a secret out of my distaste for Amity.

When I landed in New York, it was raining. I didn't see it as a warning, I didn't believe in that kind of stuff, but that didn't mean I was happy with it. My grandmother was waiting for me in her car, this was expectable, for she couldn't really get in or out of her car without any help.

My grandmother wasn't know for having a good car, and especialy not if she had to drive around a lot. That was mainly why I wanted my own car, nothing slows down traffic more then a car like hers.

My grandmother gave me an akward, one armed hug when I stepped into the car. "It's good to see you, Sam." She said, smiling as she started the car. "You haven't changed much... How are your parents?"

"They're fine. It's good to see you too, Carol." I wasn't allowed to call her grandma, she hated it if I called her that, she said it made her sound too old. It wasn't a secret she had gotten my mom when she was only fifteen, and she, in turn, had gotten me when the was only twenty, and she wasn't that old. But it still felt weird calling my grandmother by her name, even when I had gotten used to it.

I only had a few bags with me, my mom had packed for me, I was going to do it myself but she was really impatient when it came to those kind of stuff, and so I had left mostof my clothing behind. I only had with me what she thought 'I could go with', which was almost nothing in my wardrobe.

My mom had made it her life's mission to get me off the black and into the color. But our compromise colors where purple, green and blue.

When we where already driving for a while, my grandmother started talking.

"I found a really good car for you, and it was really cheap." She announced when the buzzyness of New York started to fade away.

"What kind of Car?" I asked, I was suspisious in the way she said 'Good car for you' instead of just 'good car'.

"Well, it's a truck actually. A black one, the previous owner was an emo, like you." she told me.

"Goth." I automaticly said, "And where did you find it?" My grandmother smiled.

"Do you remember Ava Brown, who lives just outside of town?" 'Just outside of town' with my grandma usually meant; to close to go by car, but to far to walk.

"Well. No." I said, My grandmother smiled. "She used to go to the bookstore with us during the summer." she told me.

That would explain why I didn't remember her. I do a good job at blocking painfull or unneeded things from my memory, not that this memory was really painfull. It was just that the closest good bookstore was in New York, so I never bought any books there, which automaticly made it 'unneeded'.

"She has a son." My grandma said when I didn't respond. "And he wanted a bigger car, so he offered to cell me this one." I frowned. "What year is it from?" I asked a little suspisious, knowing my grandmothers eye of 'good cars'. I could see from the change of expression that this was the question she hoped I wouldn't ask. "Well, Mike has done a lot of work on it, it's only a few years old really." She mumbled. I was guesing Mike was Ava's son.

I hoped she didn't think of me as if I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?" I asked, meaning Mike.

"Well, Ava bought it in 1984 I think." Grandma said.

"Was it new then?" Grandma sighed.

"Well no, I think it was new in the early 60's or... late 50's or something." She admidded.

"Carol... I don't know anything about cars, I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and there isn't a garage in miles!" I said.

"Really Sammy, it works great, they don't built them like that anymore!" My grandma said.

I sighed. "What's the price?" I asked, after all that was the part I couldn't compromise on, my parents wanted me to become more knowing of my money, so I didn't have that much to spend anymore.

"Well honey... I kind of... already bought it for you... As a... homecoming gift. I think." My grandmother said with a hopefull expression. Jeez. Free.

"You didn't need to do that Gr... Carol. I was going to buy myself a car." My grandma smiled.

"I don't mind, I just want you to be happy here." She didn't look at me when she said this, knowing that was a wish that would never really come true.

"Oh... Well, it's really nice Carol. Thank you. I really appreciate it." I didn't say that being happy wasn't a possible thing, first off, she knew that already, and second, she didn't need to suffer along with me. And by the way, I would never look a free truck in the mouth.

"Well, You're welcome." she mumbled, we shared a few comments about the weather, and that was pretty much our conversation. We stared out of the window in silence. Amityville was beautiful of course, that wasn't to be denied. It was a small town, and everything was green. The trees, the mos... And I loved nature really, that wasn't the reason why I hated this town so much. It was just too small. And it felt like a prison. Even the air felt too thick.

Eventually my gran stopped at her place. It was still the same house she bought when she just married her, now death, husband, and also the house where my mom grew up in, as it was the house where I lived the first few years of my life.

There, parked before the house that never changed, was my new, new too me that is, truck. It was a dark black color with some purple shades, and too my suprise, I loved it. I didn't even know if it would drive, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid cars you saw in a car wreck, where the other car was totaly shattered to pieces, but this car would still be unharmed.

"Wauw Grandma, I love it! Thanks!" Now, my horrified day tommorow would a bit less scary. I wouldn't have to fase the desision of walking two miles, or accepting a ride from my gran.

"I'm glad you like it." My grandma said, a little angry at me for calling her grandma, but yet truely happy that I like it.

It didn't take long to get all my stuff upstairs, I got the bedroom my mom used to sleep in when she was a kid, and where I slept the first years of my life. The only changes that were ever made in this room were that the walls were painted purple, and there was a desk now. On this desk now stood a second hand computer, and a phone. Something my father had insisted on as to not lose the contact with his only daughter.

There was only one, small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with my gran. Everything in the house was changes, but only slightly so that Gran could easily move around in her wheelchair, Whichj I had to help her get into after we got out of the car.

One of the best things about my gran is that she doesn't always stick around. She left me alone so I could unpack and get settled in. This would have been Impossible for my parents, they would have been around untill I was done unpacking.

It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and looked pleased. It was a relief to stare out of the window into the rain, and actually let some tears flow. I didn't crie that much, I wasn't the overemotional type. But when I cried, I had a reason. I didn't cry much though, I would save that for bed, when I had to think about school tomorrow.

Amity High had the frightening total of only 305, now 306, students. There where almost 700 people in my junior class alone back in Wisconsin. All of the kids here had probably grown up together, they parents and grandparents had probably been toddlers together, and I would be the new girl from the big citty. A curiousity, a freak.

Maybe if I actually looked or smelled filthy rich, I could take this to my adventage of coming from wisconsin. But I didn't really fit in anywhere. I should be tan, blond, a volleyball player... or cheerleader perhaps. All the things that go with living in the valley of the rich people. Instead, I had an Ivory white skin, without even the exuse of my mothers blue eyes or red hair, despite the almost constant sunshine. I'd always been slender, thin, but soft somehow, obviously not a sportsgirl.

It wasn't that I was bad in sports, in fact, I actually enjoyed sports when I was already buzzy, it was just that I never really cared for any special sport at all. I liked other things, like plants or books.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old dresser that had carried the clothes of generation before me, I took my bag of bathroom stuff and went to the said room to clean myself up after a day of travel. I looked into the mirror as I slowly brushed my tangled black hair. Maybe it was just the light, but I already looked even more blanc. Unhealthy maybe.

My skin could be pretty, but it all depended on the color of the light. Facing my pale reflection in the mirror, I was first to admid that I was lying to myself. I wasn't really going to fit in. And if I couldn't fit in with a school with uncountable people, what are my chances here? I didn't relate well with people my age. Or actually I didn't relate well to people. Not even with my own mother.

Sometimes I wondered if I saw the same things trough my eyes, than the rest of the world would see trough theirs. Maybe something in my brain was wrong. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect, and tommorow would be just the beginning.

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I managed to stop crieing and get back to my usual, not overemotional self. It was just to silent. The rain had long since midday stopped, and all that was left was the fainth sound of the wind. I put on my Ipod and listened too some music, but I couldn't fall asleep untill after midnight.

The sun is what I saw when I looked out of the window in the morning, and that actually caused some relief from my side. As I already said once, I loved the sun. Even though I was a goth, the sun somehow gave me a safe feeling. Rain made claustrofobia creep on me, and that was the possible cause of the fact that Amityville felt like a prison yesterday. Well... on the other hand... It was just Amityville. It was such a small town, like a cage.

Breakfast with Gran was a quiet event. I wasn't a people person, and since my parents both were the opisite of wasn't, it was logic I got it from her. She wished me good luch at school, I thanked her, knowing her hope was wasted.

Grandma left first, going to the market she only went too once a week, after she left, I sat at her kitchen table, and looked around to see if I remembered anything, which I didn't.

In the livingroom where a lot of pictures. One of my parents when they married. Then one of me as a baby. Followed by some old pictures of long died relatives I had never known, and some school pictures of my mom and me. It was impossible to be in this house, and to not realize relatives from my mom had lived in this house since it was first built. It made me uncomfertable.

I didn't want to be to early in school, but I just couldn't stand the house anymore. I put on my black jacket, which was needed since Amityville felt like it was freezing after being in Wisconsin, and went outside. I took my keys out of my pocket, my grandmother had given me the keys just before I went to bed yesterday, and locked up.

As I walked, I couldn't help but feel like the street was to small. I didn't stop to admire my car again as I quickly got in, hoping to drop the claustrofobia but with no succes. Inside the truck it was nice and clean, either Ava or Mike had cleaned it up. But yet it still smelled like sigarets and gasoline.

The car started quickly, to my relief, but loudly. A tuck like this was bound to have a flaw, but at least the antique radio worked, giving me another sound to focus on. Driving to school wasn't difficult, it was, like everything really, just off the highway.

It was an obvious school, though only the sighn saying: Amity High, home of the ravens, made me stop. The school, from the outside was hidden by all the trees and bushes, but as I drove onto the parking lot, it was, like I already said, the obvious school I was talking about.

It looked like one big building with a big entrance, and large windows. It was built almost fully around the parking lot, only one entrance opened where cars where already driving in and out. There was imideatly the feel of an institution, which made me feel relieved. As I parked my car and stepped out, I walked into the school, and imideatly followed the sighns saying: Office.

I took a deep breath before opening the office door. Inside, it was brighter then I liked. With yellow walls, a white floor, an orange ceiling, and a few desks, which actually suprised me. however, there was only on other person in this room, she was a thin, brown haired woman, who looked to young to actually work anywhere. Her hair was down in a braid, and her eyes, a shaggie blue, where glued to her computer screen.

As I walked over, she looked up, a bit irritated. "Can I help you?" Her tone was nice, but fake, as if she saw me and imideatly got bored by me.

"I'm Samantha Manson." I informed her, and saw her nod firmly before standing up and dissapearing into a door I hadn't noticed before. When she came back, she sat down again, looking trough some papers she had brought with her. "I have your schedule right here." She put it down in front of me. "And a map of the school."

With that I was dismissed, and as I silently though to myself that that hadn't been very helpfull, I saw the school got more crouded when I had been in the office. Putting the papers in my bag, after I had looked at the route for my first class, I took a deep breath. I can do this! I lied to myself happily.

No-one was going to kill me. I finally managed to believe it as I started walking around, looking for my first class. I kept my face hidden by the hood of my jacket as I walked along with all the teenagers. Relief filled me as I saw my jacket didn't stand out, except for the color, but I was used to that. Once I found the caffetaria, my class was easy to find. I found myself force in and out a breath as I approached the door.

The classroom was small, I saw two people who had walked in before me hang up their coats, and I did the same with my jacket as I saw there where more jackets there. As I looked around, I saw that at least my skin wouldn't be a stand out here, though I saw no other goths. I walked over to the teacher, he was a man with no hair, but a dark beard. He didn't really seem nice to me, but at least he pointed me a seat without introducing me to the class.

Luckily I sat in the back, it was harder for my classmates to stare at me that way, yet somehow, I saw with irritation, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the booklist the teacher had given me. It was basic: Jean M. Auel, Stephenie Meyer, other writers that I didn't really give a crap about because I already read all their books... Well, at least that was comforting, but also boring. I wondered if my parents would send me my old bookreadings, or if they would thing that was cheating.

I went trough different arguments with them in my head as the teacher went on with his talking. When the bell rang, a boy with a really, really tanned skin, obviously he was an afro american, leaned closer to me to talk.

"You're Samantha Manson, aren't you?" he actually looked like the overly helpfull geek, but I didn't mind. "It's Sam." I corrected. Everyone around me turned to look at me. "Where is your next class?" The boy asked. He was around my age, sixteen years old, and as I looked up into his eyes I saw he had glasses.

I had to check my shedule. "Uhm... History." I said, there was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes, so I just looked up at the boy again. "I could show you the way if you want." Yup, defenatly overly helpfull. "I'm Tucker by the way." He told me. I smiled. "Thanks Tucker." We got our jackets, but I just managed to get it in my bag, I swear people behind us where walking close enough to eavesdrop. I just hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So this is a lot different form wisconsin, huh?" He asked.

"Very." I said.

"There are a lot of rich people there, no?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Wauw, what must that be like?" He wondered.

"Crouded." I told him.

"You don't look like a people person."

"You don't look like a dumb guy."

He laughed. Clearly seeing the fun in my joke.

We walked back around the caffetaria to a small room close to the gym. Tucker walked me right to the door, though it was clearly and proudly marked with the word: HISTORY. "Well good luck." He told me. "Maybe I'll see you in some other class." He sounded hopefull, and I realized he was also sitting alone when he had bowed to me. He didn't really have any friends, that was my first guess.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I told him before I smiled and went inside. The rest of the morning past in around the same fashion. I imideatly hated mr. Lancer, our History teacher, he was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I couldn't help but blush, and I tripped over my own large combatboots as I walked over to my seat.

After two classes, I started to recognize paterns in each class. There was always someone who was brave enough to ask me questions about how I was liking Amity this far. I mostly just lied a lot, but at least I never needed the map. One girl sat next to me in both spanish and Math, and she walked me to the caffetaria for lunch, though I had seen it a lot already this day.

She was tiny, several inchess shorter than me, and her blond curls hang around her face. I couldn't remember her name, so I just smiled and nodded at everything she said. I didn't even try to keep up. We sat at the table with several of her friend, whom she intreduced to me.

I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them, but they seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Tucker?, waved at me from accros the room. It was there, sitting in a caffetaria surrounded by five stranger, that I first saw them.

They where sitting in the corner of the caffetaria, they where with only tree, but their faces seemed to fill the whole room for a moment. They weren't talking, but just silently eating, and they weren't staring at me all the other students, which made it safe to stare at them without meeting their eyes.

But it was none of these things that grabbed and held my attention. It was the boy that held my attention. He was my age, maybe a year older, had black, messy hair, blue eyes, and casual clothes. The girl next to him looked like him. She had red hair, but that was the only thing that didn't look alike. She also had blue eyes, and casual clothes, though slight more fashionable. The other girl, probably the youngest, for she didn't look a year older then fourteen, looked like the boy a lot. Her hair was also black and messy, and her eyes where blue. Her skin was slightly tanner though, as if that was the only thing seperating her from the boy.

This all wasn't why I couldn't look away. I stared at them, mainly the boy, because they somehow seemed to be in a bubble of silentness. They where all looking away. Away from eachother, away from the students. Away from everything really. Just staring into the nothingness.

As I stared, the youngest girl stood up, and picked up her tray, walking away from the ones she was sitting with, and I watched as she dumped her tray and dissapeared from the room, faster then I held for possible. The other two still hadn't moved from their place.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my spanish class, who's name I'd already forgotten. She looked up to see who I meant. Suddenly, he looked at her. The boy. He looked at her for only a moment, and then his blue eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, faster then I could, though I looked away imideatly. In this quick glance, his face held nothing of interest.

It was as if she had called his name, and she had looked up in response, while already having decided not to anwser. She giggled in emberrasment and looked at the table like I did.

"That's Danny and Jazz Fenton." she said, "And the girl that's currently missing is called Dani Fenton, their parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton, the ghost hunters." She said this under her breath, I glanced sideways at the boy, who was now looking at his tray, that was empty. "His mouth was moving very quickly, as if he was talking to himself. The other girl still looked away, but yet I saw her answer, slowly, as if she wasn't sure what to say in reaction to whatever he just said.

Ghost hunters? I suddenly thought. "That's and odd way to get your money." I said, the girl next to me laughed. "That's and understatement." She told me. "We all try to stay away from them , they are weird. Two years ago Dani suddenly showed up with them, that's the weirdest, she looks almost exactly like Danny, but yet they say she is addopted!" The girl looked as if she thought they where lying about it, and I felt the need too defend them, but I didn't.

"So, why does everyone stay away from them?" I just asked. "Well, they stay away from everyone really, so we just do the same." Troughout this short conversation, I couldn't help myself from looking at the table the boy and the girl sat. They continued to stare away from everything, now not eating anymore for they where done eating.

"Have they always lived in Amity?" I asked, surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here. "W...Wel... I guess... I'm not sure." The girl said, as if she was trying to recall something, but just couldn't fully grab it. I inwardly shrugged, it didn't really matter wether they had always been here or not, I just stared at them in pitty, they where clearly never accepted, when suddenly, one of them looked up and met my gaze. It was, yet again, the boy, but this time he had curiousity in his expression.

As he looked away again, it was almost as if his glance had somehow held expectation to somehing. "Why do they even look away from each-other?" I asked. I still peeked at them from the corner of my eye. Now he was staring at me again, but not curious anymore, he had a... frustrated look on his face. "I don't know, because they're loners?" The boy, Danny, suddenly seemed amused as his gaze watched my neighbor for a second, before he looked at me again, still amused.

"I wouldn't waste your time on the boy though, he's a freak." Mia, that was her name!, said. The boy suddenly seemed frustrated again. And he looked away again.

After a few more minutes the Fenton's left the table together, they where both a little faster then they should have been, even the boy, who looked like your averege teenage lazy boy. It was weird to watch. The boy looked at me one more time, and a smile crept onto his face when he saw I was still looking, which made me blush and quickly look away.

I sat at the table longer with Mia and her friends then I would have been sitting if I would have been alone. I didn't want to be late for class on my first day. One of my new 'friends', who helpfully reminded me her name was Valery, told me we had biology next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She seemed to be shy too.

When we entered the class, she went to sit with a friend of hers, quickly waving a goodbye and leaving me alone. She already had a partner, In fact, I was doomed to sit in the only empty place left. Next to Danny Fenton. I walked over to the teacher and told him my name, and he nodded for me to sit down. As I sat down, Danny suddenly looked up, right in my eyes, he looked angry, furious. I backed away quickly, not sure what to say, and just got my book out of my bag. I would sit somewhere else, but this was the only place left.

I'd noticed that his eyes had gone green. Bright green. As if it would shine if the light would go out. Mrs. Black handed me a book with no nonsence about introductions, and I could tell we where going to get along. As Mrs. Black smiled at Danny and told him not to be too nosey on me, he just looked away and said nothing, like she had said something wrong, though it had just been a funny comment.

I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us as I looked at the teacher. "I don't think he will me all too nosey Mrs. Black." I said, and as she started the lesson, I tried to pay attention, but I felt Danny's stare on me, and couldn't help but be distracted. Some times I peeked trough my hair, looking at the boy next to me. He wasn't taking notes, in fact, he wasn't even paying attention, just watching me, the smile had now returned to his face.

This class seemed to be slightly longer then all the others, maybe it was because this day was finally coming to a close, ot maybe it was just because of his stare. I couldn't help but feel uneasy at his moodswings. And as I peeked up at him one more time, I saw he was staring at me intently, the smile had faded away, but he didn't look mad, just... scared? was that the word? It didn't even come close to scared.

More like he was afraid, but he wasn't afraid of me. It was almost like he was afraid _for_ me. I stared back at him, and he seemed to notice this, was this me or was he leaning closer?

At that moment the bell rang loudly, and we both jumped at the sound. And then he stood, and he was out of the class before anyone else was even out of his seat. I stared blankly after him, and then I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to put my mind on something else, something simpler.

"Aren't you Samantha Manson?" A male voice asked, I looked up to see a blue eyes, blond haired boy. His hair was carefully jelled over his head, and he was smiling at me, but not in a friendly way. "Sam." I corrected him, going on with putting my books in my bag.

"I'm Dash."

"Hi Dash."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym actually, I think I can find it." I said.

"That's my next class too!" He seemed thrilled, something I didn't really liked. We walked to class together, though we didn't really talk, mainly because I ignored him. Turned out he was also in my english class, and he was the only person I didn't like off all the people I met today.

And as we where entering the Gym he said. "So, did you spell Fenturd or what? I've never seen him smile like that." I shrugged, appearantly that wasn't Danny's usual behaviour. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yes, and he looked like he was... like he was... I don't know. He looked like he was spelled by you I guess." I shrugged again.

"I don't know." I told him. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy, If I would have had the luck to sit by you. I would have talked to you." I smiled at him before walking trought he lockerroom's door, he didn't follow me, for this was clearly the girls room.

The coatch, mrs. Tetslaf, gave me a uniform, but didn't make me dress up for today. Happy that I could sit on my own for a bit, I sat down in the cornor of the room, watching four voleyball games at the same time.

The final bell rang at last, I slowly walked back to the office to return my paperwork. When I walked into the office, I almost turned around and walked away. Danny Fenton was talking to the girl, just one step away from me. He didn't notice me coming in.

I leaned against the wall slowly, waiting for the woman behind the desk to be free.

"No, you don't get it." Danny said. "I need to know as much about her as possible. Samantha Manson can't just have appeared out of nowhere, right?" I felt myself freeze as I heared that. Of course the gossip wouldn't have reached him, he never seemed to talk to anyone, but why would he want to know anything about me so eagerly?

It had to be a mistake, maybe there was another Samantha Manson in this school? But I knew I was just kidding myself. I felt myself suck in a large breath, and Danny who cleearly heared this, turned around, his eyes big. He stared at me for a moment, and as I saw his eyes, a felt a thrill of fear. They where blue again.

Was it the light? They couldn't really be blue, than green and than blue again! The stare only lasted a second, but when he smiled at me, that one second, I felt fear fill me. Was he some kind of stalker?

He turned back to the receptioniste. "Nevermind then." He said, his voice low, and I recognized a hurry in them. "I can see that it's impossible, thanks for your time." He walked out of the office without another look at me, however, his hand slightly brushed against mine before the door closed behind him. He never even touched it...

I went to the desk, all the blood drained from my face, and handed her the map back. The receptionist said nothing, and just gestured me to leave. When I left in my tuck I saw I was almost the last one here. My truck relaxed me, already the closest thing I had to a home. I sat in there for a while, just staring at nothing special blankly. But soon I was getting cold, and I started the truck.

I headed back to my gandma's house, staring at nothing special the whole way there. I was happy not to end up in a carcrash.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **I'm back! And with a whole new Chapter for The Phantom Saga, haha.

I guess people might have noticed Sam isn't really the origional character Sam. This has a reason which I'm currently working on. In order for love to progress, it has to grow, in order for love to grow, people have to grow too. Sam curently isn't really Sam yet, though she is a gothic (just stating out the obvious).

In this story, though, Sam won't really be Sam yet. I want to begin with Sam turning into herself when she is alone for a while in New Moon. She won't be really turned into herself before the end though. I'm not gonna spill anything though. :P

By the way, for some teasers and just some good sight on the story, you should check my new one-shot: First Sight. It's mostly Chapter One in Danny's Pov.

That said; I do not own anything recognizable.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Open Book**

The next day was better, and yet worse. It was better because it was colder, which somehow made me feel a bit less locked up, though the sun was gone and I already missed it. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Dash sat by me in english, and he walked me too my next class, while Tucker was glaring daggers at him all the while. I wished I could do the same, glare daggers at Dash I mean, but I wasn't ready to be killed on the social ladder just yet.

People didn't look at me as much as yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included; Dash, Tucker, Mia, and several other people who's name I now did or didn't remember, depending on the person. I began to feel like I was swiming, instead of drowning.

My day, however, was worse, because I was tired. I still couldn't sleep due to the silence. It was worse because mr. Lancer ased me a question when my hand wasn't raised, and I gave the wrong anwser. It was worse because I had to play basketball, the one sport I really didn't like, and the one time I got the ball to trow it, I unmeaningly trew it at the other group.

And it was worse because Danny Fenton wasn't in school at all. All morning I was afraid of lunch, fearing the way he looked at me, and his hand brushing against mine. Part of me wanted to confront him, and demand to know what the hell was going on with him. While I was laying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. Yet I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. It wasn't that I was scared really soon, but his look, his eyes, everything about him gave me the creeps.

So if he had been on school, I would have been cowerdly silent against him. But when I walked into the caffetaria, Mia talking to me about things I didn't know a damn thing about, I saw his two sisters sitting at the same table in the corner, looking away fromeach-other and everything. And he was not with them. Dash waved at us to come sit at his table. Mia seemed happy with the attention, and her friends quickly joined us.

But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfertable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove that was wrong, that this wasn't about me at all... Maybe he just had a bad day yesterday?

But he didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tensed. I walked to biology with more confidence, when by the end of lunch he still hadn't showed. Dash, who was taking on a role as a golden retriever, walked by my side to class. I held my breath at the door, but Danny Fenton wasn't there either. I exhaled and went to my seat.

Dash just followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He stood by me untill the bell rang, and then he went to sit with a girl that looked, like him, like a part of the A-list. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Dash, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone had a personal status, Dash was obviously the king of High school, which made me wonder just how far I would have to go to make him ignore me without him putting me on everyones black list. I had never been really tactfull, and I had experience with overly friendly boys.

I was relieved that I had the dest to myself, and that Danny was absent. I told myself this several times, but I couldn't get rid of the suspision that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was redicioules to think I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.

The worst was that part of me really liked the way he smiled at me.

When the school day was done, and the blush was fading away from me from the basketball incident, which was really a 'good' first impression, I changed quickly back into my jeans and black tank-top. I quickly went out of the girlslockerroom, and was happy to see that Dash wasn't there. I quickly walked out to the parking lot, it was crouded now, with fleeing students. I got in my truck and looked in my bag to make sure I didn't forget anything.

Last night I had discovered that grandma wasn't that good in cooking anymore due to her wheelchair, so I had told her I would cook for as long as I was here. She willingly gave me the keys to her pot with householding money.

So today, I had a shopping list and some cash out of the pot, and I was on my way to the market. I gummed my truck to life, creating a lot of sound and ignoring the heads that turned in my direction. And quickly got in the line of cars that where waiting to exit the parking lot.

As I was waiting, pretending the noise my engine was making came from another car, I saw the tow Fenton girls, getting into their car, the redhead obviously being the one that was driving. Their car was a pink, but big car. Of course their car was outstanding, they where too. I had noticed their clothes before, but I had been paying to much attention to Danny to really look at them.

Now that I really looked, it was obvious that they weren't really just dressed casually. They both seemed to wear brand new clothes. The readhead of which I had forgotten the name wore a blue ribbon in her hair, she wore a black long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. The clothing, however, looking like it was all made out of gold.

The other girl, the young one, Dani, she wore a simple blue hoodie and red shorts. Though these clothing also seemed too new, like it was made only seconds before. It was obvious they had enough money to spend, which made me wonder why they lived in a small town like this. It certainly didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.

But then I though about what Mia had said, about them staying away from everybode and everyone else just copying this towards them, and I realised their exhile must be their personal desire.

They looked at my noisy truck as I past them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward, and felt relieved when I was finally away from the school grounds. The market wasn't far from the school, just a few streets south, and it was nice to be inside the supermarket. It felt normal.

I did the shopping back home, and I fell into the fimmiliar task gladly. The store was croudy enough, so the only way that I was reminded where I was, was the fact that I barely knew any of these people. Some I knew by face, but I had never spoken to anyone in this shop.

When I got home, I packed out all the things I had bought, putting them where ever I could find the space. I hoped Grandma didn't mind.

I wrapped pottatoes in foil, and stuffed them in the oven to bake.

After that, I got my bookbag and went upstairs. Before beginning my homework, I replaced my jeans and top for simpler clothing, and I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I then checked my e-mail for the first time. I had tree messages.

_Sammykins._

My mom wrote, god I hated that nickname.

_Write me as soon as you get in, tell me how your flight was. How's the weather? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for the travel, but I somehow can't find my pink shoes. Have you seen them anywhere? Dad says Hi._

_Mom._

I sighed and went to the next. It was send eight hours after the first.

_Samantha._

She wrote.

_Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? Is it because of the nickname?_

_mom._

The last one was from this morning.

_Sam._

This wasn't good, my mom hated my chosen short name, she only used it when she was angry or scared.

_If I haven't heared from you before 5:30 today, I'm calling Caroline_

I checked the clock, I still had an hour. But my mom was well known for jumping the gun.

_Mom, Calm down, I'm writing right now. I'm writing right now. Just wait a few minutes._

_Sam._

I send her the short e-mail, and then began a longer one.

_Mom._

_Everything is great, of course the air is a little sticky. I was waiting for something to write about._

_School isn't bad. Just a little nosey. I met some nise kids who sit by me with lunch. The shoes are in my room I think, you put them off while packing my stuff, but never put them back on._

_Grandma bought me a truck, a really good one! Can you believe it? I love it! It's old, but It's purple and black, and it works fine! Even the radio works! _

_I miss you too. I'll write you soon, but I'm not checking me e-mail every five minutes._

_I love you._

_Samantha._

I had decided to read wuthering heights, the novel we where currently studying in english. Again, just for the fun of it. And that wat I was doing when my gran came home. For a person who was supposed to not get out much, she wasn't home really often. It made me wonder what she did all day. But I didn't ask. I just went downstairs, got the potatoes out of the oven and started preparing the meat.

"Sam?" My grandma asked when she heared me in the kitchen. Who else? I thought to myself.

"Hey Carol, welcome home." I said.

"Thanks."

She rolled into the kitchen. A few papers on her lap.

"What's for dinner?" She asked casually.

"Steak and Potatoes." I said. She looked relieved.

I guess she was afraid that, just because I was a vergitarian, I would made her eat my diët too.

She didn't hang around me, she just went to watch tv while I worked. We where both more comfertable that way.

I made a salad while the steak cooked, and set the table. I called gran in when dinner was ready, and she sniffed apreciately as she walked into the room.

"Smell's good Sammy."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfertable, neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we where well suited for living together.

"So, how did you like school? Made any friends yet?" She asked as she slowly ate some of her potatoes.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Mia, I sit with her and her friends at lunch. And there is this boy, Dash, who is very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exeption. Well, it wasn't really that he wasn't nice, he smiled a lot. He just had a serious moodswing problem.

"That must be Dash Baxter, nice kid. Nice familly. His dad owns a grill just outside of town. He makes a good living with it."

"Do you know the Fenton familly?" I asked hessitantly.

"Mrs. Fenton's Familly? Sure. Mrs. Fenton is a great woman."

"They... The kids... they don't seem to fit in all that well at school." I said.

My grandma suprised me by looking angry.

"People in this town." She muttered. "The Fenton's are good people, they might have a bit of an odd job, but mrs. Fenton is smart and could probably work anywhere in the world. Make ten times the money they get here." She got louder as she talked along.

"And they fund for so much! We wouldn't be half the town we are now if they hadn't funded for that much! We're lucky to have them! All of their kids are well behaved and polite. We never seen any trouble of them. That's more then I can say of that Baxter boy, he's nice, but damn did he get this town some problems in the past."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heared Gran make. She must feel strongly about whatever people where saying.

"They seem nice enough. I just noticed they weren't really accepted by other people, that's all." I mumbled.

"You want to see nice? You should see Jack Fenton!" My grandmother laughed. We went back into silence as we finished eating. I cleared the table and started on the dishes. My gran went to watch tv, and when I was done doing the dishes, by hand, I went upstairs to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.

That night I finally slept better, I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The rest of the week was uneventfull. I got used to the routene of my classes. After a while I was able to recognize, if not name, all the students of the school. In Gym, the kids of my team learned to pass me the ball and let me play, unless it was about basketball, and I quickly learned how to work together with them.

Danny Fenton didn't come back to school. Somehting I was both happy and Sad about. Everyday I watched untill the Fenton girls entered the cafetaria. Then I could relax and join inthe lunch conversation. This mostly centered about plans to go to lake earie in two weeks, a plan that Dash was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness then desire.

By friday, I was perfectly comferable entering my biology class, no longer worried that Danny would be there. For all I knew he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't fully push away the worry that I was the cause of his constant absence, rediciouless as it seemed.

My first weekend in Amity passed without incident. My garndma went out again, and I was beginning to get suspious where she was going. I cleaned the house, got ahead of my homework, and wrote my mom another fake, cheerfull e-mail. I did go to the libary saturday, but it was so porely stocked that I didn't bother to get a card. I would have to pick a date to go to new york soon and find a good bookstore.

I really got used to the quiet now, and I was able to sleep well.

People said hi in the parking lot monday morning. I didn't know all their names but I waved and smiled back at everyone. It was cold this morning, with dark clouds, but it wasn't raining. In english Dash sat down next to me again. We had a pop quiz on wuthering heigts. It was very easy.

All and all, I was feeling a lot more comfertable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfertable than I had expected to feel here at all. When we walked trough the halls, I was able to look trough the window and see that it was snowing. I could hear people shouting exitedly at each-other.

"Wauw." Dash said. "It's snowing!"

I looked at the small plunchess in the air, and rilled.

"That's not snow." I complained. "That's mud." Dash laughed.

"It'll get better." He promised me, but I found that hard to believe.

"Maybe." I just said.

Dash went outside trough large doors, but I had no intention of following him.

"I see you at lunch okay?" I walked on as I spoke.

The doors closed behind him before he could awnser.

Troughout the morning, everyone chattered exitedly about the snow. Apparently, it was the first snowfall this year. I kept my mouth shut. I missed the sun.

I walked to the caffetaria with Jessica after spanish. She was complaining about getting a snowball in her face, but she had gone outside herself. Dash cought up to us as we walked in the doors. He and Mia where talking happily about putting up a snowfight. As we got in line to get food, I glanced at that table in the corner out of habbit, and then I froze where I stood. There where three people at the table.

Mia pushed me in the back. "Hello? Sam? What do you want? It's your turn!"

I looked down. My ears where hot. I had no reason to feel so guilty, I reminded myself, I hadn't done anything wrong!

"What's with Sam?" Dash asked.

"Nothing." I awnsered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up with the others to the table.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mia asked. I shook my head.

"I feel a little sick." I mumbled, my eyes on my feet.

I sipped my soda slowly, and Dash even asked twice, with unnecacerry concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I should play it off and escape home. Ridiciouless. I shouldn't have to run away. I allowed myself one glance at the Fenton table. If he was glaring at me, I would run away like the coward I was. I kept my head down and glanced down from under my lashes. None of them where staring at me. I lifted my head a little, they where laughing.

Danny, Jazz and Dani all had melting snow in their hair, and Dani and Jazz where leaning away as Danny shook out his hair, dripping them wet. They where enjoying the snow just like everyone else. Only with them it looked fake, like they where acting. But besides from the playfully fakeness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I looked at Danny mostly, but couldn't really find any differences.

His skin was a bit tanner, I finally decided, like he had sitten in the sun. But there was something more, I stared at the tree of them, trying to see the change.

"Sam, what are you staring at?" Mia asked impatiently, her eyes following my stare. At that exact moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, staring at the ground, wishing I hadn't putten my hair in a braid this morning, and silently promising myself to never do that again. But he just smiled at me a little, not like the last time, when his smile had seemed creepy.

"Ew. Danny Fenton is staring at you." Mia mumbled, I frowned.

"He isn't crazy is he?" I couldn't help asking, I saw a smile, like Danny heared something funny, get onto his face.

"Eh... No. Just weird, why?" Mia asked.

"I think he suffers from moodswings." I mumbled.

"All of them do." Mia comforted me. "But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him." I demeanded. She giggled but she looked away, I raised my head to make sure that she did. Dash interupted us then, he was still planning his 'epic snowfight of doom', and he wanted us to join.

Mia nodded happily, but I remained silent. I would have to hide in the gym untill the parking lot cleared. For the rest of the lunch hour, I kept my eyes glued to the table, I decided to just go to biology. I didn't really want to walk with Dash today, so I just left on my own for class.

Once inide the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mrs. Black was walking around, giving all of us a microscope, and a slide with some things to look at. We had to work with the person sitting next to us. Class didn't start untill a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, drawing some things in my notebook.

I looked at my drawings, and saw I had drawn several... Special D's? As if it was one letter representing both a D and a P...

And then the chair next to me moved, and I quickly flipped the page, not wanting him to see. My eyes, however, stayed carfully glued to the notebook.

"Hello." He said, I looked up, suprised by him actually saying something normal for a change. I stared at him, not having forgotten when he had leaned into me and.. and what was he actually going to do? I hadn't forgotten the reception incident either.

"My name is Daniel Fenton, people call me Danny." He told me. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week. You must be Sam." My mind was spinning with confusion. No weird laughs, no glares, no stares, just talking... Why was he talking? What was there that had changed?

I had to speak, he was waiting, but I didn't know what to say at all. "H... How do you know my name?" I stammered.

He laughed softly. "I think everyone knows your name, the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive." I grimaced, I knew it must have been something like that.

"No." I insisted. "I meant: Why did you call me Sam?" I seemed to bring him of guard.

"Do you prefer Samantha?"

"No, I like Sam, but everyone here first called me Samantha."

"Oh." He shrugged. "I just thought Sam would fit you more."

We kept silent akwardly. I tried to pay attention to class, but I couldn't really keep my mind on it. We had to see something going on with the slides or something. We had to work as Lab partners. But that was all I got. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes he would walk around to see who had it right.

"You wanna go first?" Danny asked me. I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start, if that's what you want." His smile faded, like he was doubting if I was metally well.

"No!" I said. "I'll go ahead."

I was showing off, just a little, I had already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for, it should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope, and adjusted it quickly.

"Proface." I said after a few seconds.

"You mind if I look?" He asked as I began to remove the slide. His hands caught mine to stop me as he asked, his hands where cold, like he'd been outside just a second ago in the snow. But yet I felt goo-y as I nodded. He smiled and reached for the microscope.

"Proface." He agreed with me after a few seconds, longer than I had looked, and he put in another slide, his hands seemed shaking, making me afraid he'd brake the glass. I didn't stop him though.

"Anaface." He murmed after a longer ammount of time. He wrote it down, I didn't mind looking after him as he shoved the microscope towards me, I just put in another slide.

"Interface." I said quickly, passing him the microscope before he could ask for it. He didn't look if I was right and just wrote it down.

We where finished before anyone else. I could see Dash and his partner arguing about slide one, and another group wasn't even working. I was left with nothing to do then try to not look at Danny. unsuccesfully. I glanced up at him, and he was staring at me, a look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly, I saw what had changed.

"Did you color your hair?" I blurted out. He seemed brought of guard. "No." He said. "Oh." I mumbled. "I though your hair was all black." And it was, I was sure. But now, the tips of his hair where a fierce, piercing white. I didn't understand how that could be. Unless he was lying, for some reason, about the coloring. Or maybe Amity was driving me crazy in the litteral sence of the word.

I looked down, his hands where clunched into hard fist, and as I looked up, he looked away from me, out of the window. He then relaxed again, and looked at me.

"How do you like the snow?" he asked. I had the feeling he was forcing himself to talk with me, but as I looked up into his eyes, they where kind, teasing, and somehow I felt like he knew my anwser already.

"I don't like it at all." I said iunmeaningly harsh, he looked hurt, and I quickly added. "I like the sun better." He frowned.

"Aren't goth's supposed to be all dark and stuff?" I shrugged.

"That's the stereotype. Yes."

He smiled, his eyes suddenly flashing green before he quickly looked away, pretending to be really buzzy with something in his notebook.

"So, you like it in Amity?" He asked, somehow, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

"N... Not really." I tensed, not wanting to talk about it, he didn't drop thje subject though.

"So why did you move here then?" he asked, nobody had really asked me that. I shrugged.

"It's complicated." I mumbled.

"I think I can keep up." He promised.

I shrugged, but then made the mistake of looking in his bright blue eyes. They confused me, they where both curious and frustrated, and I couldn't stop myself from talking.

"My parents have always wanted to go on a travel." I said.

"That doesn't sound so complex." He disagreed. "So you don't like the idea?" He asked then.

"No, it's fine. But they where really unhappy of not going, and I couldn't go with them, so I decided to stay with Gr... Caroline for a while."

"Oh." He said. "But now you're unhappy." I was merely a whisper.

"And?" I chalanged.

"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes wherelocked with mine intently.

I laughed without humor.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heared that somewhere before." He agreed drylee.

"So that's all." I mumbled, wondering why he was still staring me so deeply into the eyes.

His eyes flashed green for one second, as his gave landed on my lips and then back to my eyes.

"You put on a good show. But I can tell You're suffering." He said.

I grimaced, and looked away. He sighed deeply.

"Oh Sam..." The way he said my name made me look back at him.

He said it as if my name had rolled from his lips like that a thousand times before. Sam, as in Sam of the Lord of the Rings, but yet with a twist, as if he had a british accent he tried to hide.

I tried to ignore him, but found out I couldn't.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, a bit irritated.

"That's a very good question." he mumbled, quiet enough to make me think he was talking to himself, but yet, he was still staring at me.

But after a few seconds of silence, I realized that was his awnser. I sighed.

"Am I anoying you?" He asked, his voice tense. I glanced at him.

"Not exactly. I'm more anoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read. My mother always calls me her open book." He frowned.

"You seem pretty much like a closed book to me." he mumbled, but then Mrs. Black asked the attention of the class.

As she was talking, I saw Danny's eyes flash green in the corner of my eye. He looked at me for only one second, and grabbed the table with unmistakable tension. I felt my heart beatr uncontrolable in my chest, feeling scared but not sure for what.

Finally, the bell rang. Danny was imideatly gone, I didn't even see him go.

Dash got by my side quickly. "Fenturd seemed friendly enough today." He said, a bit iritated, I wondered where the nickname came from.

I couldn't concentrate on Dash' chatter as we walked to gym.

The snowfight had finally stopped as I got out of the school, I quickly got into my truck. I looked around me wearily to see if I could get out when I noticed him.

Danny Fenton was leaning against the drivers door of a back and white car, staring in my direction. I quickly looked away, and trew the truck in the reverse, almost hitting a rusty toyota in my haste. Lucky for the car I stumped on the break in time.

It was just the sort of car that my truck would break into tiney pieces.

I sighed deeply before I normally drove out of the parking lot, glancing at Danny only once.

He was laughing, and then waved at me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **Hello my fellow, new and old readers. I just wanted to put some things out there: First of all; Danny was acting pretty weird in Chapter 1, no? Well, you could wait untill the chapter this is all revealed. Or you could get some teasers by reading my one shot: First Sight. It's mainly chapter 1 in Danny's Pov. It's not needed to understand the story though, I actually wrote it for myself to get some background done, but it ended up being what it is now.

Second; I've been thinking about the storyline for new moon a lot already, but I can't really figure out what has to be the opposite of a ghost or half ghost. I was first thinking about something with magic (since I put Ghosts in the same cathegorie as sience), but I don't really know yet. So my question was: Anyone any Idea's?

And last; I've been thinking about who is going to be the 'Jacob' of this Twilight. I was first thinking about Mike, you know, the guy the truck first belonged too. But now I'm actually thinking about Tucker... So you guys can choose! I'm not opening any polls or whatever, just tell me what you think in a PM or Review.

That said; I do not own anything recognizable. Danny Phantom belongs to Stephenie meyer and Twilight to butch hartman... Oh wait. The other way around :P Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Phenomenon**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. It was the light, instead of a dull green light, created by all the green in the town, my room was filled with a bright green light, and not the version that was created by the plants and the sun. As I quickly sat up, I realized the light had dissapeared. Being sure it came from outside, I jumped up and ran over to my window.

There was nothing there, though I was sure the green light was stille coming from above. However, I was distracted by the sight. A fresh pile of snow covered the ground, and I inwardly groaned. I didn't like the snow, it wasn't that I really hated it, it just meant that it was too cold for rain. That, and the sun wasn't present whjich made it only worse. Long live the winter. not.

And that wasn't even the worst part, all the rain from yesterday had frozen solid, the ground was fully frozen up, and I was sure I couldn't drive fast enough to be in school on time, unless I left half an hour before I should orriginally leave. It was easier too just go back to bed now.

My grandma had left the house to do her mysterious things again before I even got downstairs, in a lot of ways, living with her was like living on my own. I found myself being happy by being alone instead of being lonely. Back in Wisconsin, my mom would wake me up with some stupid dress, mostly in colors I hated. I had gotten used to it, but I didn't like it, it was relieving to be alone for a while instead.

I quickly ate some breakfast and drank some orange juice, dismissing the thought of not going to school. I was too exited to go, and this scared me. I knew it wasn't because of the classes, and it wasn't because of my new friends or teachers either. No, I would be totally honest with myself from now on, I couldn't escape it: I wanted to see Danny Fenton again.

Yes, his moodswings scared me, and he was weird and scary in many way's, but I wasn't terrified anymore. I somehow felt connected to him in a way I couldn't escape. And that was very, very stupid. I should just avoid him, every inch of my body told me to be terrified, to call my mom I wanted to come home and never come back to this place again. But I couldn't bring myself too. First off, I was suspicous; Why would he lie about coloring his hair? But I couldn't stop seeing those bright blue eyes before me every time I closed my eyes.

I was well aware that my league, somewhere almost above the social ladder, just a bit under Dash and his perfect group, and his league, somewhere way under everyone else, weren't even close to touching, but I didn't care. Due to my combat boots, I didn't have to try that hard not too fall when I walked over to my truck, even though the ice was perfect and flat. I, however, didn't fool myself.

Driving to school was going to take all my concentration if I didn't want to end up in a carcrash. Driving to school, this was enough to drag my thought away from Danny Fenton. Instead, I thought about the way Dash reacted when I was around. I didn't understand: I was sure I didn't look any different than I had looked back in Wisconsin, but yet, he seemed to follow me around like a puppy, where the boys there had just ignored me.

I was sure I preffered the ignoring.

My truck was very well able to drive to school normally, but I drove as slow as I could, not wanting to test my luck. When I got out of my truck at school, I wasn't sure where to go, I was a little early. I saw a few things: Danny Fenton was standing by his car, the black and white one, his stare was directed to me, and when he saw I saw his, he waved a little before turning and talking with the girl next to him, Dani.

The second thing I saw was that the school hadn't even opened yet, and I wondered just how early I was, I hadn't looked at the clock when I left home.

The third and last thing I saw was a car coming towards me. He drove slowly, but yet suddenly, the car slipped. A high-pitched screech filled my ears and mind. It was become painfully loud as the car drove my way. I looked at the car, but in the adrenaline, I was able to see several things around it too.

I saw Danny Fenton, who was staring at me again, this timein horror, Dani was staring too, her eyes panicked as her mouth moved really fast, like she was speaking, but faster then I had ever seen or heard anyone speak. I didn't have time to make out anything else around the car as it was too close for me to jump away. It was going to hit my truck, and I was inbetween them.

I couldn't close my eyes due to the shock. Just before I heard the car crash against my truck, I felt a tingling sensation, and saw the inside of my own truck before I hit the ground, hard. Someone was on top of me. Had I crashed trough my truck? Was someone else there too? No, that should have hurt more. I then heard the loud bang of the car crashing against my truck, and knew it was impossible the car had pushed me trough it before it even hit anything.

I felt my head spinn, my heart beating loudly in my chest as I inhaled deeply, trying not to scream in pain because of my head hitting the ground, when I was suddenly aware of someone being with me again. I gasped again, a noise that represented the pain escaping from my lips. "Shh. It's gonna be okay." His voice couldn't not be recognized, and as I looked up into his bright... green eyes, his black hair falling only slightly before them, I couldn't help but gasp.

I murmured unrecognizable words as the pain hit me again, like a gunshot that was going trough my head.

And the he was gone, Danny Fenton had left me alone as several people ran around the car. But yet, I could hear his voice in my ear. "Don't tell anyone what you saw." his voice was low, raspy, like he was holding himself back in something, like he was hurt... And then it was silent a few seconds, before someone reached my side.

I slowly sat up, trying to ignore the now faded pain in my head. It was as if someone had pushed a cold hand against it, but I couldn't see anyone. "Don't move." The person who had reached my side, both his hands clear visible and not against my head, said. I didn't know him, though I had seen his face in class a few times.

"Get Kwan out of the Car!" Someone yelled. I tried to stand up, but someone, and I didn't know who because there was really no one else then the boy sitting next to me, held me down.

"Just stay put." someone whispered, the voice to soft for anyone else but me to hear, but I clearly recognized Danny's voice.

"What happened?" The other boy asked. I remembered Danny's words not to tell anyone.

"I jumped over the front of my truck in time, but I hit my head pretty hard." I mumbled, the boy nodded.

I could hear sirens now, and all the noise made my head ache again. Danny, I was sure it was him, though I couldn't see him, and the other boy surely didn't see him either, pressed his cold hand against my head a little better, and it actually helped, it was as if someone pressed ice against it. As the boy, his hair was blond, and his eyes where a dull green, turned to talk with someone coming closer, somebody from the ambulance, I could tell.

I couldn't help myself but whisper: "I expect an explenation later." I heared him chuckle, softly, making sure nobody else heared.

"Note taken, don't talk, nobody can know I'm here." he whispered in my ear, creating goosebumps in my neck.

They made me go to the hospital, which I didn't like because Danny had to lose his grip on me, making the pain come back to me like I was a magnet. I was driven tot the hospital. The last thing I saw before the ambulance doors closed was Danny's siblings. Dani with a happy expression on her face, either happy that I had survived or Happy that I was hurt, I didn't know. Jazz her expression was... hatefull.

I tried to think of an explenation to all of this, one that didn't include me being insane, but couldn't find one. All I knew is that I saw Danny come trough the door of the hospital when I was just driven inside, making small noises of pain at that point, his gaze was worried when it landed on me, but he didn't come closer.

Another strecher was brought next to mine, and I recognized Kwan, a friend of Dash. He looked then times worse then I felt, but his gaze was worried.

"Sam. I'm really, really sorry." he said.

Danny, who still hadn't come closer, but yet was close enough for us both to hear, mumbled: "You'd better be." I saw Kwan stare at him for a second before he stared at me again.

"It's fine Kwan. I said weakly, the pain starting to dull because of some medicine theyy had made me take. "You look horrible, how are you?" He ignored my question.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." I grinned.

"Don't worry about it, you missed me." I told him.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..." Kwan mumbled as a nurse started helping him.

"I jumped over the front of my truck." I mumbled. I had always been a bad lyer, but luckily, everything I said sounded weak right now. The only thing good off this stupid medicine.

I knew I wasn't crazy, what happened? There was no way to explain wat I'd seen and heared. They then wheeled me away to x-ray my head, I was to weak to even say that nothing was wrong. But I was right. Unless you count a bad headache, nothing was wrong.

I asked if I could leave, but I had to talk to the docter first, so I was trapped in the ER, trying to buzz out Kwan's constant appoligies, closing my eyes in the progress.

After what seemed like a long while, someone softly shook me.

"Hey, Sam? Are you sleeping?" My eyes slowly and tiredly opened, it was Danny who had been shaking me, a look of concern on his face. "They told me you can't fall asleep right now." He mumbled, I just glared at him.

I didn't meen too, but I was pretty pissed off. I didn't like things I didn't understand.

"Hey Fenton, I'm really sorry-" Kwan started, but Danny lifted his hand too stop him.

"You already told Sam that, and you heared clearly what I said. I'm not harmed, but if Sam would have even had a scrach I swear..." He shook his head. "Nevermind." He then looked at me.

"What is the damage anyway?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Nothing actually, but they won't let me go." I wanted to kill myself, I sounded like a whining child.

He just chuckeled softly and looked me right in the eyes.

"Glad to hear that you're okay." He smiled.

Just at that moment, the doctor arrived at the scene. Unlike in the movies, he was just an averege docter.

"So, miss Manson." he said. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"Fine." My voice was harsh, this question was asked a thousand timesalready, and I didn't feel like awnsering it, yet again.

"The X-ray looked fine, does your head hurt?" He asked.

"A little, but nothing I haven't felt before." I said. I felt Danny's gaze on me as the docter felt my head, I tried not to wince.

"Well, You're mother is in the waiting room, you can go home with her now." I shrugged, not even bothering to tell him that she wasn't my mother, but my grandmother.

"Can I go back to school?" I asked. The docter looked at me.

"You'd better take it easy today." I sighed deeply, but nodded. As I left, Danny quicmkly caught up to my side.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I hissed, he shrugged.

"You're grandmother is waiting for you." For a second I wondered how he knew she was my grandmother, but then I remembered I had told him I lived with her.

"I don't care, I need to speak with you." he grinned.

"Fine, what is it?" His voice was soft.

"You owe me an explenation." I said.

He chuckled. "I saved your life, I don't think I owe you anything."

"You promised." I pressed.

"You hit your head pretty hard."

"I know what I saw." I paused a moment. "And felt, and heared."

He sighed.

"What do you want?"

"The truth. The hell... I wanna know what I'm lying for."

"Well, what do you think happened?"

I was silent for a moment.

"I know I saw the inside of my car, and then I hit the ground with you on top of me, while you where at the other side of the parking lot, by your Car."

Danny smiled.

"Are you speculating I should show you the inside of your car?" I smacked my head, not even thinking about the pain, and sighed deeply.

"Can't you just be serious for a second?" He grinned.

"Sorry, but nobody will believe you, you know."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, like I said, I wanna know what I'm lying for."

"If you're not telling anybody, then why do you want to know?" He looked suprised.

"Because I don't like lying, and I wanna know how important it is that I'm doing it."

"It's very important." He insisted. "Now can't you just thank me and forget about it?"

My cheeks flashed red. "Thanks." I remained silent.

I was the first one to speak again.

"Why did you even bother saving me?"

He sighed deeply, looking away.

"I don't know, this is so hard..."

And then he turned his back on me and walked away.

It took me a few minutes to regain myself, and then I slowly made my way for the exit. My grandmother looked up from reading a magizine, and smiled at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me." I assured her. "Now Can we go?" she nodded and followed me towards the exit. She hadn't come with car, it was only a five minute walk, in my grandma's speed, towards home.

We where silent, I was way to wrapped up in my thoughts to say anything. I couldn't stop thinking about Danny. How he said that 'this was so hard...' I didn't know what he meant.

When we got home, Grandma finally spoke.

"You need to call your parents." She hung her head, guilty.

"You told them?" I asked.

"Sorry."

My mom was hystirical, of course. I had to tell het that I was fine ten times before she actually believed me. She begged me to come home, forgetting the fact 'home' was empty at the moment. I almost obbiliged, but then though about Danny, and it was easier to say no.

I was obsessed, I knew I was, but I couldn't bring myself to leave yet.

I decided I might as well go to bed early that evening. Grandma continued to watch me, and it was getting on my nerves. I almost imideatly fell asleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Danny Fenton.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **I hope you guys enjoyed my Phantom version of the incident with the car. Since I'm not making Danny act like he hates her, it was a bit harsh to write the part after that though, but I think I managed. I'm beginning to notice that my chapters get shorter, but I don't do that on purpose my fellow readers. Like I said, I use the Twilight book as a reference.

Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's not ofter that I write this much in one day, but since the previous chapter was too short to my likings I just had to go on.

That said: I do not own anything recognizable, and blah blah blah. Why do I even stil bother telling you guys? :P

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Invitations**

In my dream it was very dark, the only light that was seen seemed to be coming from Danny, I couldn't see his face, he was covered in shadows as he started to float away. No walking, his feet where several inches above the ground. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up with him, he was going faster and faster. I felt something hurting me, but as I called for help, he didn't even turn.

Troubled, I woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After this, he was in my dreams nearly every night, sometimes we would just be talking, other times he would be out of my reach.

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense. To my dismay, I found myself the center of the attention for the rest of the week. Kwan was impossible, obsessed with me almost, and he made me start thinking that I had another golden retriever. From now on, I would be a cat person.

I tried to convince him that I just wanted to forget about it, especially since nothing had actually happened to me, but he kept buzzing around me. He followed me and sat at out, now a bit to crowded, lunch table. Dash and Tucker where even less friendly to him then they were to each-other.

No-one seemed to be concerned about Danny, because no-one knew he was there, I didn't tell anybody, like I promised. I wondered to myself why no-one had even notised he was there, most likely invisible somehow, With chagrin, I realized the cause: No one else was as aware of him as I was. No one else knew him the way I did, even if I barely knew him.

People kept avoiding him, as usual, and he seemed happy with that. It made me wonder why exactly he exiled himself from all others. Was it what he wanted?

The Fentons always sat at their usual table, talking faster then I held for possibe, none of them, and especially Danny, glanced my way anymore. When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up did I wonder if he wasn't quite as  
oblivious as he appeared. When I did caught his eye, mostly when we where forced to work togeter in class. He would just smile, nod or shake his head.

He wished he hadn't saved me, that was the only conculion I could come up with. I wanted to talk to him, and the day after the accident I had tried too. I was so angry that he didn't trust me, even when, after a few weeks, he must have notised I didn't tell anyone like he asked of me.

But he had saved my life, no matter how he had done it, and over time the anger faded away, replaced by thankfulness.

He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.

"Hey Danny." I said happily, but he only looked up, smiled a bit at me, with green eyes full of fear and anger, and then looked back into his notebook.

That was the last contact I had with him, sometimes I would look at him from a distance, in the caffetaria or the parking lot. I watched as he seemed to become paler and paler, skinnyer and skinnyer, by day. I felt miserable, and the dreams continued.

Even though I tried to send Happy e-mails, my mom cought my depression and called a few times. I didn't really lie to her, and told her I was having boy problems, but I didn't explain further. Dash, at least, seemed happy with the obvious wall between me and my lab partner. I could see he had been worried that 'Fenturd' was somehow spelling me, but for him it seemed to be the oppisite.

He grew more confident, standing with me untill class started, ignoring Danny completely, and Danny just returned this gesture.

The snow washed away, and Dash was kind of dissapointed that he didn't get to start a big snowfight. He was, however, very pleased that the trip to Lake Earie would soon be possible. It started raining one day though, and as the weeks past, it didn't stop.

Mia made me aware of another upcoming event, she called the first Tuesday of March to invite Dash to the girls Choice dance.

"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" She asked me for the thousand'st time.

"No Mi. I'm not going at all." I insisted, It wasn't that I didn't want to go, but there was no-one I would want to ask, exept maybe Danny, but he was still mostly ignoring me at that point.

"It will be really fun!" Mia mumbled, not really trying to convince me as I had told her there was no-one I wanted to go with already.

"You just have fun with Dash." I encouraged.

The next day, however, I was suprised to see that Mia wasn't her usual happy self at all. She was silent the whole day. Dash was also unusually quiet, and I didn't ask. If she wanted to talk, she would come to me herself.

Dash was still quiet when he walked me too class, the harsh look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't bring up the subject untill I was seated and he was hanging by me. As always, I was fully aware of Danny sitting next to me, though he hadn't even nodded today.

"So..." Dash started, looking at the floor. "Mia kind of asked me to the spring dance."

I smiled.

"That's great!" I said happily. "You'll have fun!"

"Well..." He looked at the ground even more intently. "I told her I had to think about it."

I frowned. "Why would you do that?" I made my voice just enough disaproving. I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.

"I was just wondering if... If you might be waiting for a chance to ask me."

I felt a wave of guilt flow trough me, but dicided to ignore it, I suddenly realized Danny was staring at Dash, hatred in his eyes, he was completely frozen up.

"Dash, I think you should go with Mia." I said.

"Did you plan on asking anyone else?"

I couldn't help but wonder if Danny noticed Dash' eyes quickly moving in his direction, by the stare Danny gave him I knew that was a yes.

"Well, no." I said. "I wasn't going to go at all." I couldn't help it but my voice sounded a bit sad.

"Why not?" Dash demanded.

I didn't want to explain that the only one I would want to ask didn't have any interest in me, and especially not when said person sat next to me.

"I'm going to new York that Saturday." I told Dash. I needed to get out of town anyway, suddenly, that seemed like the perfect time to go.

"Sorry, no." I said. "You should really say yes to Mia."

He nodded and walked away, a bit said.

I closed my eyes and tried to push the guilt away.

Mrs. Black started talking, I sighed and opened my eyes.

Danny was staring at me with a curious look in his eyes, a smile glued to his lips. I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away.

Now that I saw him, really saw him, from this close, he looked sick. Even more pale and skinny than I had origionally thought.

My hands started shaking.

"Mr. Fenton?" Mrs. Black asked, Danny turned too him.

"What?" he seemed imberrased as hsi cheeks flushed a soft pink. I looked at my notebook, not able to belive all the emotions flowing trough me. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me, he wasn't wanted in highschool, and I was, even if I didn't want too be.

But as far as I was into this boy, it was just unhealthy. I tried not to be aware of him, but that was impossible, so I tried not to show him I was aware of him. When the bell finally rang, I turned my back to him, expecting him to ignore me again.

"Sam?" His voice was soft, it shouldn't have been so relieving to hear his voice! I turned to him quickly, my eyes probably panicked as I did, but I relaxed as I saw his blue, not green but blue, eyes, that looked at me softly, not mad at all.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" was all I managed to say, he smiled a bit.

"No, not really." he then admidded.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. He waited.

"Then what do you want, Danny?" I asked, opening my eyes again.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I know I wasn't really nice to you, but it's easier like this." His face was very serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We shouldn't be friends, in fact, you should stay as far away from me as possible."

Okay, that was kind of rude. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry you regret your decision." I said, gritting my teeth.

He seemed shocked.

"What?" He clearly didn't understand what I meant. "Regret what Decision?"

"For not just letting that stupif car kill me." I said harshly, he just stared at me in disbelieve.

"You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do."

"You don't know anything!" He sounded angry now.

I wanted to yell at him, but I just gathered my books, stood, and walked out of the room.

Gym was brutal, wewere playing basketball again. My team never past the ball, so that was good but today I tripped a lot, probably because I was angry.

My head was filled with Danny, and it was a relief to leave. The truck hadn't gotten any damage from the accident, and as I walked closer to it, I froze. Tucker was leaning against the truck.

I walked on. "Hey Tucker." I said.

"Hi, Sam."

"What's up?" I asked. I wasn't even paying attention as I opened the door of the truck, trew my bag inside and closed the door again, looking at him now.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me? " His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls choise?" I asked, a bit irritated.

"Well, yeah." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

I just smiled at him.

"Well, thanks for asking, but I'm going to new York that day."

He nodded.

"Okay then. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe." I said.

He just walked away, and I heared a chuckle that could only be that of one person.

I looked up. Danny Fenton was parked close to my tuck, leaning against it, his eyes on me.

I quickly got into my truck and slammed the door. Danny was in his car already, and cut me of before I could even drive. He stopped precicely so that I couldn't drive away, waiting for his siblings. I considered just driving anyway and crushing his beautiful Car, but then I could actually hurt him, no matter how angry I was, I could never do that.

Kwan suddenly stood by the passengers side window, I opened it.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you something." I didn't look at him, just stared trough the front window, and saw Danny somehow stiffen.

"Are you going to ask me to the spring dance?" I felt like trowing up, and seemingly so did Danny. He turned around in the driverseat slowly, not looking at me, but glaring at Kwan.

"No." My voice sounded sharp. Irritated. "I'm not in town."

"Yeah, Dash said that."

"Then why asking me?"

"I was hoping you just didn't want to dissapoint him, but it's cool, we still have the prom."

Before I could respond, he walked back towards his car, I could feel the shock on my face, and saw Danny's glaring gaze follow Kwan walking away, before he looked at me, his face softened.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. "For everything today." Luckily I was good in lipreading.

And then his siblings got into the car, and he drove away.

I drove home slowly.

When I got home, I started cooking for my grandma, it was a long process, so it would keep me buzzy. While I was simmering the raw chicken, an action I took with great horror, the phone rang. It was Mia, Dash had told her yes. I told her I was going to drink a glass of juice to celebrate, and she told me she had to go, she wanted to call the others to tell them the news too.

She asked me one more time if I really didn't want to go to the dance, and I honestly told her that there was only one person I would want to go with, when she asked me who it was I acted like I was going to awnser, but then said I smelled something funny and had to go check the chicken.

After we hung up, I went to check the chicken, My head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Danny had spoken to me today: What did he mean: I had to stay away from him? I felt the blood get out of my skin as I realized he might have noticed I was way to much into him. Maybe he wasn't interested in me at all...

Well, that was fine, I could leave him alone, I would get trough school, and then find a college as far away from here as possible.

My grandma seemed suspicious when it smelled like warm vetgtables when she came home, but when I showed her the chicken I was preparing, she just smiled.

"Gran?" I asked as she was almost done eating, when had I actually started calling her that? When had she started allowing me to call her that?

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, is it okay if I go to new York next week?"

"Why?" She sounded suprised.

"Well, I want to get some books, and maybe a few new clothes."

"Are you going all by yourself?" She asked, she probably though I was going on a date or someting.

"Yes."

"New York is a big city."

"Wisconsin is too."

"You want me to ask Mike to go with you?" I guess I had found out where she dissapeared to all day, Ava and Mike.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to bore him with ebing in dressingrooms all day."

"Oh. Okay then... Will you be back in time for the dance?"

I wished she wouldn't have known about that.

"Well... No." I said. She just left me alone.

The next morning, I parked my truck as far away from Danny's car as possible. He wanted me to stay away, then I would.

But as I got out of the car, I dropped my keys, and before I could pick it up, another pair of hands did that for me. I jerked up. Danny Fenton was right next to me, leaning against my truck, the keys in his hand.

"How did you do that? I'm sure you stood by your car, way over there!" I pointed out, but I tried to sound casual, not pushy. Danny grinned.

"I have my ways." He said as I reached for the keys, instead of giving them, he took my hand in his. It felt good, natural.

"And by the way, it's not my fold you are so unobservant." We both grinned. Then I realized what we where doing, and jerked my hand away.

"Why the car thing by the way? I thought you where ignoring me to death, not irritating me to death." I joked.

He flinched. "I'm not trying to kill you." His voice sounded harsh, I frowned.

"I was just joking." I mumbled.

"I know, and I'm not pretending you don't exist." He said. "I wouldn't be here if I did."

"No, because you're trying to irritate me."

His eyes flashed green, and his lips pressed into a line. I had angered him.

"You're acting absurd." he said, I felt my hands tingle, I wanted to hit him so bad. I turned my back and started walking away.

"Wait!" he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't saying it wasn't true, but I promise it isn't." He said.

"Just leave me alone." I said, but he kept walking with me.

"I was going to ask something, but I got distracted."

"By what?"

"By the feeling of your hand in mine." He simply said, I cameto an abrupt halt.

"Do you have a multiple personallity dissorder?" I asked.

He paused.

"You could say that."

I grinned humorlessly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday... you know, the day of the spring dance..." I interupted him.

"Are you trying to be funny?" I almost drowned in his blue eyes as I looked in his direction.

"Can I please finish my question?"

I bit my lip.

"Fine."

"I heared you said you wanted to go to new York that day, do you need a ride?"

That was unexpected.

"I thought I had to stay away from you."

"I changed my mind."

"Okay... but Why?" I meant the ride, and he knew it.

"Well, I want to go to some stores there, and I'm not sure if your truck will make it."

"It works just fine." I started to walk away again.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you don't get into a carcrash again." He admidded, keeping up with me easily.

"I thought you regretted saving me."

"I never said that. In fact I don't."

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend." I said, realizing I had already said something femilliar.

"Are you trying to look for exuses?" He sounded amused.

"No, I just don't understand."

"It would be better if we weren't friends." We stopped, and he faced me, the rain now harshly pouring down on us. "But I can't stay away from you anymore."

His eyes stared in mine more intence, and I gasped.

"Do you accept the ride?"

I couldn't speak, so I sighed deeply and just nodded.

"Okay." He smiled at me, and turned to walk away.

I grabbed his wrist, and he faced me again.

"What's with the green eyes all the time?" I asked, I looked at the ground.

"You should really just stay away from me." He shook his head and then looked me in the eye. "And I'm very selfish." He mumbled, but then he walked away, like I was never holding him at all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: **I hope you guys enjoyed the previous Chapter! This Chapter was hard, because Blood, by far, isn't a Ghosts ultimate desire or weakness. I think I managed. You'll see :)

That said: I don't own DP or Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Sick**

I made my way too English in a daze, and didn't even realized when I first walked in that class was already started.

"Thank you for joining us, miss Manson." Mr. Lancer, who also gave history, said in a disaproving tone. I blushed and hurried to my seat. It wasn't untill class ended that I realized Dash wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt, but he and Tucker both met me by the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't totaly unforgiven.

Dash seemed to get back to his usual self as we where walking, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was going to stop, and so Dash wanted to go to lake earie this weekend. I tried to sound eager, to make up his dissapointment for yesterday.

It wasn't that hard to act like I actually wanted to go. Dash had told me lake Earie was a two and a half drive from here, and maybe it would put my mind on something else. Hopefully.

The rest of the morning past in a blur. It was difficult to believe that i hadn't just imagined what Danny had said, and the way he had looked at me. Maybe it was just one of those dreams, maybe I had confused a dream with reality. So I was impatient and frightened as Mia and I entered the caffetaria. I wanted to see his face, I wanted to see if he'd turned back to the cold person I'd learned to know and got used too.

Or if I, by some weird miracle, really heared what I had heared this morning. Mia babbled on and on about her plans for the spring dance, and Valery, who was going to go with Kwan, was also more exited then usual.

Dissapointment flew trough me as I let my eyes wonder to his table, his siblings where there, talking quickly like always, but he wasn't. Had he gone home? I followed the still babbling Mia trough the line, realising I'd lost my appitite. I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade. I just wished it was big enough for me to drown in.

"Ew. Fenton is staring at you again." Mia snapped. "I wonder why he's sitting alone."

My head snapped up, following her gaze to see Danny, he was smiling at me. Once he saw I was looking back at him, he gestured for me to come over. As I stared at him in disbelieve, he gestured again, a bit irritated.

"Does he mean you?" Mia asked, she sounded disgusted.

"Oh shut up. You don't even know him." I snapped, she stared at me, and sighed.

"Your right, I'm sorry, you like him don't you?" I blushed.

"I don't know yet."

I felt her staring after me as I walked over to him, and as I reached his table, I imediatly sat down. I watched him, he was still smiling.

It was hard to believe, after the last few weeks, that this wasn't just another dream. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"This is different." I finally said, he grinned.

"I decided, If I was going to be screwed anyway, I might as well have someone to cheer me up."

I waited for him to say something that made sence, but he remained silent.

"The hell?" I managed to choke out, he grinned.

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive." I mumbled, ignoring their stares burning in my back.

"I may not give you back, though," he said, his eyes flashing a wicked green for a second, I gulped.

He just laughed.

"You look worried."

"No, just... suprised."

"I told you, I'm very selfish. I don't want to stay away from you anymore." He was still smiling, but his blue eyes had saddened somehow.

"Why would you have to stay away from me?"

"You don't know who I am." How he said that made me freeze up for a second, as I mentally added: 'or what.'

He groaned. "I always say to much when I'm with you!" He seemed frustrated.

"Don't worry, I don't understand anyway."

"Luckily."

"So... are we friends now?" I asked, his smile grew wider.

"If that's what you want, but I'm warning you, being friends with me is like paying suïcide." Something in me knew that already.

"I don't care." I insisted, and he sighed, his smile fading away.

"I know, that's the problem. You should care more."

"But I don't, there's not much I have to loose anyway."

"You're not very smart you know."

"As long as I'm not, can we try to be friends?"

"That's right."

I looked down at my hands, not knowing what to do now.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, his smile wide again. I couldn't stop myself from looking up, and, stupid as I was, blurted out the truth.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

He kept smiling.

"Any luck yet?"

"Not very much."

"Any theories?"

I blushed, I had been thinking about some things, but I couldn't say them out loud.

"Won't you tell me?" He asked, his smile growing wider.

"Too emberrasing." I admidded.

He grinned.

"Well, that's why I wanna know."

"Well, you promised me an explenation, and I'm not getting one, so your not getting any of mine."

We stared at each-other, his smile still present, mine completely gone.

He then looked over my shoulder, and snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"You're boyfriends seem to be unpleased with me, they think I'm trying to hurt you. They're arguing about wheter or not to come and drag you away from here."

"I don't know who you mean. I don't have a boyfriend, and especially not two.

"I mean Baxter and Foley."

He stared at me, and I had to look away.

"Aren't you hungry?" He suddenly asked, putting my mind on something else. He sounded a bit worried.

"Not really." I mumbled, suddenly realising I still wasn't even though my stomach had calmed down by now.

"Can you ddo me a favor?" I suddenly asked.

"Sure." He paused. "Depends on what itr is you want."

"Can you warn me before you have another moodswing?"

"That does sound fair." He sounded dead serious, but as I looked up, I saw him pressing his lips together so he wouldn't start laughing.

"Can I have one anwser in return?" He asked me then.

"Fine."

"Tell me one theory." Hell, I couldn't go back now.

I sighed. "Bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Not very creative."

"It's all I got."

"I don't believe that."

"Your choise."

"Your not even close." He then teased.

"No spiders?" I asked.

"Nope."

"No radioactivity?" I asked, he didn't anwser.

"You could call it radioactivity. I guess."

I looked up at him, he looked death-serious.

"I'll figure it out at some point." I warned.

"I wish you wouldn't try."

"Why not?" I demanded.

He sighed.

"What if I'm no superhero? What if I'm some evil dude who is out to kill you?"

I felt some pieces of the puzzle fall into place, though he was just teasing.

"Oh, I see."

"You do?" He sounded scared.

"Yeah. You're dangerous. But not bad." I shook my head. "You would try to protrect me from yourself if you where."

"I guess that makes sence... but you're wrong." He smiled at me, that goofy smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "I've done some pretty nasty things before you came trough."

"People can change." I insisted.

"No, they can't, they can act like they have, but they can't."

"You don't have much faith in the world, do you?"

The following silence lasted untill I noticed the cafetaria was almost empty. I jumped to my feet, suddenly a little dizzy but ignoring it.

"We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons." He smiled up at me, but his eyes seemed troubled as he saw I wasn't really steady.

"Well, I'm going." I told him.

"I'll see you later then." He grinned.

I nodded, but when I heared the first bell, I ran away. I could feel my head spinn, and nod in a good way, but dicided to ignore it.

I was lucky, mrs. Black wasn't in the room yet. I quickly sat down, not able to look anyone in the eye.

Mrs. Black came into the room then, calling the class to order. He had a box in his arm, and started passing small lamps around.

"Okay guys, I want you all to take a lamp, and look at each-others eyes like a docter sometimes does." He said. "Then I want you to draw the eye of your partner, and mark the parts of the eye we've learned of.

I remembered Danny's eyes flashing green, and suddenly realized why he wasn't here.

"Sam, would you want to demonstrate together with... Mia, before the class." Mrs. Black asked, I shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

But as I stood up, I imideatly had to sit down again, the room spinning around like crazy. I felt all the blood drain from my face. What the hell?

"Sam? Are you okay?" I heared mrs. Black ask, she had clearly sene all the color dissapear from my face, and I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, it will pass in a second." I said, but I wasn't that sure.

"Can someone take Sam to the nurse, please?" I heared mrs. Black say, allarmed as I saw my table move closer to me. I didn't have to look up to see that Dash was the one to voulentear.

"Can you walk?" He asked me, I just nodded, standing up, but grabbing the desk for support in the process. Dash let me lean on him, and I leaned against him heavily, knowing I would fall if I didn't.

After walking for a few minutes trough the school, I started to feel even weaker.

"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I whispered, my voice only barely loud enough to hear.

He nodded, and dragged me towards a bench.

I leaned my head on the bench.

"Sam? You're green."

"Sam?" I heared another voice call from the distance, I knew who it was.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" I heared him ask, he sounded really upset, concerned.

I was trying harshly not to trow up as I kept my eyes closed. Dash sounded really upset.

"I don't know what happened, she stood up, and suddenly she turned all pale... I think she fainted."

"Sam?" His voice was right next to me now. "Can you hear me?"

I wanted to say that I just needed a minute, but all that came out was a small noise.

I felt the bench dissapear from under me.

"I'll take her to the nurse. You go back to class." I could almost see Dash stare at him angryly, but he did as he was told.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was in his arm, he was walking now.

"I'm fine, I just stood up too fast, I need a minute." I said, though it sounded more like. "... ne, ... stood too, ute."

He, however, understood what I said perfectly. "This is more then just standing up too fast Sam." He insisted.

I don't know how he opened the door without using his hands, though I remembered the first day I had been here, when he had also done something like that, but suddenly we where in the nurses office.

"Oh my." I heared the nurse say.

"She doesn't feel well." Danny explained as he out me down on a bench, a softer one this time.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." I insisted again, but Danny just glanced at me worriedly. "I'm fi-ine." I said, getting of the bench, the room was spinning again, but I was forcing myself to ignore it.

I strode out of the office, and felt Danny right behind me. "Why are you so stubborn?" He asked, I sighed.

"Because I..." The wall spinned again, and I stopped my pase, trying to steady myself.

"Gym." I moaned, knowing I wasn't going to be able to run around today.

"I'll bring you home." Danny said.

"Ditch school?" I asked.

"It's not ditching, you're not in any state of walking around right now."

He walked away, but gestured for me to follow, I did that, though I was a bit dizzy.

He opened the door of the school for me, and walked towards his car. I just followed him.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"I'll deliver it by your home after school."

"Need the keys?"

"No."

I frowned, but left it alone, this was just another piece of the puzzle, but I had yet to place it.

We walked towards is shiny, black and white car, of which I couldn't make out the brand, and he opened the passengersdoor for me, I sat down, and put on my seatbelt.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, I recognized the music.

"Dumpty Humpty?" I asked, pleased by his choise of music.

"You know them?"

"Favorite band."

"It's my favorite too."

I listened to the music, leaning against the chair and closing my eyes as I relaxed. It was impossible for me not to softly sing along, but Danny didn't seem irritated by it, in fact, at some point I cought him smiling at me, and I told him to watch the road.

As soon as I said that, I realized we where driving pretty hard.

"What are your parents like?" He suddenly asked. I glanced over at him, he was still watching the road, but he seemed truely curious.

"My mom is very pushy, always trying to stop me from being gothic. She thinks I'm depressed and needto find a new sun." I paused a second. "She hates my musicstyle too." We both chuckled.

"My dad's different, though he also wants me to stop wearing all black, but he's not being pushy about it."

"How old are you, Sam?" he asked.

"I'm sixteen." I awnsered.

"You don't seem sixteen." I shrugged when he said that.

"So, why did your parents want to go on that travel?" I was suprised he still remembered that.

"I don't know, it has always been their dream. I want them to be happy."

"I wonder if they would accept everything from you that easily."

"They're my parents, they have a right not to accept."

"You have that right too."

"I don't know which world you live in."

"Would they accept any boy you come home with?" His voice was hessitent.

"I don't think so."

"Would they accept... me?"

"I... I don't know. Where did that question come from?"

"Just curious."

"Like I believe that."

"I don't believe myself either." We laughed, and I then realised the car had stopped, we where standing before my grandma's house.

"Are you going to tell me about your familly too?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do your parents do for the living?" I already knew it, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Not that."

"Why not."

"It's emberrasing."

"Why?"

He blushed.

"They're ghost hunters."

I grinned.

"It's not funny!" He defended, I shook my head.

"I know, I just thought it was Ironic."

"Why?" He sounded upset.

"You know, you don't seem like the person to be quickly imberrasd... Dani and Jazz are your siblings?"

"Jazz is, Dani is my niece, but she is addopted by my parents."

"Why?"

"Her dad's crazy."

"Ow."

"You should go, You're grandma is going to come home soon."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Bye Sam, See you next week."

"Won't I see you tommorow?"

"No, I have to go take care of some buisness."

"Oh... okay. See you." I said, stepping out of the car, slamming the door behind me, Danny opened the window.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" I nodded.

"Don't get into trouble." He closed the window, and watched as I went to the door.

And he was still watching as I got inside.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Yup, last Chapter was really hard to write, I had too change a lot. Since I'm not going to get back at the fact that Sam wasn't feeling well, I will explain: She was just sick, shit happens.

Also, this is the first Chapter where our 'Jacob' comes in. I like him, he is, right after Danny, my favorite male character of this story already, :P

That said: Dp is owned by Butch Hartman, and blah, blah blah... The usual. What I do own, is the OC's I added in this story, Including Mike, though I do not own the name sadly.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Scary stories**

As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the tv, I was really listening for my truck. I would have thought I would hear the engine, but as I peeked out of the curtain, I saw the truck there, I could have sworn Danny was leaning against it, but as I stared for a while, I realised it was just the truck, nothing and no-one else.

I wasn't looking forward to friday, and it more than lived up to my non-expectations. Of course there where 'the talks' about me and Danny. Luckily nobody really seemed to blame me, though Mia did ask me a lot. Luckily, Dash had kept his mouth shut, and nobody knew about Danny's involvement with the nurse.

Unluckily, Mia's questions went from curious to just rude.

"So, what did Fenton want yesterday?" Her voice was casual, but fake.

"He just wanted to talk." I said.

"You looked angry."

"Did I?" I acted like I was suprised by this.

Mia just went to another point.

"I've never seen him with anyone but his familly before. It's kind of weird."

"Weird." I agreed. Mia seemed anoyed, I guess she was hoping for a good story, or maybe she just thought I didn't trust her enough as a friend yet. The truth was: I didn't know what to say.

But the worst about friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped to see his blue/green eyes. When I walked into the cafetaria with Mia and Dash, I couldn't stop myself from looking at his table, where Jazz and Dani where both sitting, quickly talking, their lips moving fast enough to barely see it.

I couldn't help but smile back as Dani cought my eye, smiled at me, waved a little and then went back to talking with her sibling, or niece actually.

I couldn't help but feel dissapointed as I realized I didn't know how long it would take before I saw him again.

The group I sat with, my usual group, was full of exitement about the next day, the trip to lake Earie was almost fully planned out, and the rain had stopped. I hadn't even realised it had, but the sun had returned, and the days where getiing warmer again. Dash was talking, making wide gestures as he did.

I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Star today, she was a girl that was mainly in our group because she was a friend of Dash and Kwan. I didn't understand her stares untill we all walked out the room together, I was walking right behind her, her golden blond hair sometimes swiping in my face, and she was unaware of this fact.

"I don't know why Sam..." She sneered my name as she talked to Mia. "Doesn't just sit with the Fentons from now on." Mia looked at her.

"We're her friends." She defended me, she was unaware of me being this close too. "And by the way, she didn't even know what he wanted yesterday." she seemed unsure of this, but her eyes where harsh on Star as she defended me, and I was thankfull for that.

That night at dinner, my grandmother seemed authosiastic about my trip to lake Earie the next day. I think she felt guilty for not being home so often. Of course she knew the names of all the kids that where coming, and their parents, and their grandparents, and probably even their great-grandparents.

She seemed to approve the kids I hang out with. I wondered if she would also approve if I told her I was offered a ride to New York by Danny Fenton.

I meant to sleep in, but I woke up by the bright green light again, as I sat up, It slowly dissapeared again.

The place we all gathered was by what grandma called: A shop just outside of town. By the parking lot I already recognized Dash his blue car, next to it, I could see my friends standing, animatidly talking. Tucker was there, and also some other boys I had class with. Mia was their, and so where Valery and Star. As I stepped out of my truck, I saw Star glaring at me.

So it was going to be such a day.

"There you are!" Dash said happily when he saw me, he pointed at the sky. "It's going to be very hot today." He added, and I smiled. It was sunny, and for once there was not one cloud in the sky, which was a relief after a winter without a sun.

"I told you I was going to be here." I told him.

"I guess we're complete, unless you invited someone?" I knew he meant Danny, but I hadn't. I had thought about it, but I didn't want to push in our already vulnerable new friendship.

"Nope." I said. Dash looked satisfied.

"Are you gonna go in your truck?" he asked.

"I don't think It'l make such a long ride." I mumbled.

"Oh, you can drive with me then." He promised.

It was a very long drive to lake Earie, but I didn't mind. We stopped one time on the way to eat and drink someting, and all sat by the side of a forest. I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

I'd never been to lake earie before, but I liked the place, it had something dark and sinister, but yet, and this was probably because of the sun, it had something inviting. The water was nice and clean, and some of us imideatly jumped in the water. Not including me.

After an hour of chatter, some boys wanted to go walk in the forest close to the lake, and I happily agreed to go with them. Valery and Mia where also going, but Star was staying behind, and that made me happy. The walk wasn't all to long, but, watching all the nature, I soon fell behind.

I didn't mind, the quiet of the woods calmed me. A small part of my mind, though, was distracted as I wondered what Danny was doing now. I wondered what he would say if I had invited him, if he was here with me. Probably some teasing one-liner about me being absorbed by the forest.

When I got back to the group, I saw our group had multipied. As I sat down, I looked at all the newcomers, and was distracted by one of them, he wore only black, his skin was pale, his hair really blonde, and his eyes where almost white. When Dash told them our names, I saw the same boy glance up at me in interest.

As Dash told us their names, I caught the boys name, which was Mike. I was sitting with Valery, who didn't feel the need to fill all the silence with unneeded chatter, it left me free to think. Of course my mind landed on Danny again, and I was thinking about what he could be again. He said he was dangerous, and evil, but I didn't believe that last one.

I knew exactly why I was drawn to him, and it scared me.

After a while, some people dicided to go swimming again, and I was left alone by Valery and Mia, to sit and bath in the sun again. Star and Kwan where listening to some music on his Ipod, and three of the newcomers where sitting close to me too. This included the boy named Mike. He quickly came over to sit by me.

He was beautiful, his blanc skin flawless. But I couldn't bring myself to apreciate it.

"You're Samantha Manson, Aren't you?" He asked.

"Sam." I said.

"I'm Mike, you bought my car."

"Oh!" I shaked his hand. "I like it. It's a very good car." I told him.

"Yeah, but it's kind of slow." He laughed.

"It's not that slow. It's good enough for me." I objected.

"Have you tried to go over sixty?"

"No."

"Good. Don't try it."

We both grinned.

"It does good in a carcrash though." I said.

This seemed to worry him a bit, but he just laughed it away. "I don't think a tank could take it out." He agreed.

"I think a tank would give me a heart attack if it rushed toward me before it even hit the truck, though." I laughed, it was easy to talk to him.

"You know Mike, Samantha?" Star asked me in an anoying tone.

"I bough his car." I said. "And it's Sam."

"Whatever." She said.

"I was just telling Kwan how sad it is that none of the Fentons could make it today, and especially Daniel. Didn't anyone invite him?" I felt mad. I hadn't, and she knew it.

"You mean Jack Fentons family?" Mike asked her, much to her irrtation.

"Yes. You know 'em?" She asked, still staring at me.

"The Fenton's aren't allowed here." Mike said, turning to me again and ignoring Star completely now. I inwardly thanked him for that, but was taken aback by his tone. What did he mean?

"So, Amity driving you insane yet?"

"Not really." I said, I actually began to like it here now that I had gotten used to the place.

I was still taken aback by his comment on the Fenton's, and suddenly had a Plan, though it was a stupid plan.

"Wanna walk trough the forest for a bit?" I asked Mike, he nodded and got up, I also got up. As we walked into the forest, I decided to start my plan.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen." He grinned.

"Really?" I asked, I had guessed him older.

"I'm tall for my age." He said.

"My gran said you live just outside of town." I said, as if I was hoping for him to say that he did.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say just outside of town, but I live close, yes." I admidded, and I smiled at him.

"So... what did you mean: The Fenton's aren't alloweed here?"

he grinned.

"Like I said, they're not allowed."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Do you like scary stories?"

I didn't have to act as if I did. I loved them.

"I love them!" I exclaimed, and I decided to play the 'as long as your with me' card, I stepped a little closer to him.

Mike walked over to a bench, and set down, I sat down with him, again moving a little closer, he seemed to enjoy this.

"Have you ever heared any fairytales from your gran? About our world I mean, where we came from?"

I had, I remembered always wanting one of those story's before I went to sleep.

"Yeah, long ago. I don't really remember them." I admidded, it was true, this was in the time before we moved away from Amity.

"Well, there are lots of story's, some of them claiming we came from the ancients."

"The whatnow?"

"The ancients. Their plants that look and act like humans."

"Like with that book? Wings I think it was called?"

"No, a lot different, but that's not what I'm getting at." His voice dropped a little lower.

"They where the start of humanity, though they later on started being made from flesh, but against them, on the other side of the wall, as we say it, where things that didn't have to do anything with nature. The inviseble ones, we call them."

I though about Danny's hands against my head when I needed it, while he wasn't even there, I remembered him talking to me clearly, but while he was supposedly right behind me, I couldn't see him.

"The Inviseble ones?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, according to legend, my greatgrandfather knew one, that's why I know this story so well." He grinned, to show that he had little trust in the legend.

"What?"

"They say he was an ancient, you see, The inviseble ones are the natural enemy of the Ancient, because they are that far away from nature. According to legend, Inviseble ones even have one task in their life, some day, they'll meet someone that they will have to kill, and they'll know it when they see this person."

"I have no Idea what your talking about, what is an Ancient and what is an Invisible one again?"

He seemed to think this trough.

"I think the best way to describe them are... well, I don't know anything that could describe the Ancients, but I think you would call the Inviseble ones ghosts."

"So ghosts are evil."

"Not realy, they do what they do. They're just not Ancients friends. Anyways, the ghosts that came to my greatgrandfather where different, or so they claimed. They said that they where 'half'."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that they where part human, and part ghosts."

"Is that even possible?"

"It's just a story Sam." He grinned at me.

"I know, I was thinking in the line of the story." I lied.

"Okay, well, I suppose you are thinking now: What does this have to do with the Fentons?"

I nodded.

"Well, my greatgrandfather is still alive, and he claims the three children, the Fenton children, not the parents, are half-ghosts too. He owns the lake, though I am mostly here to make sure nothing goes wrong... but anyways, that's why they aren't allowed here."

I nodded slowly.

"So you say, that the Fenton's aren't alowed here..." I tried to sound teasing, so that he wouldn't know how seriously I was considering the truth behind this story. "Because your great-grandfather, who is probably almost a hundred years old, claims they are some kind of monsters?"

He laughed.

"Crazy right?"

"Not to say very Racist."

"I agree on that... You have goose-bumps."

"It's a very good story."

He grinned. "I guess."

I stood.

"Wanna walk on? Or should we go back now, It's getting pretty cold, I don't know how long we've been here. They might have left without me."

"If that's so then I'll personally bring you home." We laughed.

"So..." He then continued. "Would you want to hang out sometimes?" I felt guilty as he said that, knowing I had used him, but I nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that, you know where I live, right?" He nodded.

"Where have you been?" Dash asked as we came back to the group, we sat down with them, though it was getting pretty late, no-one wanted to leave yet, I could see this.

"Mike was telling me a story." I smiled at Mike, and he grinned.

We sat there untill it was really dark, and then started packing up.

"When will I see you again?" Mike asked just a bit too eagerly, but as I saw where his eyes where directed, I could tell he was tauting Dash.

"I'll ask gran when she visits your mom again, and I'll come too." My promise was real.

"That would be cool." He grinned.

We walked back too the parkinglot, the warmth still hanging around us. We loaded our stuff back in. I crawled in the backseat of Dash' car, sitting with Kwan and Mia. I simply layed my head back and tried very hard not to think.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: **I truely enjoyed the previous chapter, but that's probably because I already know what Mike is. :P

Anyway, I do not really like this chapter (It's boring and Danny isn't there), but it has to be done. By the way, the story is going to change a bit from now on, though the really really really big lines will be the same... Anyway...

I'm not gonna do a disclaimer, because everyone already knows what I'm gonna say ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Nightmare**

I told gran I had a lot of homework to do, and that I wasn't hungry. She glared at me, but accepted it because there was a quiz on tv that she wanted to look at.

Once in my room, I locked the door. I dug trough my desk untill I found my old earphones, and plugged them into my cdplayer. I picked a cd from humpty dumpty, despite the fact that one of those songs would always remind me of Danny sinds he brought me home, and put in the earphones. I hit play, and lay down on my bed.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. After this, I concentrated very hard on the music, listening to the lyrics, trying to put my mind on only that. Unluckily, I had listened to these songs already for at least a thousand times, and I knew it very well. I started listening to the background music, trying to unravel every instrument.

By the third time I had listened trough the cd, I was suprised to find that I still heared new sounds every time I listened. And I was happy as I found that listening too the music made it impossible to think, which was my whole purpose. After the fourth time of listening to the cd, I, finally, fell asleep.

I awoke in an unfimiliar, yet more then fimiliar, scene, and something in the back of my mind told me I was dreaming again. I recognized the green light I sometimes saw in my room, only I wasn't in my room, I was in the school.

Then, Mike was suddenly there. He grabbed my hand, trying to get me to hide.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You have to run!" Mike sounded panicked, looking me deeply in the eyes.

"This way, Sam." I stiffened.

Danny's voice came from above me, and as I slowly looked up, I saw him. He was hidden in shadows, even though the green light seemed to be radiating from him, All I could see where his eyes, these bright, green eyes. He held out his hand to me.

"Don't! He'll kill you!" Mike whispered, but yet, I grabbed Danny's hand, and he dragged me up, into the air.

"You're not scared?" He asked, his voice was soft, his eyes where soft too.

"Well, I am. A little." I admidded.

"Yeah..." His soft eyes hardened as he looked me in the eye, his eyes growing brighter. "You should be!" His voice was harsh too as I felt all live drown out of me.

I quickly sat up in my bed, my movement made the cd player fall to the ground as I was still wearing the earphones. My light was still on, and I was sitting fully dressed on my bed. I even had my shoes on. I glanced at the clock, it was five-thirty in the morning.

I groaned, fell back, and kicked off my combat boots. I was way too uncomfertable to fall asleep though, and I quickly stood, put off my bra from under my top, kicked off my jeans and lay down in my bed again, my blanket fully over me.

However, I couldn't sleep at all, recalling Danny's harsh, green eyes in my dream, and I sat up again. My subconsiousness had showed me the pictures I wanted to avoid, and now I would have to face them. I got out of my bed, grabbed my bathroom bag, and went to the bathroom.

I wanted to take a long shower, but it ended up being a short one because my mind was filled with Danny every second of it. After the shower, I went back to my room, wrapped in a black towel. when I was in the hall, I realised I couldn't tell if My gran was still asleep, or if she had already left for Ava or where-ever she was going, she seemed to leave earlier and earlier by time. I softly opened the bedroom door of my gran, and saw she was gone already.

I also saw it was seven o'clock already, and as I closed the door again, I realised I had taken a longer shower then I had though I had. I hoped gran wouldn't find out.

When I came into my bedroom, I dressed into my most comfy clothing: A baggy pants and a black humpty dumpty T-shirt. I then went to my computer, realising I couldn't put it off any longer. As my computer was starting up, I went to my cd-player, picked it up from the ground, and placed it on my desk, where I removed the earphones and started the Cd again.

Then, I turned to my computer again, and opened google. I decided to look up if Danny's parents had a website. I typed in his name: Fenton.

There where too much things to sort out, but the only thing that actually looked like it could be somebody's job was a webside called . The website was a simple one, green with blue. There was a picture of a fat man, and a tiny woman he had his shoulders trown around, all there was was a phone number. I didn't really have anything by that. I went back to google.

I looked up: Ghosts.

Nothing really cought my eye, but I frealised it wasn't really their name, how had Mike called them again? If I recalled corectly, he had called them the invisible ones. I looked this up. The only page I thought could help me was called: The Invisible one, the killers of humanity.

I opened this site, and imideatly got a whole story down on me.

Apparently, The invisible ones, or ghosts, as some people liked to call them, where death people, all they where really good in was pranking people but every one of them had one purpose. One day, he or she would meet a young boy or girl he or she would have to kill. This would only happen once in his or her existance.

There was a quicklink that proudly told me I could see a picture of a ghost if I clicked it, but I decided to leave it and read on. This was where the part I was looking for came, the one of 'Halfa's'

This part of the page told me of how humans and Ghosts had once tried to be a team, but this didn't quite work out when one ghostwoman fell in love with the man she was supposed to kill, she tried to hold in, but in the end she killed him anyways.

Devistated by his death, she killed herself too. I didn't really understand how this was possible because she was already death, but I didn't care, it was just a legend.

Their blood and ecto-plasma mixed up, and a half ghost was born out of this.

Then, a whole list with how you could recognize a ghost came up, and I recognized a few. These where the changing eye colors by heavy emotions, the being able to become invisible, the cold skin, the fast talking, and a few other things.

But other then these little things, there was not much I could relate Danny to. Irritated, I shut off the computer. I also felt emberrasd I was even considering this. I decided I would have to blame Danny for acting so weird, and Mike for telling me that story.

I had to get out of the house, but there was nowhere I could go without flying or a three-day drive. I pulled on my combatboots anyway, not sure where I was headed, and went downstairs. I put on my black Jacket, and went outside, getting in my truck and driving around town mindlessly.

Soon, it started to rain, thick drops fell onto my front window, but I didn't care, I just drove on. I forced myself too think of the two questions I wanted anwsered more then anything else. First, I had to decide if it could be true, if Danny could really be a half ghost. Imideatly my mind responded with a no, but I wasn't that sure. There was no rational explenation for how I had survived the accident with the car, and there wasn't a rational explenation for the flashing green eyes either.

The other important thing I had to think of: What was I going to do if I wasn't crazy, if this was true?

First, I would have to find out if my speculations where true, if I was really the one Danny had to kill. If this was true, there where only two things I could do: Be smart, and stay away from him. But I couldn't bring myself to consider this an option. I could never leave him alone.

Then there was the last option, the option I would also take if he wasn't out to kill me. I could do nothing different from before. I could just act as if everything was normal. I could act not too care about who... about what he was.

My head spun around in awnserless circles. There was one thing I was sure of: The dark Danny I had seen in my dream wasn't the real Danny, he was only a reflection of my fear.

Suddenly, I knew I never really had a choise. I was already in too deep. Now that I knew, if I knew, I could do nothing with it, because no matter what I would do, I would always want Danny to be there, even if this would cause my death.

I drove back home, happy that in my panic, I hadn't driven too far.

It was noon when I got inside of the house, I went upstairs and got dressed for the day, jeans and a black top. It didn't take too much effort to concentrate on my task for the day, a paper on Macbeth that was due Wednesday.

I settled into outlining a rough draft contentedly, more serene than I'd felt since... well, since Thursday afternoon, if I was being honest. Now that I had made a decicion, though it had never really been my choise, it was easy to live with myself. Dangerously easy.

And so the day went on, productive, I finished my paper, and then started cooking, when my grandma came home, I asked her when she was going to see Ava again, also asking where she actually dissapeared too all day. My guessing was right. She mostely went to Ava's, though she sometimes went to seee some other friends of hers. She would see Ava next week, on saturday, but, because I already had plans, I asked gran to tell Mike I would come soon, but I had stuff too do.

All in all, I didn't feel any different before my walk with Mike, I should feel different, I should be afraid, I knew I should be, but I couldn't bring myself too be. I slept dreamlessly that night, too tired to actually dream. I woke by the bright green light, but it dissapeared quickly. I felt the chills go trough my spine as I realized what, or better said who, that light must have been coming from. But why would he be here?

My grandma had finished breakfast when I came downstairs, and she was happy to actually see me smile.

"What makes you so cheery? Is it a boy?" She asked, a slight tease in her voice.

I didn't lie and told her yes.

I quickly ate my breakfast, and waved as my grandma left in her special car. As I left myself, I put on my black jacket and sat down in my truck. I was one of the first in school, I hadn't even checked the clock in my haste to get too school. Or actually, too see him.

I parked my truck and headed for a picnic table, The benchess where a little damp from the rain yesterday, so I sat on my jacket. My homework was done, but there where a few things I wasn't sure if I had right, I placed my book on the table, but halfway quiestion one I was daydreaming.

Watching the shapes of the white clouds. I opened a blanc page in my notebook, and started drawing mindlessly, after a while realising I had drawn a few versions of the DP combination again. I scrubbed them out with the eraser.

"Sam!" I heard someone call, it sounded like Dash. I looked around to see that the school had become populated while I had been sitting here.

Everybody was dressed in t-shirts and tops, some even in shorts though the temperature couldn't be over sixty. Dash was coming toward me in khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt, waving.

"Hey Dash!" I waved at him, unable to be halfhearted. He sat down by me, his grin stretching accros his face. He seemed delighted to see me.

"Good morning." He greeted, the smile never leaving.

"Good morning." I returned.

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Mostely homework." I didn't add I was finished, that would seem nerdy.

"Oh yeah, shit, we have to finish a paper wednesday, right?"

I nodded.

He grinned. "I guess I'll have to work on that tonight."

"I guess you should."

"Yeah, but anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out?"

"Oh." I frowned. "Dash..." I hated being in this corner. "I don't think that would be the best idea..."

His face fell.

"Why not?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. My thought went to Danny, and I couldn't help but wonder if that's where Dash' thoughts where as well.

"I think that would hurt Mia's feelings." I said. "But if you ever repeat I said that I'll kill you."

He seemed brought of guard.

"Mia?"

"Really Dash, are you that blind?"

"Oh." He seemed dazed. "Mia." I took adventage of that to make my escape. I gathered my books up and stuffed them in my bag.

"It's time for class, I can't be late. Bye!"

When I met Mia in class, she was really anthausiastic. She, Valery and Star where going to go shopping for dresses in Virginia, and she wanted me to come too, even though I didn't need one. I told her yes, even though Star would be there.

When the morning finally ended, and we where headed for lunch, I couldn't really concentrate. I was Eager to see Danny again. I felt a new kind of fear roll down my spine again. What if he didn't want to talk with me anymore, now that I knew?

But as I walked into the cafetaria, and glanced at The Fenton's usual table, I realised only Dani and Jazz where sitting there. I glanced around the caffetaria, hoping he just wanted to sit with me again, but he wasn't there at all.

Lonelyness hit me.

I realised I had still hoped he was there when I entered biology, but he was absent. The rest of the day went slowly.

I was glad to go home, It meant I would be free to mope before I went out with the girls tonight, but later that afternoon, Mia called to cancel our plans. I tried too be cheerfull with her when I heared Dash had asked her out. She rescheduled our trip to tommorow night, which left me with nothing to do for tonight.

I spend a foccused half hour on homework, checked my e-mail, and then decided to spend an hour with non-schoolrelated reading. I chose a book named The edge, but realised the main Character was called Danny. Angryly, I grabbed another book, only to find that the main character was named Dan.

I sighed, and dicided to forget about the reading. I lay in my bed, and closed my eyes. The next thing I was aware of was that someone pulled up my blanket. It wasn't me, and it couldn't be my grandma either because of her wheelchair...

I awoke with new hope that I weakly tried to push away. I dressed in a dark purple top, and shorts.

I arived at school just in time, and hurried into english just before the last bell. It was the same as yesterday. Dani and Jazz where there, Danny wasn't.

We where going to go to virginia directly after school, it was only a one hour ride, but we wanted to be early, and I felt better hearing that Star had other plans. I truely wanted to get out of town, so I could stop glancing over my shoulder.

I refused to think I might have to go to new york on my own this weekend, surely he wouldn't cancel without at least telling me, right?

After school, Mia followed me home in her white car, so that I could ditch my books and truck. I quickly brushed my hair, picked a purse and ran out to joing Mia and Valery.

I felt better when we drove out of town.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: **I was going to write a oneshot that has nothing to do with TPS (Don't know what I mean? Look at the title of this story maybe?), but I couldn't bring myself to. I just needed to go on.

I don't know at all what Virginia looks like, and I know it isn't exactly close to new York. I tried to look it up but my computer fails. I'm sorry if it makes the Chapter look less real.

I like this chapter, I'm still getting to the point where the story is going to change a bit.

As I'm sitting here, I'm thinking about new Moon. It's not going to have to do anything with a moon, so I'm thinking about changing the Title anyway. I'm not sure yet, though.

That said: Danny and Co belong to Butch Hartman, Twilightbelongs to Stephenie Meyer, and all the OC's are mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Virginia**

It had been a while since I'd had a girls night out, so I was happy to actually sit in this car and listen to some rock songs while Mia kept talking on about the boys we hang out with. Her dinner with Dash had gone very well, and she was hoping that by saturday night they would be a thing. She asked me if I liked Danny, but I just said that I didn't know for sure.

I knew she wasn't pleased by this anwser, but she left it alone.

Valery was happy to be going to the dance, but she wasn't really interested in Tucker. Mia asked her who her type was, but I interupted with a question about dresses, and Valery trew a gratefull glance my way.

Virginia was a beautiful citty, with large buildings, and I felt relieved to be away from Amity for a bit. I had never been there before, but Mia and Valery had been there very often, so Mia drove straight to her favorite clothing store. The dance was labeled as semi-formal, but nobody exactly knew what that meant.

When we found the dress racks. The dress section wasn't large, but both Mia and Valery found a few things to try on. I sat by the window, and tried to control my thoughts on Danny. Mia was torn between two dressed she wanted. 'One was long, blue and beautifull, but the other was short, red and sexy.' as she said herself. I told her to go with blue, because I knew what kind of boy Dash was, and I also knew Mia wasn't ready for the things Dash would try if he saw her in the red one.

Valery picked a black dress that I very much liked, and I complimented them both. I helped returning the no's to the racks, and was happy that the whole process was easier then the trips I made with my mom back home. I guess there was something to be said for my mom being pushy about my clothing style every time we where in a shop.

I bought myself a new T-shirt. It was pink, just in case I was going to see my mom again soon, I was sure my mom would think I got depressed when she realised I only wore Black lately, and none of our compromise colors, exept maybe for purple, but my version of purple, really dark, didn't count.

We then went for shoes, and while they tried multiple on, I only critiqued, not in the mood to replace my old and torn combat boots I had gotten from one of my best friends back home, even though Mia told me I really needed new ones. I did accept the neckless Valery bought me, telling me if I was planning on going out with any boys soon I should wear it, when we where alone she made a funny remark about how Danny and I sometimes looked like we could kill each-other, but that we did seem like a good duo, and I understood why she had given me the neckless. To tell me she knew about my secret crush.

Thinking about it like that made me shiver.

We planned to go get dinner at a little restaurant, but the dress shoping didn't take as long as we'd expected. When, after Mia and Valery helped me pick out a casual dress my mom would like, there still was an hour let before dinnertime, I told them if I was going to go to a bookstore. They wanted to come with me, but I told them to go walk by the beach, because I was pretty boring when I was around books. The truth was that I prefered being alone while picking my books.

Mia told me the directions to the closest bookstore, and then they walked off to Virginia Beach, chattering happily. I headed for the bookstore.

I had no trouble finding it, but it wasn't by far what I was looking for. The windows where full of dreamcatchers and spiritual books, I didn't even go inside. There had to be a normal bookstore in town, I decided. I wandered trough the streets, hoping I was headed towards downtown.

I was trying hard not to think about him, and when I looked up to see a black and white car that looked exactly like Danny parked close too me, I could have sworn he was leaning against it. When I looked better, though, he had dissapeared. Something inside me snapped.

_Stupid, unriliable ghost. _I thought to myself.

I stomped on, and as I passed the black and white car, I could swear I heared a snicker, but I just walked on, not wanting to get into my theories a bit to far right now. It was still to early to meet up with Mia and Valery, so I just stood by a big map for a while, brushing my hand to my long black hair a few times before taking a deep breath. Then I stomped on and turned the corner.

I was going into the wrong direction.

I imideatly realized this as I turned the corner, the buildings in this street where mostly warehouses. I decided to walk on and walk back in a circle, not wanting to look stupid and turn around, and also wanting to cool my mood a little before meeting the girls again.

A group of men turned the corner I was headed for, dressed in a too old clothing to be headed home to their wifes and children. As they approached me, I realised they must be a group of wanderers. they where laughing loudly, obviously drunk.

"Hey there!" One of them, the oldest and ugliest, said when I past them, and I felt as if someone was grabbing my arm, however, not on the side the men where walking, and dragged me along, towards the corner. I could hear them laughing behind me.

"Hey wait!" The oldest called, but I then rounded the corner. I could still hear them laughing, and I found myself leaning against the warehouse I was currently close too.

It was getting dark, I realized, I'd left my jacket in the car, and so I was getting cold. I hugged myself for warmth as I started walking again. A single car passed me, and then the road was empty. Suddenly it was really dark, and as I turned my head to look at the cloud that had passed before the sun, I gasped. Two of the men, including the oldest, where following me quietly.

I turned my head forward at once, quickening my pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the cold made me shiver. I thought about 'accidently' dropping my back, seeing as there was nothing in it but a twenty and my old libbary card from back in Wisconsin, which wasn't even active anymore.

Only a small voice in the back of my mind told me that they weren't after me for my purse. I listened to their footsteps, and they weren't really coming any closer to me. I had to remind myself to breath twice. I walked as fast as I could without actually running, foccusing on another corner that was only a few yards away from me now.

I reached the corner, only to find that it was a death-trap. There was no other corner, or anywhere else to turn then back for that matter. I was thinking about whether or not too run. They sounded closer now, though, and I knew that if they where really after me, They could grab me before I even had a chance.

I risked a small glance over my shoulder, they where both staring at me as they walked closer, and the other two had joined. I felt myself been driven against a wall as they walked even closer, standing before me now.

"There you are!" The oldest said, stepping so close that our boddies where touching now. "I thought you would escape!"

I shivered, he stepped back again, but it didn't look like he was doing it willingly, it looked like he was pushed backwards. I felt someone stand protectively before me, and then, out of the nothing, he appeared. I only saw his back, he was really close to me. His black haired seemed white in the dim light of the now appeared moon.

"Get in the car." He demanded, his eyes not leaving the men.

"W...What car?" I asked him, he pointed beside me, and I saw his black and white car. Where did that thing come from? I quickly ran over to the car, and sat down in the passengers seat. I slammed the door shut behind me, and watched him, shocked. His hair didn't just look white, it was white, and his eyes where green. He furiously stared at the men, they looked terrified.

He then walked over to the car, casually opened the door by the drivers seat, sat down, and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he looked like a human again, though his eyes where still green. He pushed the gas, and we drove away faster then I had ever seen anyone drive.

I didn't anwser, still shocked. Now that his hair was black, It was easy to believe I had imagined his white hair.

"Put on your seatbelt." He commanded. I quickly obeyed.

He took a sharp left, blowing trough several streets without even looking a pause, some cars had to quickly stop. I stared at his face, his eyes still green, and waited for my breath to become normal. Then, staring at his still angry, but also pained face, I asked:

"Are you okay?"

"No." He said harhsley.

"Sam?" He then asked.

"What?" I asked, shaky again.

"You never anwsered my question: Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

He then tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Distract me."

"What?"

"Just tell me something, I don't care what, untill I calm down, I'm afraid I'll go back and kill them if you don't."

"Oh." I paused for a second, thinking about something to say. "I missed you at school yesterday... and today." He smiled.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, and you missed lake Earie, I met this guy, Mike, turns out he is the one my truck once belonged too. He's a goth too."

"That doesn't help."

"Oh." I remained silent. "Put on your seatbelt youself." I then said.

He laughed, but did as I said.

"Better?"

"No. You're still here, I have a reason I wasn't in school yet, you know."

"Oh." I suddenly realized something. "Shit, Mia and Valery are waiting for me!"

"I know." He said, and just then, he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Wait." I said. "Where you the one dragging me along when I passed those creeps?"

"Yup." And without saying another word, he stepped out of the car, and I did so too.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm stopping your friends before they pass the corner." He said, and then he was gone, apearing behind them again, my eyes had now fallen on them too, he puthis hands on Mia's shoulder, said something too them and then pointed at me. They nodded and then the tree of them came over to me.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked me, relief sounding in her voice.

"I got lost." I said. "And I ran into Danny." I then said, gesturing towards him.

"Is it okay if I join?" He asked, I grinned a bit.

"I guess, but we already ate, sorry Sam." Valery confessed.

"That's fine, I'm not really hungry." I said, it was true.

"You do need to eat something." Danny told me, he looked at the other two. "I'll drive her home."

Mia nodded, sending me a questioning look, I nodded

"Okay." Valery said. "See you tommorow Sam... Danny."

They walked away, and before they got into the car, both waved at me, I waved back, and stared after them untill their car was done.

"I'm not hungry." I told Danny again, turning towards him.

"I don't care." He said.

He then walked inside, and I quickly followed him. We sat down by a table far away from the crowd. Danny stared at me, a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Any more theories?"

"Yes."

"What kind of theories?"

I remained silent.

The waiter came, I ordered a tofu-salad, Danny ordered soup. When he left, Danny was watching me again.

"What?" I asked.

"Purple looks good on you." He was talking about my top.

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Not really, I'm waiting for you to get into shock."

"Why? Nothing happened, you saved me in time."

"Did you forget the fact that I appeared out of nowhere?" He paused a second. "As did my car?"

He stared at me with his bright blue eyes. I saw his hair was fully black again, hadn't the tips been white?

"I've seen weirder." I admidded

"Like?"

"Ever seen your grandmother naked?"

"No..."

"Good. Don't."

He grinned.

"You think that's weirder? What is your defenition of weird?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Then, the food was put down on the table, and we both started eating.

"Aren't you cold in that top and shorts?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh... Not really." I lied, he looked at me dissaprovingly, but said nothing.

"So... Ready to tell me your Theories?"

"No." I protested.

"So you are in shock?" He teased.

"No."

"A normal person would be." He sounded suprised.

He stared into my eyes, and I was taken aback as they flashed green for a second, he looked away, frowning, and shivered.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No. It's hard to be close to you right now. You don't really realize how close to death you where today. Theories?" I groaned.

"Fine."I remained silent as I took another bite of the salad.

"Well?" he asked, but the waiter came again, I noticed him staring at me, and shivered, remembering the looks the men gave me.

"Don't look at her like that." Danny said, his eyes green again. "She's had a rough evening." The waiter looked at him, seeming shocked by his bright, glowing green eyes.

"I'm sorry." He told me. "I just came to see if you two wanted something to drink?"

"Just two glasses of juice." Danny said, he glanced at me as the waiter left. "I hope you don't mind?" I shook my head.

"You where saying?" he then asked.

"I'll tell you about it in the car. If..." I paused.

"There are conditions?" He seemed unhappy about this.

"I have a few questions." He sighed, seemingly happy that it wasn't anything worse, I think he already accepted that I was going to find out anyway.

The waiter came back with two glasses of juice, and left again. I took a sip.

"Well? Go ahead." He grinned.

"Why are you here?"

He grinned. "Not that one."

"That was the easiest!" I exclaimed.

"Not that one."

I drank something and took another bite of my salad.

"Okay then." I sighed. "Let's say, hypothetically, that someone was able to go trough walls, and turn invisible. How would that work?"

He grinned. "Hypothetically? I have no Idea what that means."

I sighed.

"How does it work when you flew trough my car, and turned invisible?" I pressed.

"You went trough your car too."

"How does it work?"

"I don't know. I just do it."

"Oh. What are you?" I knew it already, for sure now, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I can't..." He mumbled.

"Why not?"

"It's against those stupid rules, otherwise I would have told my parents already." He said mopingly.

I grinned.

"Thank you." I said. "For saving me."

"Again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

I sighed.

"I followed you." He suddenly admidded. "To virginia I mean. I'm trying to keep you alive. To... to fight myself." I frowned.

"Oh."

"That's not the only reason though, I... I never felt this close to anyone before." I smiled slightly as he said that.

"You know... I wanted to kill you the first day I met you." I frowned.

"That's why you where leaning towards me."

"Yes. First I wanted to just get a good look at you, then I felt the urge to... well... kiss you. And then I just... had to kill you."

I could hear fear in his words.

"But yet, here I am, because of you." I said, he grinned.

"You know, when that car was coming towards you, it was Dani who told me to save you, she isn't fast enough."

"Why did she want you to save me?"

"I told her about my feelings for you."

"Oh." I didn't know how to react on that.

"Anyway." He continued. "That wasn't really why I saved you." He paused.

"Then why did you?"

"All I could think at that right moment was: 'No, not her.'"

"I thought I was the one you where supposed to kill."

"What the..."

"I had my suspicions, and you just agreed to them."

"Oh. You should just run away now, you know? And never look at me again."

"I... can't." I admidded. He didn't seem happy with that.

"Why not?"

"I'm in a bit too deep." I admidded again.

"Oh." Now he was the one who didn't know what to say. "Are you ready to go home?" he then asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Danny stood and went to pay.

I stared at my empty plate.

Danny then returned. "Let's go." He said. I followed him, he put his arm around my shoulder, it didn't really help to warm me, he was cold, but it did make me feel a bit better.

I gestured towards the passengers door, and I did what he meant: Go sit down. When he was up inside, he turned up the heater, and then looked at me, meanwhile driving.

"Can't you look at the road?" I asked.

"We won't get in a carcrash, but now it's your turn."


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: **Well, this is the shortest Chapter untill now, I don't like it. I'm a bit distracted today, personal reasons, so I most likely won't put up another one, but I will try and get the chapters a bit longer again, because I'm going to change a bit of the storyline of Twilight.

I personally do like the talking in this chapter, but there should have been some more thought...

Disclaimer: The usual things.

Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Theory**

"I just have one more question." I pleaded, Danny sighed.

"One."

"Who makes the rules?"

"Walker."

"Walker?"

"It's his name."

"I get that." I paused "How'd you follow me?"

"I thought the previous was the last question"

"Please?"

"Fine. I was invisible, I've been following you all day, technically, I was in school."

"Oh." I grinned.

"Now. Theories." He said.

I sighed, how would I begin? I looked away from his face, and noticed the speedometer.

"What the Hell?!" I shouted. "Slow down!"

He frowned, startled. "What's wrong?"

"Are you trying to kill us?" I asked, paniced.

"We're not going to crash."

"If we crash, you'll probably survive, I won't."

"Fine." He slowed down unwillingly. And I stared at him. "Can we move on to theories now?"

I sighed, and looked away again, not able to see his blue eyes right now. I felt him look down on me, his gaze intently.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"Kinda."

"Just begin with the beginning, what made you think of this theory? A book, a movie?" He grinned, but I just shook my head, and sighed deeply again.

"It was lake earie, I ran into the old owner of my car. Mike. His mother and my gran are good friends." He looked puzzled.

"We went for a walk..." I sighed deeply again. "and he told me some scary stories about the ancients and the... the invisible ones."

"I can imagine you though about me, but do you even know what that means?" He asked, a grin tucked to his face.

"Yes I do know. It means... Ghosts..." I looked at my hands, and in the corner of my eye I saw his grip on the steering wheel get harder.

"What did you do when you linked me with ghosts?" His tone sounded teasing but there was something more behind it.

"I did some research on the internet."

"Did it convinse you I'm a ghost?"

I shook my head.

"No. It convinsed me you're a half ghost."

He dropped his joking tone.

"What else do you know?"

This is where I couldn't help but shiver.

"There is one special person you have to kill..."

He nodded. "And you already confirmed you know that that person is you, so why are you still here?" He sounded angry now.

"Well, first of all, I wouldn't like too jump out of a driving car." This brought a grin too his face. "But it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?!" He sounded incredibly angry now, and he made look up fearfully. "I'm out to kill you and it doesn't matter!" He laughed, hard and unpleasant. "Do you want to die? Is that it? I could drive this car against a three now. You just have to ask."

I shook my head. "I don't want to die, but it doesn't matter to me what you are."

"You're insane."

"So I'm wrong again?"

"No. 'It doesn't matter'." He laughed, his anger had faded away a bit, and he was smiling again, his eyes a bright blue, as they had flashed green again before.

"So I'm right?"

He grinned. "Does it matter?" I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, I'm just curious."

"About?"

I hesitated. "Don't laugh, but how did you become a half ghost?"

He seemed shocked, as if he hadn't expected that question.

"Well..." He sighed. "When I was fourteen and Jazz was sixteen, we got in a lab accident, it almost killed us, but in the hospital they managed to bring us back... After that we started realising we had changed. A lot. We had no controll over it yet, and so we turned intangible at moments we shouldn't be. That kind of stuff. Luckily we managed not to get out parents involved."

I nodded.

"What about Dani?"

"She was created with her powers."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't my niece, she's my clone."

"Oh... How?"

"Next question."

"Yeah... uh..." I was brough of guard by his blue eyes staring into mine. "Well... How am I still alive if you want to kill me so bad?"

"I don't want to kill you, my other side wants to kill you. I call him dark Dan, sometimes he comes out more then I want..." He paused. "I try to push him away, but when I'm really angry, it's easier for him to come out. He doesn't like you."

"Why not?"

"Because ever since you are here, he is getting weaker. Because when I look into your eyes, I don't want to be him. He is dissapearing, and he knows it."

"So your getting less dangerous?"

"No, the part that wants to kill you will always be there, it's my nature, Sam."

He looked forward, but I couldn't tell if he was watching the road or not.

After a while, I started asking questions again.

"Is it hard for you right now?"

He groaned a little, sighed, and then anwsered. "Very. We're alone, your close to me, and my hands are close enough to grab your neck now and..." He stopped himself, his eyes flashing green for a second.

"So, why weren't you in school the last days?"

"I felt uneasy, I had been to close too you for to many times, and I felt as if I would just step towards you and kill you."

"Then how could you have followed me all day? Why didn't you just come too school?"

He hesitated.

"It feels... wrong... not te be around you, and as long as you aren't aware of me, as you don't talk to me... it makes me feel a bit less uneasy, as if I'm watching a tv-screen instead of realy watching you. But I can still see you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, but if it feels better when you are watching a tv screen, then it should feel better when you heared me trough the phone right? Why didn't you just call?"

He seemed distracted. "I knew you where safe..."

"But I didn't. For all I knew you could have fallen in the river! I felt horrible, I felt as if I'd lost you. I was afraid you wouldn't come back." My voice sounded sharper then I intented.

"You shouldn't feel that way. I should drop you off home, and you should never try to get close to me ever again."

"Well, that's too late now."

"Never say that." He snapped. "I don't want to hear it."

His eyes flashed green, and he groaned again. I felt sorry as I couldn't imagine what he must have been feeling, how conflicted he must have been, right now.

We remained silent for a while, and I felt angry and sad, because I couldn't tell him what I felt, he didn't want to know...

"Are you crieing?" He suddenly asked.

"No." I said, but my voice sounded raspy and my lips tasted salty. He reached for me, and dropped his arm on my shoulder to calm me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I could hear he wasn't just appolagising for hurting me, he was also appolagising for worrieng me when he didn't call, and I felt a bit better.

The car then stopped, and I realised I could see the lights of my house though the carwindow. I shivered as I turned to him, and realised his arm had still been around me.

"Are you gonne be there tomorrow?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah. I'll save you a seat at lunch." It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent flutters through my stomach, and made me unable to speak.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"I promise. Will you promise me something?"

"Yes." I said, but I felt stupid imideatly. I had too, now, whatever it was.

"Please, don't ever go drive around town when your so upset. It's that moment that I started following you, I saw you driving, and that's pretty dangerous."

"Oh." At least that was a promise I could keep. "Sure."

"And one more thing." He said.

"What is it." He leaned closer to me, his blue eyes dazzling me for a second.

"Sleep well." He mumbled, he hesitated, but then gave me a small kiss on my cheek. I grinned.

"You too." I hesitated. "Tell Dani I said Hi." he nodded, but seemed confused.

"Why?"

"She always waves at me in the caffetaria."

"Oh. Okay." He seemed, somehow, happy by this, as he grinned.

"Okay, see you tommorow." I nodded.

"Tommorow." I stepped out of the car.

He waited untill I had dissapeared into the house before he left. As I stepped inside, the dream I had been in quickly faded away. My gran called from the livingroom.

"Finally! You're home!" She grinned as I walked into the livingroom, I probably seemed a bit dazed.

"Where where you?"

"Girls night out."

"Oh right, you said something about that. Whose car was that? I didn't recognize it."

I hesitated. "We ran into a friend from school, and he brought me home because it was pretty late." My gran grinned.

Then, the phone rang, and I went to pick it up, it was Mia.

"Hey Mia." I said.

"Hey. You left your Jacket in my car."

"Jup, can you give it to me tommorow?"

"Yes. But whjat happened?" She sounded eager to know.

"Uh... in Trig, okay?" She understood.

"You're grandma there?"

"Yes." I could hear the eager in her voice, and grinned.

"Bye Mia."

I decided to go to bed, and as I slowly fell asleep, a few things became clear. About three things I was absolutely positive: First; Danny was a half ghost, and there was a part of him, of which I wasn't sure how big it was, that wanted to kill me. Second; There was a part of me, and again I wasn't sure how big it was, that somehow wanted him to kill me. And third; I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: **After the sad chapter from earlier today, I kind of like this one. It has thoughts again :P

Not really anything else to say. Disclaimer: You already know.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Interrogations**

When I woke up in the morning, it was very hard to believe that last night hadn't been a dream. It was foggy and dark outside, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get to school and see if everything had been real or not. I dressed in a black top and a baggy jeans. I decided I would put on my raincoat, since I didn't have a jacket. When I got downstairs my gran had already left. I swallowed a mustlibar in three bites, drank some milk, and hurried out of the door.

Hopefully, it wouldn't really start raining.

I already opened my truck when I realized there was another car, in the front of my house. A black and white car. I didn't know where he came from, but suddenly he was there, leaning against my truck.

"Need a ride?" his face was unsure, as if he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he looked at me hopefully, and I just stood there, staring at him.

"Oh... sure." I nodded, and he grinned widely, walking back to his car, and sitting down by the drivers seat. I got into the passengers seat, and he imideatly started driving.

"Yellow looks good on you." He complimented when he got a better look on my raincoat.

"Very funny." I said. I hated yellow, I only wore my raincoat when I absolutely had no other choise. I had decided to leave it open, so my black clothing was still vissible, as I had gotten outside, I had pushed the hood over my head, and it still remained that way.

"I mean it." I rolled my eyes as he said that, but as I saw his eyes, I knew he really did mean it. I decided to ignore this fact, and decided to change the subject.

"Where are Dani and Jazz?" I asked.

"They took Jazz car." He grinned as he said that, and I imediatly knew what he was thinking about.

"The Pink one?" I recalled. "Dani must love that." Danny rolled his eyes, but then grinned again, confirming that was indeed what he had been thinking about. I almost couldn't hold in my laughter.

We got out of the car by school, and he met me at the front of his car. He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the doors of Amity High. By those doors was standing Mia, her eyes where on us as we walked closer, suspiciously looking at Danny, but then smiling at me.

"I brought your Jacket." She sounded overly happy as she gave it to me, and I quickly but off the coat replacing it for my black jacket eagerly.

"Thanks." I told her. "And good morning by the way."

"Morning." She anwsered happily, "You too Danny." He nodded at her, and she smiled at me. "I guess I see you in Trig." She said casually, and I inwarly thanked her for not making it too obvious we where going to have boy talk.

"Yes. See you then." I said, and she walked away, looking over her shoulder once.

"What are you going to tell her?" Danny asked, his voice sweet as honey.

"Hey... how do you..." I began, but he interupted me.

"I can hear everything within an hour drive from here, my speed. I can tune it out, but I can hear it if I want to, call it super-hearing. Before we arived, she was talking to Valery about talking with you in Trig. About me. So. What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know what she wants too know." I sighed, and then, shrugging, I said: "I guess I'll see."

"I heard her say to Valery she was wondering if we where a thing now, and, living with two teenage girls, I'm pret-ty sure she wants to know how you feel about me." He said the 'pretty' with a short pause in the middle, which made it sound jokingly.

"Jikes. What should I say?" I paniced, I never had any girl talk before.

"Well. I suppose you could say we are a thing, just so we don't have to come up with anything else to tell her. And as for that other thing... that's up to you." He grinned, and I grinned back.

He then walked off, only once looking over his shoulder to call: "See you at Lunch!"

Some people stared at me now, but I didn't care as I looked after him, my heart beating loudly in my chest.

I quickly hurried to class, taking my seat next to Dash and opening my books.

"Hey Sam." He told me. "How was Virginia?"

"It was..." I couldn't come up with any words to describe it. "Great. Mia got a really cute dress."

He grinned. "Can't wait to see that."

That was our whole conversation. The teacher called us too order than, asking us our papers.

English and Government passed in a blur, while I worried how to explain things to Mia, and, remembering the superhearing, wondered if Danny would be listening. The day remained dark, though the fog vanished. When Trig started, Mia was waiting for me in a seat in the back. I sat by her, trying to convinse myself that we where just going to have girl talk, and that Danny wasn't listening.

"Tell me everything!"Mia said as I sat down.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, acting as if I was very occupied by getting my books out of my bag and onto the desk.

"What happened last night?" she asked, I grinned at her expression, she seemed both curious and happy, and I could make out why: She was curious of how I had fallen for 'Fenturd', but she was happy for me that I did.

"He bought me dinner and drove me home."

She grinned. "Okay? How'd you get home so fast, if you first ate?"

"He drives like a maniac!" I exclaimed, I hoped he heared that.

"Was it like a date?" I had to think of this. Had it been? I didn't think so, but yet I did.

"Wel... I don't know." I admidded. She grinned.

"But he picked you up for school today." she seemed very happy with this, and I could see honesty in her eyes, she really though I had a boyfriend now, and she was happy for me.

"Yes. I didn't know untill he did so." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you two going out again?"

"He'll drive me to new York saturday? Does that count?" I made my face sound questioning in a way I hoped he knew was meant for him.

"Defenatly." She said.

"Well, than yes." I mumbled, she grinned.

"That's great! Has he kissed you?" She sounded eager to know this, and I though for a while. He had, on the cheek...

"On the cheek." I admidded.

"It's a start, do you think that Saturday...?" She didn't finish her sentence, a big grin on her face.

"I don't... know... I don't think so though. But I didn't think he would drive me to school either, and I didn't think he would even kiss me on the cheek either. He's... suprising..." I shrugged.

"Okay, what did you two talk about?" she cleary seemed as if she though he would kiss me, and this sounded through in her voice.

"I don't know Mia. Lot's of stuff!" I exclaimed, class had already started, but the teacher wasn't paying attention at all, and everyone was just talking on.

"Just give me some details?" She begged, I tried to recall something.

"We talked about some old story's." I said, leaving her to make what she wanted of that.

"Oh." This seemed to bore her. "Well, do you like him?"

Even with the possiblility of him listening, I really couldn't lie.

"Yes." I gasped as soon as I said that, realizing he was probably fisting his hand right now. What if I'd trown my own glasses right now?

"Really? What do you see in him?" She wondered.

Well, I'd already trown my glasses anyway...

"His eyes dazzle me, it's like they look right trough me." I though for a while. "He's smart, though he doesn't walk around and constantly tries to prove it. He has a good sence of humor. All the rest I'm not sure, I just like him." I said.

"So then, you must really like him, if you don't know what you see in him than that's the usual conclusion." She said, nodding aprovingly.

"I do like him a lot."

"How much."

"Too much." I whispered. "More than he could ever like me."

I then decided to sidetrack.

"How is it going between you and Dash?"

The rest of the morning, that was what we talked about. When the bell rang for lunch, I jumped out of my seat, shoving my books in my bag. My expression tipped Mia.

"I'll take it you're not sitting with us today?" She guessed, a smile tucked on her lips.

I shook my head in a 'no', and when we walked outside, Danny was already leaning against the wall, waiting for me. Mia took one looked, gave me a small smile that was supposed to say: 'Good Luck', and departed.

"See you later, Sam." She told me, and then she left.

"Hey." His voice was amused, clearly he had been listening, I had to suppres a blush.

"Hi." I anwsered, I didn't know what else to say.

We walked to the caffetaria quietly, and as we went in line to buy me lunch, I felt him stare at me, the amused look still on his face, as he bought me lunch, I wanted to protest to this, but he just raised his hand and stared at me, telling me not to bother trying.

We sat down, and I took an apple from my plate, waiting for him to start. He did after a few seconds.

"Too much, huh?" He asked, looking down at his plate, I gulped. That was the thing he was going to picck to start the conversation with?

"Yes." I said, a little irritated, taking a bite from my apple.

"Too much, yes." He said. "It would be better if you didn't like me at all, but you can't seriously think you like me more than I like you." I looked up in his eyes, and saw the truthfull expression.

"I...I..." his bright blue eyes brought me off guard, and I had to rethink what I was going to say twice, before I could say anything however, he already did.

"You're wrong." He said, looking at his hands now, I didn't know what to say. Did this mean he didn't believe I liked him, or did this mean he liked me too? "Why would you even think I didn't like you?" He then added, anwsering my question without even knowing he did so.

He waited for me to anwser, and grew irritated as I didn't, I lifted up my finger, not knowing what to say, but this little gesture told him that I was planning on anwsering, and he calmed down again.

"Well, aside from the obvious reasons, there is also the fact that you still try to convince me to leave you alone sometimes." I then anwsered.

"Yes, because I don't want to hurt you, that's how much I like you, Sam." He looked up at me for a second. "But what do you mean? 'Obvious'?" Was he that Clueless?

"Danny, You could never like me the way I like you, you are beautiful in a way I could never be! You are the evil trying to be good! You say your nature is evil, but you are trying to fight your instinct because you don't want to kill me..." I shook my head, looking at my hands now.

He didn't anwser. After a while, he just sighed, I was happy when he changed the subject.

"I have a question." He said.

"Shoot."

"Do you really need to go to new York saturday, or was that just an exuse to get out of saying no to the boys who asked you?"

I sighed. "The last one."

"If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?"

"No." I said. "But I don't feel like going." I said when he opened his mouth.

He chuckled.

"Okay then. Do you really need to go to new York, or could we do something different?" I though about it, I did need some new clothes and books, but I didn't really care.

"I'm open to alternatives, as long as I can drive."

He seemed suprised. "Why?"

"Your driving frightens me." I mumbled, he laughed.

"Of all things to be frightened about when you are with me..." He rolled his eyes then, and it made me laugh too.

"What are we going to be doing anyway?" I then asked.

"Well, I'd like to show you something, but for that we have to be out of the public eye." He said. "If you dare." He teased, but there was a serious tone behind it.

"I dare." I snickered, this didn't seem to make him happy, but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Okay then. But we need to go, we're going to be late." I looked around, and saw the caffetaria was almost empty again. I jumped up, grabbing my bag from the back of my chair.

"Let's go."


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: **It took me a while to actually find the strength and will to start writing this Chapter. I have this other story in my head, and I don't want to start it because I'm buzzy with this one but still I can't stop thinking about it. But okay; I shouldn't waste your time with that. :P

Another personal Joke in here. Let's see if you guys can guess what it is?

That said: I'm not the owner of anything but some OC's in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Complications**

Everyone watched us as we walked to out lab table, he pushed his chair as close to me as the table would allow, our arms touching. Mrs. Black had placed a tv in front of the class, an old thing really, I tv you never really saw in any normal household anymore, and she announced today was: Movie day.

She walked to turn of the lights, and then pressed play. I was very aware of the fact that Danny's arm was pressed against mine. The crazy rush came over me that I should kiss him, I stared at the movie intently, surely I was losing my mind. Suddenly, my eyes flickered to him. I couldn't help but smile as I saw he was staring at me too, his eyes a slight green, not like he was feeling intense hate, anger or hurt, but like he was having a good feeling, a smile glued on his lips too.

It was absolutely ridiciolous that I felt dizzy, and I knew it, I tried unsuccesfully to relax. I tried to look at the movie, but I was constantly aware of his arm slightly pressing against mine. I glanced at him again, and saw he was still staring.

I felt better when, on the end of class, Mrs. Black flicked the lights back on, and his slight green eyes also turned blue again.

"That was interresting." Danny joked, and I couldn't help but grin. "Shall we?" He then asked, and I nodded.

He walked me to my next class, which was Gym, and as we reached the door, I turned to him to say goodbye. His expression made me pause, he seemed torn between two choises, and his eyes where green again, a bright green. He was irritated. My goodbye got stuck somewhere after "Goo-"

He raised his eyebrow at me, his eyes still green, but then grinned and shook his head.

"Am I scaring you?" He whispered dangerously, I shook my head, it wasn't that, it was the expression he wore, like he was in pain. I couldn't help but grin as he looked at me both worriedly and irritated.

"You should be." He mumbled, but then looked at me again, his face intens. He softly kissed me on the cheek, his lips where cold, like that of a death person, like always, the sensation that was left was like I was on fire, but didn't feel the pain yet.

He turned without a word and walked away from me, not really fast, but yet fast enough to get some suspicious looks. I went into the gym, quickly changing clothes. Reality couldn't grab me untill gym really started. Dash and I formed a team for badminton, and we won four of the five games, when class ended, he gave me a high five. We walked back to the lockerrooms together.

"So." He said.

"So?"

"You and Fenton, huh?" he asked, he sounded disgusted, and frowned.

"It's non of your buisness, Dash." I warned, inwardly cursing Mia for telling him.

"I don't like it." He muttered anyway.

"You don't have to." I anwsered.

"He looks at you like... like you're an object he has to get rid off." He said, I froze in my place. Did he really look at me like that? I couldn't tell. But Dash had no Idea how close to reality he was. I guess he was smarter then I gave him credit for.

I quickly waved, holding in some hysteric giggles, as I fled to the girls lockerroom. I changed quickly, debating if I should meet Danny at his car or just walk straight home. What if his siblings would be waiting by his car too? Did they know I knew?

By the time I walked out of the gym, I had dicided to walk home without even looking at his car, but my worries where unneciceary. Danny was waiting, leaning cassualy against the wall and stairing of in the distance. He had an unreadible look on his face, his eyes a bright blue now, but the tips of his hair where White again. I walked towards him, looking at his hair curiously.

"What's with the hair?" I asked. He grinned.

"Too much goin' ghost today." He said.

"What?"

"Well, when I go ghost, I look like a ghost, though my 'powers' don't change, exept for that I can fly. If I do it too much in a short while, my ghost side leaves some traces on my human form. Nobody really noticed before you..." He gave me a goofy smile.

"You know, you really shouldn't treat Dash like that, he's trying to protect you, because he's your friend." He then said.

"You where listening again?" I asked, a bit irritated, as I concidered to just walk away. He started to walk away, gesturing me to follow him.

"Just a short while, I kind of wanted to know if you where done already, but you weren't." He shrugged. We went to his car, and sat down inside it.

"Don't do it again." I said.

"I can't promise that."

I groaned, but then sighed. "Great. Just great."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't mean it."

"No. Not really." He admidded, I couldn't help but grin.

We drove to my house in silence, and his smile grew wider as I opened the car door to step out.

"Tommorow it's my turn." He said before I stepped out of the car.

"For what?"

"Asking questions."

"I didn't realize we where taking turns."

He smiled at him with that cocky smile, and then I was out of the car, and he was gone, his car speeding around the corner.

That night Danny was constantly in my dreams, I awoke often. When I woke up in the morning, I was still tired, but also edgy, I wanted to see him.

I quickly dressed in a black top, a skinny jeans, and put my hair in a braid. Breakfast was quiet, my grandma had already left, and I quicklu brushed my teeth after breakfast, and gathered my books. As I looked out of the window, I saw the black and white car was there, I quickly walked outside, closing the door harsly as I walked over to his car, and got inside. He wasn't really paying attention.

His hair was fully black again, but his eyes where tired, and I wondered what was wrong. I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Damn Boxghost kept me awake all damn night." He seemed angry, but I knew he wasn't angry with me.

"Who's the boxghost?" I asked.

"It's my turn to ask questions." I reminded me.

"Oh... well. What do you want to know?"

"What's you're favorite collor?"

"Black."

"You know that's not really a color."

"Oh." I paused for a moment.

"I suppose it's a dark purple then."

He smiled. "I should have known."

I grinned, rolling my eyes.

"What music is in your cd-player right now?"

"Humpty Dumpty." I recalled

Between classes, during lunch, and between the classes after that, he asked me questions, from my hobbies to what kind of books I liked. I couldn't remember the last time I had talked this much.

Biology was impossible, we where contineuing to watch the movie, but I couldn't bring myself to actually see it as Danny was sitting next to me. As soon as class ended, he fired his questions on me again, and as we reached gym, he glanced at me for a second, hessitating, and then kissing my cheek again.

Gym passed quickly, and I hurriedly changed, knowing that the faster I moved, the faster I would get to see Danny again.

As soon as I saw him, he launched his questions again, and I couldn't really place where he would find so many questions to ask. He was coming up with the weirdest questions now, he wanted to know what I missed about wisconsin, insisting on discriptions of everything he wasn't fimmiliar with.

We sat in front of my house for hours, me anwsering question after question, him continuing to ask questions untill I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you finished now?" I asked.

"Not even close." I sighed.

"It's twilight already." I told him, and he grinned.

"Twilight, sounds funny, should be the name of a book." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mr. Poetry writer, but I need to go before my gran comes home." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll continue tommorow."

"Great."

Suddenly, he froze.

"Oh crud." He murmured.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"A complication. You have to go." The door on my side of the car opened without anyone touching it, and I was trown out, almost tripping.

"Sorry." He said, before quickly driving away.

Just at that moment, a car turned around the corner, and it stopped before the house where I was standing. Mike was the one to step out of the Passengers seat.

"Mike!" I exclaimed, he smiled.

"Hi Sam!" A woman, most likely his mother, stepped out of the drivers seat. Just then, My grandmother's car drove around the corner, and she got out of the car and Ava, if I recalled correctly, helped her out of the car.

Ava was even more flawless then Mike, her skin a pure white, her eyes almost white too. Her hair was blond enough to make it look like the moon, and her ears... well, they where pointy. When her face fell on me, she frowned, and sniffed, as if she smelled something bad, I backed away from her piercing eyes.

'A complication.' Danny had said. And he had left me alone with it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: **Finally! The Chapter where I, personally, have been waiting for! I can't help myself, I feel a bit proud that I've made it this far. And that's all because you guys are actually reading this! Happy Happy Joy!

I love you all very much!

You know I don't own anything but my Oc's, so I'm just gonna tell you guys to sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Butterflies in the sky**

"Ava!" My grandmother exclaimed as said person helped her out of her car, her piercing eyes still towards me, slightly narrowed. I let go of my breath, of which I hadn't even realized I had held it, and turned towards the door. I unlocked it quickly, and went inside. I left the door open and switched on the lights, quickly hanging up my jacket. Then I stood in the door, watching curiously as Ava helped my grandmother in her wheelchair, after which the three of them quickly hurried inside.

"This is a suprise." My grandmother said, and then she added. "I thought I was going to be visiting you saturday?"

"Yes, but it's been to long since I visited you at your house. I hope it's not a bad time?" Ava glanced at me as she said this, though her voice was casual.

"Of course not!" My grandma said. "I hope you can stay and watch the soap with me?" Hillariously as it was, my grandma actually watched a soap the was called: The soap.

"I think that was the plan." Mike grinned. "Our tv broke last week." Ava gave him a glare.

"And of course..." She added, "Mike wanted to see Sam again."

I blushed as Mike glared at her. Had I been too convinsing by the lake?

"Anyone hungry?" I quickly asked, hoping that I could escape Ava's searching gaze.

"Nah, we just ate before we came." Ava said, clearly hoping to keep me close.

"How about Gran?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I left for the kitchen as I heared Ava chuckle.

"Since when is she allowed to call you gran?"

"Well she..." My gran paused a second. "Well, I don't know, but I don't mind either." I heared the voices move to the livingroom, where the tv was.

The grilled cheese sandwhiches where in the frying pan and I was slicing tomatoes when I senced something behind me.

"So, how are things?" Mike asked.

"Pretty good." I grinned.

"How about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Hey, is something wrong with the truck?"

I shook my head, frowning. "No, why?"

"You weren't driving it." He said.

"I got a ride from a friend."

"Nice ride." he said, "You where particly trown out of that car."

"That's not true." I defended. "I got out, but I tripped."

"Oh, you know, I didn't recognize the driver, I thought I knew most kids in town. My mom seemed to know him though."

"Mike, can you hand me some plates?" I asked. "They're in the cupboard over the sink."

"Sure." He said, and I hoped he would let the conversation drop, but he didn't. "So, who was he?"

I sighed in defeat. "Danny Fenton."

To my suprise, he laughed.

"That explains it then, I already wondered why my mom was acting so weird."

"Oh! That's right." I fakely remembered. "She doesn't like the Fentons."

Mike rolled his eyes. "She believes in fairy tales to much."

"I thought it where scary stories?" I said.

He laughed.

The night was long, I didn't get to do any homework. Finally, Ava decided to leave.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the lake soon? I'm there almost every day you know." That suprised me, why would he waste that much of a ride every day? I didn't really remember anything he said by the lake, exept for the story.

"I don't think so..." I said, feeling dissapointed as I realized I could actually be friends with Mike if I wanted too, it was easy with him.

"You should come over for the next episode too." My gran told Ava.

"Sure, We'll be there." Ava anwsered. "Have a good night." her eyes shifted to mine, and her smile dissapeared.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking away.

They left, and my gran turned to me. "How was today, dear?" She asked.

"Good." I said.

I slept dreamless that night, too tired to actually dream. When I awoke, my room was shining bright green again, but it felt way closer this time, as if somebody was standing next to me. It wasn't Danny, he felt different. This wasn't a good person. I hissed, and it dissapeared.

I quickly dressed up, and went downstairs. My gran had already left, and even though I hurried over breakfast, he was faster then I was. When I got outside, Danny was sitting in his black and white car, the windows fully down for the unusual heat.

I quickly climbed into the passengers seat, and when I saw him, my face parted in a grin, he grinned back.

"You seem like you had a good sleep." He said.

"Yeah. What was that yesterday? Leaving me alone with your little 'complication'." His face grew serious.

"Sorry about that." He sighed. "Anyway, today is still my turn."

He wanted to know about people today, much about my parents, I didn't really have a lot good words for them, though I did admid I missed them a lot.

I felt myself stir when he asked about boys I dated. And told him I hadn't dated anyone.

"So you never met anyone you liked?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Not in wisconsin."

He grinned.

We where in the caffetaria at this point, the day had sped by in a blur.

"You know, I should have let you drive by yourself today." He admidded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm leaving after lunch."

"Oh. Why?"

He remained silent for a second.

"Is it me?" I wanted to know. He shook his head.

"No... It's Dani. She met the one she's supposed to kill." He seemed tense. "She... couldn't hold in."

I turned to stare at her, her gaze was empty, she seemed sad, and it looked like as if she had been crying.

"We're gonna try and cheer her up." Danny announced, trying to brush away the conversation.

"Oh. That's okay." I smiled.

"Your truck will be there, No worries. You don't have to walk." Danny grinned, I frowned.

"Oh?" He didn't anwser that unspoken question. Instead:

"What time should I be there tommorow?" He asked. "And you're driving." He reminded me.

"I don't know, you wanna sleep in?" I asked.

"No." He said, a bit to quickly, he then blushed. I imideatlyknew what he meant, he didn't like being apart from me either.

"Oh. Well, the same as usual then. And I drive!" He nodded.

"I already agreed to that, remember? Does your grandma know you're with me?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

"Oh." He tensed. "And what will he do if I don't return you home?" I put my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me, his eyes where sad. I think he was just as affected by Dani as she was herself. And now he was afraid.

"You will." I promised, the air between us tence.

Then, I released my grip on him and we both looked away. I looked toward the table of his siblings now, they where both staring at me, Jazz seemed angry.

"Don't mind her." Danny said. "She's not angry with you, she's worried about you." I nodded.

"Okay... you have to leave now?" I asked, seeing his siblings stand, they where coming towards us.

"Yes. But that's probably for the best, we still have a part of that stupid movie to go. I don't think I can't take that anymore." He grinned.

I stared, Dani was peeking over his shoulder now, and so was Jazz. Seeing them this close, they where a lot more different from Danny than they looked like from afar. Danny greeted them without looking away from me.

"Jazz. Dani."

"Danny." They said at the same time, now standing on both sides of him, staring at me curiously.

"Guys, this is Sam. Sam, These are my siblings Dani and Jazz." Danny said, Dani smiled at me.

"Hello, Sam. It's really nice to meet you!" She still seemed really sad, but her eyes where sparkling.

"Hi." I said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Are you ready?" Jazz turned to Danny, fully ignoring me.

"Yeah, almost. I'll meet you guys by the car." The nodded and took off.

I grinned. "Should I say 'have fun' or is that the wrong thing for this?"

He rolled his eyes. "I guess have funn works."

"Okay, Have fun."

He stared at me intensly, like he was debating over something, and then, slowly, moved closer to me. I felt my heart skip a beat, and then beat twice as fast.

His lips only sliglt touched mine for a second, and then he pulled back, his eyes green and wild.

"Be safe." he said.

"Yes. I will be." I anwsered, slightly out of breath.

And then he was gone. I stared at the place I thought he had gone, but I didn't really know which way he had dissapeared in. It was like he had just vanished. I grinned. Most likely he had turned invisible or intangible and just walked trough a wall...

I was tempted to ditch the rest of the day, but some kind of instinct stopped me. I knew that if I dissapeared now, Mia and the others would suspect I was with Danny, and if things did go wrong... Then he would be suspected. Even though it would be him then, I didn't want people to know this. I didn't want him to get caught. If things went wrong that is.

I felt my heart flutter by remembering the few miliseconds his lips had touched mine, and I knew that I could never see him get into trouble. I hated the feeling of depending that much on a person, but I couldn't stop it anymore. I was far too deep in.

When the school day finally ended, I drove home in my truck, which suprisingly was there. I did the laundry, cooked dinner for my gran, and did some homework, but everything was a daze. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about out kiss.

I didn't sleep good, I woke up much. When morning finally came, I dressed in a black top and short jeans that ended just above my knees. It was going to be a hot day, I could sence it. My gran had already left for Ava's. I quickly ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. Then, I could hear the bell ringing downstairs.

I quickly went to open the door, and there he was. He wore something I'd never seen on him before, while he usually wore a sweater and shorts, no matter if it was warm or cold, he now wore a white t-shirt with a red circle on it, and a baggy jeans. He had replaced his blue sneakers for red ones.

"Good morning." He said, a smile on his face.

"good morning." I anwsered.

We drove in my truck, him telling me directions of where we where headed. When the car stopped, I realised we where by a forest.

I smiled. "We're going for a walk in the forest?" I actually liked that. I liked nature.

"No." He said, a grin on his face when a blue ring appeared around his waist. The ring parted in two rings, one going up and the other going down, his clothing changed into a black pants, and a black shirt with a logo on it. _The logo I couldn't stop drawing. _I realised with a shock. Over this shirt, he wore a white vest, the hood over his head. His eyes turned a piercing green, and his hair turned snow white.

"Actually, we're flying." He said.

I tried to get my breath normal again as I stared at him, without succes, he looked at me, a grin on his face as I finally, finally, FINALLY! regained my breath.

"You could have at least wanred me you where going to do that." I complained.

"That would have ruined the fun!" He exclaimed, earning a glare from me. He then held me by the waist suddenly, I hadn't even realised he'd walked closer. "Close your eyes." It was merely a whisper, but I did as he said.

I felt a tingling sensation go trough my body, and the ground dissapeared from under me, he grinned.

"You can open your eyes now." I did as he said, the sighed was breath taking, the forest was far below us, and from up here I could see all the rivers and other things. It was beautiful.

But that wasn't what took my breath away, as I looked up at him, I could see him as if he was an angel. His hood was still on, and behind it the sun was shining, making it look like it was him shining, I gasped, and this made him look down on me.

"is everything alright, Sam?" He asked, one of his eyebrows raised. I blushed.

"Uh, yeah! I just... really like it up here! Flying is... fun!" I said.

"Oh." He smiled, and then looked away, but I could see his cheeks turning pink too.

After what felt like way to soon, he put me back on the ground, he himself kept hovering above the ground, and he looked at me as I looked around.

We where in the middle of the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers; violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

"What do you think?" Danny asked, I just smiled.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, then I looked at him again, he had put of his hood, revealing that his hair still had the same, messy shape, just white.

He was looking at me, his eyes a brilliant green. He was still smiling, his eyes a brilliant, happy green. Where had it gotten to the point that I could recognize the look in his eyes?

He finally landed on the ground, stepping closer to me than he'd ever been, even when we kissed. He cupped my face in his hands, and looked me deeply in the eye.

"Sam, you have no Idea how easy it is to be myself with you... I... I really like you Sam, despite my instincts." He whispered.

I wanted to look away from him, but I couldn't, and when he leaned in even closer, all I could do was close my eyes.

When he kissed me, it made me feel like a thousand butterflies in the sky.


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:** This chapter turned out to be a bit over-romantic. That's completely my fault, I'm kind of over-romantic right now 3 :P

But I don't think it rally matters...

This is Chapter 13 guys! It means we are halfway trough part one. But don't think that will be it, I'm gonna do the whole Saga. :)

The usual Disclaimer and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
The Lion and The Lamb**

We lay in the grass, our foreheads touching, and I looked at his face, his eyes where closed, but he wasn't sleeping, he was softly humming a song.

I enjoyed the sun, but I really enjoyed him being next to me, being this close, it was like we where in this little bubble with no Complications. Like the side of him that wanted to kill me didn't exist at all. His green eyes softly opened, and he stared at me now, he had stopped humming, and leaned in closer to steal a kiss again.

"I don't think I can ever stop doing that." He whispered, his eyes closed again as we broke appart. I grinned, my hand had somehow ended up laying upon his chest, exactly where the logo on his shirt was. He had putten one of his arms around me, and I shivered under his cool touch, but when he wanted to pull away, I moved closer to him, and he didn't try again.

"Is this real?" I couldn't help myself ask, he didn't awnser, he just kissed me again, and again, and again. I didn't want him to stop, but after a while, he did.

He then sighed, his eyes opened, they where sad.

"I'm the worlds cruelest beast, you know." He closed his eyes again.

"I could rip your heart out, if I wanted, and you wouldn't even notice untill it was too late." He grinned, opening his eyes again.

"And even if you would notice before anything happened, you could never outrun me, I fly faster then a plane..." He shook his head silently, before continueing.

"You could never fight me off, I could carry a house if I wanted too. I could carry Amity Ville if I wanted too." I shivered again, this time of fear, and he noticed.

"Please." He softly begged me. "Don't be afraid."

He looked me in the eyes. I waited untill I was sure I was speaking the truth.

"I'm not afraid." I said.

He smiled, closing his eyes again and leaning his forehead against mine again. I closed my eyes too, feeling the warmth of the sun and his cold. I felt my heart flutter.

I didn't want him to loosen his grip, I didn't want this to end. I moved closer to him, a frown on my face as I though about everything that happened in such a short time. How I'd lost my home. What if I'd loose Danny too?

"What's wrong?" His voice was gently, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that he was stairing at me with soft eyes, they where a bit curious, and a bit worried.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "It's just that I... I don't want this... to end." I admidded then.

He seemed both sad and happy by this. And I knew the exact reasons.

"Sam." His voice was torn as he grabbed my hand, the hand that had been placed on his chest. "You do realize I'm a lion, and you're a lamb, right?"

I looked at him, he was frowning now, and I guess that so was I.

"That first day." He whispered. "I was really torn, I wanted to know as much about you as possible, I told myself it was so that I could figure our your classes, and stay away from you as much as possible, but that wasn't the reason... I..." He paused. "Despite my... instincts... I was in love with you from the moment I saw you. You must have though I was some kind of stalker."

I smirked. "I can't really recall what I thought, exept for... well... I thought you where suffering moodswings." He grinned. His eyes closed again.

"I left for a few days then, to clear my head and to gather my strength. I didn't want to kill you, I felt as if I would lose someone close to me if I lost you. And then, the first day you sat with me, I had this daydream... It was more like a daymare really." He chuckled by his own joke, and then shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." I told him, and he softly kissed my lips again.

"There is one thing I want to know, though." I asked when we parted, and he nodded, his eyes still closed from our kiss. "Why did you save me that day? With the car."

He frowned.

"Well, I came up with an exuse for that later; I told myself that I would have been weak if I had let you die, because that Dark Dan would have gotten what he wanted, but that's something I came up with later. At the time, all I could think was... No, not her."

I smiled. "And so, the Lion saved the lamb." I said.

"And you called me Mr. Poetry? Or what was it again?" I grinned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I like it when you talk like that." He mumbled, out foreheads where leaning against each-other again. "I'm in love with you. You know. It's selfish and stupid. I'm selfish and stupid. But I can never stay away from you."

I froze for a second, before taking a deep breath and kissing him.

"I'm here." I whispered. "Which, normally transelated, means I'd rather die, than to stay away from you. I'm such a stupid, stupid lamb."

He sighed deeply as he kissed me, before anwsering. "I'm such a sick, sick Lion."

"No." I said sharply. "Following your hard isn't sick." I paused, thinking. "I guess it's... dangerous, but not... sick."

"Well, then it's not stupid either." He grinned, kissing me again.

"I will never be able to stop doing that." He mumbled.

"I don't... want you... to stop." I carefully close my words, trying not to make him sad again. He didn't get sad again. He just looked at me.

"Don't move." He said as the two rings appeared again, changing him human.

He slowly kissed my neck, and then a bit lower, he got as low as the top would allow him to kiss me, and then he just lay his head against my chest, listening to my heart.

"This..." He told me. "Is something I don't want to stop. To think you'd be in a... cold... still... death... state..." He shivered, though I couldn't imagine him being cold, and then he sat up again. He kissed me, hungry almost, though it was only a short kiss. Then he sighed. "You have no Idea..." He said. "How hard this is for me, right now..."

I suddenly realized the sun had dissapeared, and it was getting darker every second, Danny sighed. "I should fly us back to the truck." He mumbled, I nodded unwillingly, and stood up.

He turned ghost, and flew us back to the truck quickly, though a bit slower than before because he constantly kissed me. When kind of crashlanded against the truck when he tried to land while kissing me, and all I could do was groan.

"You know how I said I like flying?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, a chuckle escaping from his lips.

"Falling stinks."

"I know." He said, and then, he added, seriously. "Are you hurt?"

I stood, and then shook my head. "No. Probably because I landed on top of you." I said, and when he stood, he frowned.

"Well then, I guess that explains that I am hurt. You're heavy!" He complained, I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you could carry Amity if you wanted to?" He grinned.

"I could, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't feel the weight."

I rolled my eyes.

"Get in the car." I said, he smirked and did as I said, but not before stealing another kiss.


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes:** OMG! I am so... so sorry... I though I already uploaded this, but I didn't! god god god please forgive me!

Okay... this Chapter is... Okay I'll admid, I don't think it's really good. It's too short. Just read it because I'll upload another one soon.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Heart over Instinct**

He watched me as I was driving, I was trying very hard not to loose my concentration of the road. I couldn't help myself as I sometimes glanced at him, his har was Black again, but his eyes where still a soft green. I could tell it wasn't because he wanted to kill me right now, though. It was something different.

Something good.

I had putten on a cd of Humpty dumpty, and he was sofly humming along, I liked his voice, when he talked it sounded like he wouldn't be able to sing at all, but when he sang, his voice was soft, nice.

"You know, I have kind of been wondering... I know you turned into a half ghost in an Lan accident, but I don't really understand." I mumbled, he stared at me, his face remained unworried.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Not really, but I'm curious." I said, he laughed.

"You are curious about everything, but fine, I'll tell you."

He sighed deeply.

"Though I don't really remember that well. I remember that my sister went in, my parents wanted her to do so, but they left because the thing didn't work. And when they left Jazz was like: Hey, who the hell would put an on-butten inside of a portal? So I came in to look, and told her to press On. We both totally forgot we where still inside of that thing."

He shivered.

"Everything after that is a blur of screams, and an unbearable pain. I was fourteen back then."

I nodded.

"I get that..." I slowly said. "But how did it work. A ghost is a dead person, no?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"So how did you become..."

He grinned.

"Well. Jazz thinks we both died and then came back, but only halfway. It's like we are stuck inbetween."

I grinned too.

"That's kind of weird."

"Jup." He grabbed my hand, so I was holding the wheel with only one hand, I didn't care though, I had to suppres a shiver of joy, and stared over the now Dark road.

After a while, we where parked in front of my house, and I was on his lap, he was kissing me. He suddenly stopped though, his breath heavy.

"Unless you want this day to end with explaining your grandmother who I am... I have to go now." He looked hopefully by the first part of that sentence.

"If you want, you could come inside the house..." I told him, he grinned.

"Do you even know what to tell your Gran?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Nope. I'll figure it out."

"How about you tell het the truth?"

"That you're a ghost?" I was suprised.

"No... The other truth."

I grinned.

"Well, I don't even know where we are right now." I said, he rolledhis eyes, and kissed me again.

"Where-ever you want us to be." I smiled.

"Then I guess I know what I'm gonna tell my gran."

We stepped out of the car, and went towards the house. I opened the door, and we went inside.

It was weird being in the kitchen with him there. He sat in the chair my grandma normally sat in, and it was hard not to look at him. I prepared dinner instead, waiting for either him to say something or my grandma to come home. He was first.

"It's too silent." He groaned, I just grinned.

"You could always put on the radio." I said, pointing at the said object.

"Nah. I actually mean that I want to talk to you." He admidded, I smiled, looking at him for a few seconds.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care. What do you want to talk about?"

I frowned. "Well, I have one question, have you ever been here... at night?"

"Uhh... no. Why?"

I opened my mouth, closed it again, and then opened it again.

"Nevermind."

"Oh." he shrugged, and stood up, kissing me softly. "You know you can tell me, right?"

"Yes." I felt like crieing right now, but I didn't. "It's just... I think there has been a ghost in my room, very often."

He frowned now, looking me in the eye.

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"No... but every time he get's closer, I can see his radiating green light, and last time I felt him next to me."

"Human's don't sence ghosts."

"Ghosts are cold... And the room wasn't."

"Oh..."He paused. "Sam, Listen, I'll keep my eyes open, nothing will harm you. Okay?"

I nodded. I was in his arms during this talk, and he kissed me again.

Then we both heared the tires of my grans car, and he looked at me a few seconds.

"I don't think you are in any state right now to tell her I'm your boyfriend." He told me. "Another time then?"

I softly nodded, and he was gone, startling me.

"Shit." I whispered, I heared a soft, ghostly chuckle, and then he was fully gone.

My hands where shaky as I went on with preparing dinner, my grandma rolled into the kitchen, I wondered how she had gotten out of het car...

I put down the food on the table, and got us both a glass of milk. As I wanted to put it down, I realised my hands where shaking. My gran saw it too.

"Are you okay dear?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I lied, inwardly cursing Danny for leaving me like this. "How about you? What did you do today?"

"I visited Ava, remember?"

"Oh, right."

I quickly finished my dinner and washed up my stuff.

"Are you in a hurry?" My gran asked.

"Homework." I simply said.

"It's Saturday." She stated.

"That's okay, you wait 'till the last minute then." I inwardly facepalmed. Why the hell would I say that, she didn't even go to school! "I'm gonna go do my homework now." I told her and I quickly went upstairs.

I went upstairs, and walked over to my desk, it took me a while to realize he was sitting on my bed.

"What the..." I mumbled, he grinned.

"Sorry for leaving you like that." He told me.

"You'd better me. I think my gran thinks there's a boy in my room and... hey. she's right!" I joked, he laughed softly.

I sat down next to him. Looking him in the eye.

"Your eyes are green." I told him.

"I know, I shouldn't be here right now." He told me.

I sighed.

"Sit very still." I told him. He did as I said.

I kissed his eyes closed, and then kissed his lips, when he backed away and opened his eyes, they where blue again.

"Suprisingly that worked." He grinned, kissing me again, when we backed away, I stood up.

"I need to have a shower. You stay here." He grinned and lay down on my bed.

"As you wish, I'm your prisoner."

I rushed in showering and putting on my PJ's. As I walked into my room again, I saw he hadn't changed his position on my bed.

I lay down next to him, and we looked at each-other. His eyes where green again, but this wasn't the angry, the killing green. This was the good green.

"It seems a bit easier for you to be close to me." I told him.

"I still have my moments..." He whispered.

"Yes, but still easier."

"Still easier." He agreed.

"So I was wondering... why?" I asked.

"I'm choosing my heart over my instinct." He told me.

"Oh." I grinned. "I kind of like that."

"I'm still dangerous." He told me.

"I know..." I mumbled. "But you can hold in, right?"

"I believe so... Now that I know you... love you... it's not that hard anymore. Just never loose guard." I nodded.

"It's impossible to loose guard when you are close to me."

He seemed suprised. "Why?"

"Because I feel weird, in a good way, when you are." He seemed pleased by this as he softly kissed me again.

"I feel weird too... In a good way." He told me.

"Can I say something weird... but I don't mean it in the... weird way?" I asked.

"Spit it."

"I don't want you to go away tonight."

He grinned, moving closer and kissing me again.

"Then I'm not going away." He told me. He held me against his chest, resting his head on my hear, I breathed in his scent, smiling.

"Sing me to sleep..." I mumbled, he laughed.

"You already are half asleep."

"Am not." I disagreed, though I knew he was right.

"Okay... I'll sing... though it's a bit weird for a guy to sing his girlfriend to sleep."

"Lucky you're not a guy then." I joked, he grinned.

"Okay, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes.

He then started humming, very softly, it sounded like a lullaby.

I felt everything around me darken.

"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" I softly whispered.

"I won't leave you." He mumbled, and then he just went on humming.

I fel asleep in his arms, and of course I dreamed about him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: **Okay, so I just saw Twilight behind the scene's, and I've decided that I love the movie too! LOL.

Anyways, it took me a while to upload another chapter and I'm verry, verry sorry, I also have other stories on other websites and accounts and blah to attend too and it makes it really heart because all these story's are kind of mixed up in my head right now.

Anyways I think I'm going to change the rating. I wasn't planning on this chapter turning out like this, but they are teenagers and there is no 'Oh I'm a vampire I might kill you because of your smell if I am intimate with you.' Holdback. it didn't seem fair to let it be that way.

But since I'm not and will never be a describer, I am not sure if I should change the rating to M or not. I don't think so...

What do you guys think?

Anyways, I own nothing but my OC's and I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15  
The Fentons**

I awoke of a soft green light, it wasn't disturbing, and neither was it uncomfertable, but it woke me anyway. I hid my head in my pillow, hoping for some more sleep, but then the previous day came back to me and I sat up, a bit to quickly so my head spun.

"Oh." I exclaimed, looking around me. I discovered he was still in the bed. He was asleep, and the light was coming from him. I, however, found that it wasn't the same light that had disturbed me in all the privious weeks. This light was soft, and good. I think he was having a really good dream.

I got out of the bed so quickly that I stumbled over my own feet, and fell too the ground with a loud thud. Danny sat up faster then I had ever seen any human move, his eyes scanned the room curiously, and when he saw me, he relaxed, a grin on his face.

"Are you that eager to get away from me?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No... I paniced, I didn't think you would actually stay." I told him.

"You wanted me to leave? You should have just said so."

"No! It's not that, I was just sure it was a dream." I got up, and sat down next to him, he softly kissed me.

"You aren't that creative." He then told me, and I grinned.

"My gran!" I suddenly remembered, but Danny laughed.

"She left an hour ago."

"Oh."

He held me in his arms, the grin still glued to his face. His eyes where a deep blue, and they where soft, the green light had now faded away, and I actually kind of missed it. It was reallhy comforting, and I almost wished I hadn't woken him up. Almost, because I wouldn't want to miss this, him kissing me on my head, his arms around me, either.

"I'm hungry." I complained after a while.

"Me too." He joked before he started kissing me deeply, I forgot my hunger almost imideatly as his lips started moving lower, towards my breasths.

My stumic had to ruïn it by growling, and we both stirred before he laughed.

"Okay then. Breakfast time." He grinned, a bit out of breath.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, a bit disorieënted.

We went downstairs, not even bothering to change our clothes, my pyama and his clothes from yesterday, and I went to find us something to eat.

"Cereal?" I asked.

"Yes please." He said, sitting down at the table.

We both ate, and as we where halfway done I asked: "What's on the agenda today?"

He overthought this.

"Well, first, if you don't mind, I would want to finish... things." He smirked, and I felt my stomach stir as I grinned too.

"I don't mind." I said, he laughed.

"Okay, and then, how about you meet my parents? And Jazz and Dani, properly I mean?" I gulped.

"Oh... I don't know. Your siblings know I know. Right?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"And your parents don't know anything at all?" I then asked.

"No. They don't know we're half ghosts if that's what you mean." His voice became harsh for a while. "Imagine that! The ghost hunters with the three ghost children. They would rip us appart. Molecule by Molecule." He softened. "Sorry for my outburst."

I shook my head. "No problem, I understand. And I think meeting them is okay."

"You should introduce me to your gran to, as your boyfriend I mean." He asked me. I nodded.

"Sounds good."

When we where done eating, I did the dishes, hurriedly, before we went upstairs again, The next hour was a blur of... stuff.

Exactly one hour later, I put on my dark blue top. Danny lay in my bed, under the covers, staring at me. I then put on a skinny jeans and brushed my hair. I had brushed my teeth already before we went to do our thing... in my bed. I quickly shied away from the though, not wanting him to see me blush right now.

"I'm decent." I said when I was done dressing up.

I turned around to him, and walked over to the bed, laying down by him, in his arms, me on the blanket and he under it, because right now he was in a lack of clothing.

"You don't know how wring you are." He told me. "You are really indecent, no girl should look this tempting, men around the whole world would go crazy if everyone looked as tempting as you." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Are you always like this in the morning?"

"No." He paused. "Normally I'm worse." I knew he was joking, and it made me laugh.

"Show me." He kissed me again, even deeper than he had done before, but suddenly, he let me go and turned away.

"Danny?" I asked worriedly.

"Just give me a second." He mumbled, after a few seconds, he turned back, his eyes still green a bit green as he softly kissed me, again, and again. And then his eyes turned blue again. He sighed deeply.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes." He mumbled.

I grinned. "Good." I kissed him again.

Another three hours later, because that was how long it took to finallyy get ourselves to at least act like we weren't being hormonal teenagers, we stepped out of my car by his house. It was a small building, it looked way to small for a familly with three children to live in.

But, however, on top of the building someone had placed a metal circle, it looked like that that is, but Danny explained to me it was another room. A neon sighn told me I had arived at Fenton Works. Danny just grinned when he saw me stare at that.

"I'm just going to warn you. My parents aren't your avarege parents." He told me, I grinned.

"Well, I'm not dating your parents, I'm dating you." I said.

"I'm not really an avarege boyfriend either."

"Well, you acted like pretty much a normal teenage boy this morning."

"Yeah. I had to hold in to not kill you. That's really normal."

"You know what I meant."

"I was joking."

"Oh." I couldn't really see the joke in that.

"Whatever." He softly kissed me. "Let's go."

He opened the door for me, in the house, everything was blue. Well, not everything, but enough to make it seem like verything was blue.

"Mom, dad?" Danny called, a small woman with short brown hair that must have been red when she was younger, and nice blue eyes peeked around the corner of what I guessed was a kitchen.

"Danny! you brought somebody?" The woman walked out into the hallway to reveal she was wearing a blue jumpsuit, it kind of looked like the one Danny wore in his ghost form.

"Yes, mom, this is Sam... my uh... my girlfriend." Danny's mother looked at me, her gaze intense as she looked at me.

"Hello Sam, honey. I hope you go easy with my son?" I blushed, but she laughed it away. A man, he was fat, though it suited him, I imideatly couldn't picture him being thin, with a goofy grin walked out of the room Danny's mother had also exited.

"Danny-boy! You've finally got yourself a girl? It was getting time!"

He turned to me and shook my hand. "I'm Jack, the boys dad."

"I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet ya Sam."

Dani ran down the stairs and imideatly hugged me.

"Sam! I knew you two would end up together!" She said after she backed away.

"You know Sam, dear?" Danny's mother asked, she had never given me her name, but I didn't mind.

"Yes. From school." Dani replied.

Danny grabbed my hand.

"I'll show you my room." He mumbled.

We went upstais, and Dani went back to her own room, Danny's parents went back to do whatever they where doing.

"They like you." Danny told me, opening the door of his room.

I liked his room, really. It was an avarege teenageboys room. I hadn't thought of that, and I didn't really care it to be like that. There could have been a coffin in there and I wouldn't have cared, because he looked at me in a way I hadn't realized he would be able too.

He grabbed me by the waist really fast, and really harsh. I was sure it would leave some bruises, but I didn't care. He kissed me deeply, pushing me against the wall and continueing in kissing my neck. I grinned as I looked over his shoulder.

"Danny..." I mumbled, a bit emberresd.

"Hmmm?"

"Dani is staring at us."

He imideatly backed away from me, turning at Dani as fast as he always was and staring at her a bit angry.

"Don't you have stuff to do?"

"Not my fault you decided to leave the door open. And then she walked on, and Danny quickly shut the door before turning back to me, suddenly realizing I was still backed against the wall.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Not really, but you did... do something..." He grinned at the look on my face.

"Maybe we should take it easy for now." He told me.

I nodded.

"Maybe." I told him then.


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: **I guess I'm a bit emberrasd over the previous Chapter, though I'm not going to change it. Like I said, there is not really a hold back and they are teenagers. Yes, a part of him wants to kill her, but in my opinion that's no hold back.

This chapter is a bit hard because there is no 'Carlisle's History' to discuss. So I tried to make it as long as I could. I hope this works.

Enjoy and you already know the disclaimers.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
The Threehouse**

Danny led me back downstairs and into the garden, it was lovely really, all different kinds of flowers. A big three was in the middle of the garden, and it had a three house in it.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Jazz and I played in it when we where younger, but now the kids Jazz somethimes babysits play in it." Danny explained.

I couldn't really picture Jazz babysitting anyone. She seemed really distant from everything. And since no Fenton in school ever sat with anyone besides another Fenton (and Danny with me of course), I didn't think they would actually have an out of school life.

"And I'm gonna take you up there now." He added casually.

"I thought you wanted to press pause?"

"I never said I wanted that, only that we should. But I'm not going to do anything, I just want to show you something." He promised, though a small grin was glued to his face. We went into the threehouse, and sat down in there, it was bigger then I expected, we could even stand in there.

Danny turned ghost, and grinned. "Wait here." He told me, and he was gone.

I waited, and he came back several minutes later, holding a small box in his hand. He sat down next to me, turning human again.

"I know I said we would press pause..." He paused as if to prove his point, and grinned. "So I hope you don't think this is too fast. But I have this... listen I like you and..." I had never seen him look for words like that. Normally he knew perfectly well what to say.

"Okay. I'll start over." He decided aloud. He took my hand, and opened the box. There was a ring in it.

"Don't worry I'm not proposing, we're too young." He said, and I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I had held. "But I like you. I really do! And I just hope that, whatever comes next, whatever happens... If my parents ever find out, or if anything may ever... go wrong... I just hope you'll be there to share it with me." He looked at me, hope in his eyes.

"Danny..." I closed my eyes. "You don't even have to ask me that. My future is set in stone, and it's with you." I heared him sigh in relief, and I felt him push the ring around my finger. I looked at it a few second, and then looked up at him.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. But you already knew." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "I still like to hear it." His smirk never left his face as he leaned in to kiss me.

And then Dani kind of appeared out of nothing, I jumped a bit, and she laughed.

"Sorry." She offered.

"That's okay." I replied.

She then turned to Danny.

"The weatherman says there is going to be a storm tonight!" Danny's eyes lit up.

"Awsome! We should totally play!" He exclaimed, looking at me. "Will you come?"

"Erh... Sure?" I said, not really sure what they we're talking about. "But... come to what?"

"Baseball. Me and my Siblings can only play when it's storming, You'll see why." He said, I smiled.

"Baseball?" I asked. Dani grinned, she really looked like Danny.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to scare the humans away. Storm is litteraly the only time we can even think of playing. I'll go ask Jazz if she's in. And I'll go into the ghostzone too, see if Writer, Clockwork, Johny and Kitty want to come too." Danny nodded.

Dani left again, and Danny laughed.

"You should see the look on your face, but don't worry, you'll understand soon." He told me.

We stood and went back towards the house. Danny showed me the 'lab' and the rooms of Dani and Jazz, and then he decided he should bring me home for now.


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: **I can't believe I'm already closing in on the end! I'm not ready for new Moon! (which is, by the way, not going to be New moon, but you'll see)! I had everything untill eclipse planned out like I said in the beginning, but with some changes I added in Twilight, I will have to change so much in the coming story's!

I'm not even sure how to start the whole damn part two anymore.

Anyways, I've decided to take a part of something Edward said in the book when he felt as if he wanted to drink Bella's blood, but I turned it into something that isn't killing related... so...

Also, I decided to turn Clockwork and Writer into teenagers.

Long chapter again. :)

Well yeah, you guys know the disclaimers already, so the usual.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17  
The Game**

I sun was setting when we drove into my street, and I had no doubt Danny would be staying with me untill the game. That is, untill I saw Ava's car.

Ava and Mike where leaning against te car, and Mike smiled at me. Ava, however, wasn't smiling at all, and said something to mike. Danny stirred.

"You should get rid of them." He told me. "She came to warn your gran." My eyes grew big. "She knows?"

"Yes." he stated, staring at Ava with narrowed eyes, she stared back. "Just be carefull, The boy has no idea." I frowned.

"But then how do you know..."

"I can read inbetween the lines of talking." He kissed me without letting his gaze go away from Ava. "Love you." I opened the passengers door.

"Love you too. See you tonight." I smiled at him, inwardly cursing myself for this choise of words while Mike and Ava could hear.

"See you tonight." He mumbled as I stepped out of the car, one of his eyebrows perked up, his gaze no longer on Ava. I grinned.

"Still pause, big boy." I told him, he smirked, and I closed the door, after which he imideatly drove away.

I walked over to the duo and greeted Ava and Mike as cheerful as I could manage.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you guys haven't been waiting long?" I asked, Ava shook her head.

"No dear, we just came to see your Gran." she said, trying not to let me see trough her average visitor faquade. I decided to play oblivious.

"Like I said, she's gone for the day, you guys care to come inside?"

"Yes, that would be good." Ava said, she turned to Mike.

"You should get the food out of the car." He raised an eyebrow.

"What food?"

"Just go." Ava snapped.

"Al right al right!" Mike rolled his eyes. "Geez." I heared him mumble something like 'the old woman is losing it'.

Ava and I walked inside, and we kept silent for a while. After a bit of time, this started to feel awkward, so I decided to open my mouth.

"My gran won't be back for a long time."

She sighed.

"Samantha..."

"Sam." I corrected a bit to sharply, shje sighed.

"Sam... You're gran and I are very good friends, and I've noticed you are spending time with... Danny Fenton I believe?"

I nodded. "What does the one have to do with the other?" I asked, fakely oblivious.

"Listen honey, the Fenton's are... not such a good idea, Nobody knows wether they have always lived here or not, even the parents don't know. And you and I both know the children are far from... normal."

"You know nothing." I snapped.

"I know more then you think."

"I know more then you know."

"There's no doubt in that." She agreed. "But it's still a very... wrong choise in dating. If you get what I mean."

"No. I don't. Listen. I know you think the Fenton kids are dangerous, Ava. And maybe they are, but Danny has saved my life... multiple times. I know what he is, probably better then you know, because all you can do is guess." I took in a sharp breath before continueing. "And I also know that despire what he is, I am in love with him, and he is in love with me. I know you will never approve of that, and if my gran, or my parents, ever found out, they wouldn't aprove either, but he makes me happy, and that's something I didn't expect to ever feel with somebody. I know what I'm getting myself in too, and I'm willing to risk that, so please, just don't get my gran or anyone involved." I was nearly crying at this point, and Ava softly breathed in and out.

"Okay then. I won't involve anyone, just know that if you need help, you can come to me. And please, be very, very carefull." She begged me, I smiled. "Thank you, and I will."

Ava smiled back, and the tense left the room.

Then, suddenly, the loud bang of the door startled me.

"No food in the car." I heared Mike's voice, and then he reached the kitchen.

"Oh..." Ava turned to him with a smile. "I guess I forgot it at home." She shrugged and gave him a sorry look, Mike laughed.

"Wel Sam," He blinked at me and gave me a smile as if saying 'See? I'm not so bad!' "Tell your gran." She paused. "That we came by. I mean..." I knew what she meant, and I softly nodded. "I will." I looked at her, my look telling her that I would tell my gran at least a part of it.

Ava laughed and walked outside, leaving Mike confused. "Are we leaving already?"

"Jaqueline will be out late." Ava called over her shoulder.

"Oh... I guess I'll see you around, Sam." He smiled at me.

After they left, I stood in the hall, waiting for the irritation to come up, instead, I felt gratefull that she actually looked out for me. It was more then I could say about my own mother, or my parents for that matter. When the phone rang, I went to pick it up.

"Hey Sam, it's Mia." I dazed out of my fantasy world and grinned.

"Hi Mia, how was the dance?"

"It was wonderfull! How was your day with Danny Fenton?" Did I tell her that didn't went on? Or didn't I do that? I totally forgot, I did recall telling her. If I didn't tell her he said no, she must be good at reading between the lines. I guess. If I didn't, then she must be a good friend for asking.

"It was all right."

I heared my gran park her car.

"Didn't he kiss you?" She sounded dissapointed.

"Well. Yes, as a matter of fact, he did."

"What did you do?" She sounded exited now.

"I kissed back, of course." I heared the door of the car slam, rushing up the conversation a bit.

"That's awsome! Are you two together now?" And then My gran opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam!" She greeted happily. I heared Mia sigh.

"Nevermind, I'll see you tomorrow." She said like any good friend would.

"See you tommorow. In trig." I added, she grinned and we hung up.

"Hey gran." I said, starting to prepare dinner. I was trying to come up with a way to start on the subject of having a boyfriend.

"What did you do today?" Thank heaven.

"I hang out with Danny."

"Fenton?" She asked, she just had to know everyone.

"Yes."

"Nice boy, nice parents, though their job is a bit odd... I aprove if that's what you're asking about." Thank god.

"Yes." I said. "That was my question, and also. He picking me up in a short while, we sort of have a date." I guessed that was easier than explaining I was playing baseball with his siblings and some random guys (ghosts?) I didn't know.

"Okay." My grandma said.

"We're in an early state," I warned, deciding to leave out the glorious details of our day. "Don't emberras me."

And then the bell rang, and I jumped up. but my gran was already moving. "I'll get the door." She said before I could do anything.

"Come on in." She told Danny.

"And have a seat." She added. I grimaced, emberresing time.

"I hear you are my granddaughters boyfriend?" I inwardly facepalmed.

"Erh... Yes ma'am." He mumbled, a bit emberrasd.

"Well, just go easy on her, she has a rough past." Now, my facepalm wasn't just inwardly. Danny frowned.

"I thought you told me you never had a boyfriend before?"

"And that's true." I said. "What my grandma is so rudely referring too, is that something happened to me when I was quite young." I paused.

"I'll tell that another time." He nodded, and my grandma smiled.

"Bye sweetie." I facepalmed again, inwardly this time then.

"Sorry about that." I said when I sat in his car. "My gran's... overprotective. I think she wasn trying to scare you away."

"She won't sucseed, but what's all that about?" He demanded, I sighed.

"Isn't it a little early for deepgoing background stories?"

"No. In a normal relationship it would be. But with us it's not."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I tried to hide my emotions as I explained, but it just made me sound harsh, and he saw trough my faquade.

"I had this uncle that was always drunk, and he made... really wrong re-marks. Let's just say it didn't stop with that."

"He abused you?" I saw Danny's eyes flash in anger.

"No." I assured. "That's when my grandma noticed. It never got that far, but I was really scared." My faquade had falled now. But I wasn't crying, I just shivered.

"Oh." He shrugged. "I would never do anything if you said no. Just know that." He then said, I smiled.

"I know."

He suddenly stirred.

"Everything alright?" I asked. His eyes flashed green again.

"I'm fine. You are really... really tempting. Shame you still wear that top, I told you it was undecent." He joked, and as I looked at his eyes, I realized he was tempted in a good way.

"Just drive. I wouldn't want to make out with my gran looking." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

The way wasn't long, but we had too fly the last part, and since it had started to rain, he had offered me his vest, since I had forgotten my jacket, stupid as I was, and turned us intangible. Wearing a part of his ghost outfit was weird, but his smell eased me.

I suddenly had a really bad feeling, pushing all other feelings of comfort, love and a bit of lust, aside. I felt as if we shouldn't go, as if something really bad was about to happen, I decided to leave it alone for now.

"Danny..." I mumbled, he looked down at me. "Say something, I want to hear your voice." He grinned.

"How about..." He moved me in his arms so he could kiss me. "This?" His kiss was so deep that I felt something around my stomich turn again, I was totally out of breath when we broke apart, and realised we had stopped flying and where now simply floating in mid-air.

"Damn Sam..." He mumbled. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

"You're already half death." I mumbled, and he kissed me again, as we parted again, he grinned.

"I still have a living half, and we should fly on now before I do something utterly stupid."

"Like?" I teased.

"Like landing." He said, leaving me hanging on all the thoughts of things we could do if he landed. It almost made me want him to land, but we had agreed on pressing pause.

"Yeah. We'll do that some other time." I said.

"Is that a promise?" He asked, sounding hopefull. I grinned.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Yes." He said, faking a cheering mode that made me laugh.

Then we landed, and I realized we where in the middle of a field, there where seven other people here.

First I saw Dani, who happily waved at us, then I saw Jazz, who now, instead of cold, looked warm and open as she smiled at me. I smiled back. It took a while before I realized they didn't look human.

Dani looked like Danny in her ghostform, also wearing vest and a jumpsuit. I had first thought it was a t-shirt and a pants but it wasn't. A DP symbol was resting on her right hip, and her white hair was up in a ponytail. It had taken me a while to realize that I was the only human here at all, because it felt so natural.

Second, there was Jazz, her long red hair was now Blue, her blue eyes where also green, Like Danny's and Dani's. She wore a dark blue top with a JP sympol on her chest, a golden belt hang slightly on her hips, more for decoration than for actually holding up her pants, which was also A dark blue. She wore Golden boots, and I couldn't help but admid she looked stunning.

The other ghosts, however, I did not recognize.

One, the easiest to describe, was just a shadow. Then there was a boy, he had a greylike skin, green eyes and quite fitly, blond hair. He wore a moto-jacket with a white T-shirt, and a green neckless, that must have once been bling, He had a black pants and grey boots. He was leaning against a motor, talking to a girl.

She had green, puffy hair, red eyes, and a red motor-jacket, she also wore a torn, black shirt, a red skirt and red shoes. Her skin looked white, but when I looked better I saw it had a blue teint. She wore a green legging and a green neckless.

The next person I saw could have easily been a human, if it wasn't for those red eyes and blue skin. He was wearing a hoodie, the hood pulled over his head, revealing only a few of his white, or maybe it was blond, hairs. He wore a grey pants, and purple shoes, and he was flying several feet in the air. He looked on something that looked like an oldfashioned watch, before shoving it into his pocket. He then said something to the other boy, though boy was a bit underrated.

He was probably 19, maybe twenty. He had a grey skin and green eyes, black hair that looked like Danny's hair in his human form, and he seemed to have vampire teeth. I could tell because he was laughing at something The boy with the watch had told him.

He wore a gray scarf and a blue jacket. A white shirt and grey pants. My eyes fell back on Danny.

"Please tell me who all those unfimiliar faces are?" I asked him, he grinned.

"That you can make out Dani, I understand, do you know who Jazz is?"

"The girl with the blue hair." I told him, he sighed.

"Jup. You're starting to get good at this." He smiled then. "The boy with the scarf is called Ghost writer, but we call him writer. The boy with the purple hoodie is Clockwork, Arthur, if you preffer. Uh. The boy by the motor is Johny 13, or Johny, the girl he's talking with is Kitty, and the Shadow is the Shadow... Or shadow. He's kind of Johny's Shadow." I grinned.

"Figures."

He rolled his eyes.

Then the tunder started, and Danny grinned. "Let's play some ball."

He flew away faster then I had ever seen him fly, and I realized I was staring after him open-mouthed.

The girl, Kitty, came to stand next to me. Shaking my hand.

"You must be Sam, I've heared about you. I'm Kitty, my boyfriend Johny is your boyfriend's best friend." I smiled.

"Hello Kitty, it's really nice to meet you." I had no doubt she had overheard that I knew her name already.

"Same here. Oh! The game is going to start! She exclaimed, sitting down in the grass, I awkwardly sat down next to her.

Watching this game was really weird, I wasn't quite sure what was happening. The ball was trown around, but the sound of the stick, I didn't know what you called it, which Dani Jokingly anounced to be the Fenton Creep hurter, hitting the ball almost hurt my ears. It sounded like the thunder itself.

I now understood why they could only play with a storm going on.

"This is incredible." I told Kitty, she smiled. "I know."

"Why aren't you playing?" I suddenly asked, curiously.

"I'm three months pregnant." She explainet, my eyes felt as if they popped out of my head.

"Is that even possible for a ghost? Oh sorry, I don't want to be rude or anything..." Kitty smiled.

"Oh that's all right. And yes, It's possible, well, it all depends on circumstances. You have ghosts who are born in the ghost zone, Like me and Johny. We can have children because technically, this is our life. Then there are people like Writer and Clockwork, they both died in the same Libarry fire centuries ago, that's why they're best friends despite their differences. They could never have children, even if they would fall in love with a girl born in the gost zone." I nodded, realizing the ghost zone was probably where ghosts lived.

"That sounds cool." I nodded. "The being alive as a ghost part I mean, and congratuations." I added. I didn't think of her as too young, she seemed happy and that was all that really mattered.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So. Are you all best friends or something?" I asked.

"We've come to think of it as familly really." Kitty said. "We all have a connection in one way or another, that's why we are different from other ghost. We don't like going with instincts, we fight it off, well, most of us." She shrugged. "But we're all connected for another reason... Johny and I, of course, have this really deep connection, and soon we'll be parents. Danny, being Johny's best friend, is connected to us, and so his siblings are too. You already know of Shadow." She paused.

"How about Clockwork and Writer?" I asked.

"Well, of ccourse they're already connected to each-other, but I think it's Danny who is really holding our whole group together, he once met writer wheen he accidently destoryed his book. First they hated each-other, but then they developed a deep friendship. Now he and Arthur are a part of the familly too."

I smiled.

"Must be nice."

"You're a part of the familly too, you know." I was surpised by this.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, Danny loves you, his sisters seem to like you. I like you too. You can't not be a part." I smiled.

"Thanks." I watched the game for a while, staying amazed, as Danny suddenly floated by my side, landed, and kneeled down.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's great. I'll never be able to watch regular baseball again."

"Yeah. Like you ever did that." He teased, giving me a soft kiss. "I'm up!" He said, flying away again like a schoolboy finding a new place to play.

They continued playing for a while, when everyone suddenly stopped.

Before I knew it, Danny stood next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as me and Kitty both got up. Kitty was tense now, too.

"There are other ghosts coming." He quickly explained. "I'll stay with you," He then added. "I'm not running when there's probably nothing wrong, I mean, the chance that one of them has the instinct to kill you is so little..." He shook his head. "I just want to be sure. If something happens, we're out of here." I nodded. "Just... Don't be scared okay?" He begged me, I smiled, though I couldn't deny I was scared. The feeling of earlier, of something bad happening, returning.

Then three figures floated from out of the woods.


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: **Wow. I was done writing this chapter and I feel the adrinaline as if this is all happening to me personally! I like this story, can't wait for the DP version of New Moon, which I will not yet reveal the Title of. You guys will love it!

It's getting pretty dangerous now... I love it!

I do not own blah blah blah.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 18  
The Hunt**

They appeared by the forest edge one by one, the first ghost to appear was a man. He was wearing a metal suit and, and his hair was a flaming green. His eyes where a piercing green too, and when I looked better, I saw he was fully made of metal, and it wasn't just his suit.

The second ghost that appeared was a young woman, probably a teenager. She had flaming blue hair, dark green eyes, a blue skin and a face that was filled with make-up. She wore a black top, Black skinny jeans and Grey boots. A purple and blue guitar hang on her back.

The last ghost who appeared was a teenage boy. He had a human skin, though I could tell he was a ghost because he was floating, wore sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes, had white hair, a black shirt with a white vest, a white pants and black sneakers. He looked human, though he couldn't be.

I felt Danny move uncomfterbly when the last on appeared, taking my hand in his.

As the three ghosts appcoached, in a human speed, clearly not wanting to look dangerous at all, I could see how different they where from the ghosts I already met. It was as if the fact that they didn't fight their instincts was shining of off them in the uncomfertable, green light.

The light I had seen in my room a few times. It hit me like a canon, and I moved in closer to Danny, feeling goosebumps all over my arms.

The eyes of the metal one quickly took in the familly, and his eyes shifted to rest on me, a devilish grin coming to his face, as if he recognized me. I felt myself stiffen by those eyes. They frightened me, the green light I had seen in my room was shining in those eyes, as bright, no, brighter than I had ever seen it.

It was Jazz who approached to say hello, but only after a quick glance on Danny, which made me wonder who normally did that kind of stuff when they met new ghosts.

The newcomes smiled easy smiles too Jazz, who, in return, softly smiled back.

"We thought we heared a game." The metal one said.

"I'm Skulker, these two fools are Ember and Gregor." He gestured towards the ghosts beside him.

"I'm Jazz, these are my friends, Clockwork, Writer, Johny, Shadow, Kitty, Dani, Danny and Sam." I felt a shock when she said my name, but I was happy I was accepted, though I was a bit to buzzy trying to act as if I belonged there.

"Do you have room for some more players?" Skulker asked.

"Well, actually, we where just leaving." Jazz said, a sad tone in her voice.

"That's alright." Skulker said, "Maybe some other time."

Then, his eyes fel on me again, they lit up, now that he was closer, it was as if something between us had tensed up, Danny suddenly stood before me.

"It would be better if you guys leave now." His voice was almost hissing, and I shivered, standing up quickly.

"I'm just curious." Skulker said. "Why do you guys have a human with you?"

"She's with us." Jazz said. "And we don't wish trouble. We know most ghosts have certain... instincts." She was smart by not counting the familly with that. "But we would appreaciate it if you guys just move on."

"But she's human." Ember protested, standing next to Skulker.

"You guys. Maybe we should just leave. We've never had this... situation." Gregor said, his accent a slight france.

"No." Skulker said harshly. "I refuse to fight what I am." Ember grabbed his arm.

"C'mon Babypop, we'll just go." She dragged him back.

Danny moved to stand next to me, taking me in his arms. "It's all going to be okay." He whispered.

Skulker sighed. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each-other." He said.

"Indeed." Danny agreed, now taking the word. "You guys should go now, as will we. C'mon Sam." He looked at me. "We're getting out of here." When something goes wrong... we're getting out of here.

Danny floated in the air and took me in his arms, flying over the forest faster than I had ever seen him fly. His friends followed close behind. The freedom that Usually took over when Danny was flying was absent, replaced by anger. He barely slowed down as he placed me in his car, and I quickly put on my seatbelt. Danny, Jazz and Dani all turned human, and got in the car. Kitty also got in and the others flew around the car.

Danny drove like a maniac, and Kitty held my hand from behind me, to calm me.

We hit the main road, and though it was dark now, I could see where we where going way better. I shivered. We where driving away from Amityville.

"Where are we going?" I asked, Kitty just gave a soft squize in my hand to calm me, but no one anwsered, no one even looked at me. I turned to Danny. "Damn it Danny! Tell me where you're taking me!"

"We have to get you away from here." He harshly and quickly explained. "Far away." He drove even faster.

"No! You can't! Turn around, you have to take me home!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

I wanted to reach for him, but Kitty grabbed my other hand too, holding me in place harshly.

"No! No Danny you can't do this!" I yelled. He had tears in his eyes too.

"I have too. The hunt is that guys obsession. He's never going to stop!" Danny yelled back. If the situation wasn't this scary, I would have been afraid by the look in his eyes. This was out first actual fight.

"I don't care! My grandma is still home! She'll be in danger! And what about your Parents? They won't know where you are! Turn around Damn it!" I yelled.

"No! I will not lose you! Not after everything that happened, everything we fought for!"

"And you won't! JUST TURN THE FUCKING CAR AROUND!" I strugled against kitty's grip.

"You don't understand!" He yelled, frustrated. "He'll kill you! They're not like us! HIS FUCKING INSTINCT SAYS TO KILL YOU AND SO HE WILL. FUCKING. KILL YOU!" I'd never heared him yell like that.

"JUST FUCKING LISTEN! TAKE ME BACK!" I took a sharp breath. "Take me back, I'll go hystirics on my grandma, say I want to go home and pack my bags. We'll wait untill that hunter is watching and then I leave. Skulker will follow us and won't harm my gran, my gran won't call the police on you. After that, you go to your parents and say your staying over with a friend, and after this you can go in your own hystirical plans." The car had slowed down, he wasn't driving like a maniac any more, his face calm.

"Sam, I don't want him within a hunder miles of you." I rolled my eyes.

"He won't get to me that easy, right?" I said, Kitty took my back.

"We'll all be there to protect her, Danny. It's not a bad plan." she said.

"Fine." Danny said. "But there's no time to go to my parents, and you're leaving tonight. Tell your Gran whatever story works. I don't fucking care as long as you're outta here tonight." I sighed deeply as he said that.

"Okay, I can manage that."

He turned the car around, and Kitty let go of her grip on me. A few minutes past in silence.

"This is how it's going to happen." Danny suddenly said. "We'll put up a fake fight so your grandmother can hear, I leave, though I'm not going to leave you alone in the house, I'll be in your room and pack your stuff. You go hystirics against your gran, walk to your room and make sure she doesn't come in while you scream to her that you want to go home. Pack everything I forgot you to pack. Then you go away. If she doesn't want to let you go, I don't fucking care what you say as long as you get out of that house. Then we'll leave." I softly nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. "There's one problem though. That guy saw the way you acted tonight, he's going to know you're with me anyway. Where ever you are."

"I can't leave you alone." he said.

"You just have to go somewhere I'm not, as far away as possible, he won't think your far from me, so He'll go look on his own, when he does that, you can come back to me." I grabbed his hand, letting go of the Kitty, but she didn't mind.

"Where will you be?" He softly asked.

"Wisconsin."

"That's what he'll expect."

"And that's exactly why he's not going to look there." Danny looked me in the eyes and sighed, grabbing my hand more firmly.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. But you are not going to be alone, Kitty, Dani? Will you guys please go with her? Please?" They both nodded.

"Of course." Kitty said.

"Okay then." He stopped the car in front of my house. "Time to put up a show."


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: **Jesus christ. I'm a mess. This chapter is horrible and buzzy and arg!

I feel tired.

I do not own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 19  
Goodbyes**

My gran was waiting up for me, the kitchen light was still on. I stepped out of the car, and looked at Danny. "Everything I'm going to say about and to you in the next fifteen minutes is a lie." I whispered, he nodded.

"I know, same here." I nodded too.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I smashed the door close, and he blonked, but then softly grinned as I stomped up to the door, which was opened by my gran in her wheelchair, I looked back and saw Dani, Jazz and Kitty had gone invisible, leaving Danny staring at me, fakely confused.

I shook my head to him as if I was mad and stomped past my gran, who closed the door. A second later, the bell rang, I stoped back and opened the door, Danny standing there.

"You're acting like a whining child, Sam." He said, calm but with anger in his voice.

"I don't care. You don't respect me, I don't want to be with you." He slammed the door close, but he put his foot inbetween the door and the opening, stepping inside.

"I don't understand. I told you you could say no!"

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOOD AT THAT!" he acted startled. "GO AWAY!" I yelled then.

"Fine!" He opened the door and closed it behind him. I ran up the stairs, my grandma unable to follow because I gave a harsh kick against the wheelchair lift.

"Sam!" She called upstairs, startled.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, running to my room and trowing the door shut.

"Sam! What's going on?" My grandma yelled upstairs as I reached for my bag, my money was still in there.

"I'm going home!" I yelled back.

"Why? Did he hurt you?" She asked, Danny, who was standing in the corner of the room, shrugged when I looked at him in question.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Break up with you?"

"No! I broke up with him!"

"Go... I'll be in the truck." Danny wispered when I was done shoving everything in my bag. He softly kissed me.

"Why? I thought you liked him!" My grandma called back as I opened the door as ran down the stairs, my bag on my shoulder. She grabbed my wrist, and I knew she wouldn't let go, I would drag her out of her wheelchair if I ran on, I turned towards her. Tears in my eyes for what I was about to do, she saw them in a different light.

"Honey, just think about it, he's not worth leaving for."

I glared at her.

"I like him gran, that's why I have to leave... I can't do this. I can't have a fucking life here." I paused, letting the tears fall down. "I don't want to make the same mistake you did, I don't want to get trapped here. If I don't leave now...If I don't leave now I'll make myself unhappy forever." That was exactly what my mom told her when she left. She had met this guy here she liked, but when she started to like him to much she broke up with him and left, after which she met my father.

My grandma let go of me as if I had pointed a gun at her. I turned away and ran out of the door, the tears now really filling my face. I closed the door behind me with a loud slam. For the first time in my life I was frightened for the dark around me, I ran towards the truck and opened the door, I fell right in Danny's arms and cried harder then ever.

"Shhh babe, it's going to be okay..." He mumbled, kissing me everywhere he could.

"I hurt her so much!" I cried out.

"Sam, it's gonna be okay. She's going to forgive you..." He lifted me out of the truck, I didn't know why, but when we sat down in his car, in the backseat, Jazz behind the wheel, I understood. His car was faster. I worried what my granmother would think if my truck was still there though...

"Those words where the last words my mother, her daughter said when she left... She'll hate me forever!" I cried, Danny sighed.

"It's going to be okay. Drive Jazz!"

"It's not going to be okay." I cried. "Why me?"

"It's my fault." He said.

"That's not what I meant, his instincts, why did they want me? The other two didn't seem to care."

Danny paused.

"Most ghosts are very sensitive for human girls..." He seemed to think everything he saw trough. "But you are... different, something in you... It's the reason I don't want to kill you. It's also the reason he really wants to kill you. As for why it didn't bother the other two." He shrugged.

"That's the same as asking me why I fell in love with you. I don't know. It just happened."

I nodded, the small conversation had stopped my crieing and I moved in closer to him. I wasn't wearing his ghost vest anymore, it had dissapeard when he turned human.

"I will have to kill him if he tries to touch you..." Danny mumbled.

"How can a ghost be killed?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"I wonder if you'll be upset." He mumbled.

"Just tell me."

He sighed. "Fine. You have to rip off the head and squash the head and body seperate."

I shivered.

"Will he try to do that with you?"

"Yes." He sounded hessitant, I think he didn't want me to worry.

"What will my gran think when my truck is still there?"

"That you ran off with me, I guess. At least she's safe and you are too." Danny mumbled.

He parked by his house. I wondered why.

"I though we weren't going to your house?" I asked.

"We weren't... Jazz."

"We have to at least tell mom and dad we're not going to be home, Danny. And by that, they've got some companie." I shivered how she said that and we got out of the car.

Gregor was sitting in a chair, talking to Danny's parents, he looked almost human, when he saw Danny he imideatly stood up.

"Listen, don't attack." He said when he saw Danny look at him. "I'm not here to harm anyone. I was afraid he would attack the girl." He looked at me. "I'm sorry." Danny parents looked a bit of guard.

"It's okay." I mumbled. "But why are you here?"

Gregor sighed.

"I've never seen anything like him in all those years I was with him. All those years since I died." I saw Danny's parents stir, realizing there was a ghost in the room with them, and they hadn't even noticed, they did nothing, however, seeming to understand the importance of the situation.

"Listen boy. I understand you want to protect this human girl you care so much for, but I will not get in the middle, I do not wear any hatered towards you, but I am not standing up against Skulker either." He shook his head, sighing softly.

"Don't underestimate him. He is more than he looks to be. He has powers beyond imagination. He's as comfertable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on. He'll be looking for a challange." He bowed his head, and stared at me.

"I am really sorry." I felt tears in my eyes, and then he was gone.

"Okay, explain what's going on here, now! What does he mean, comfertable in the human world as you are? And who is Skulker?" Danny's mother demanded.

"Mom, dad. I'm..." He grabbed his siblings hands. "We are half ghosts."

His mothers eyes grew wide, and Jack fainted.

Danny walked over at me. "Ghosts are more then you guys think they are. They're not JUST dangerous, they are killing machines. We've been trying to stop them, and we actually met some good ghosts, and now, Sam's in danger because I was stupid enough not to protect her from all that. I need to protect her now. Please, just let us go."

Danny's mom quickly hugged him, and than she turned to me.

"My son really seems to love you. Please let this be worth it." she hugged me too. Danny grabbed my hand.

"Mom. She is worth it." I felt tears in my eyes as he said that.

"I'm sorry I brought this on you son. So sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay." She whispered back, and then Danny grabbed me, turned ghost, his vest still on me, which suprised me, and turned intangible. We went back to the car, now the plan was starting, he shoved me in the back seat, and I opened the window. Dani was going to drive, I didn't protest, even if she was too young. She could drive and that was enough.

Kitty was in the seat next to her, her eyes on the road before them, but I could see she was crieing.

Danny grabbed my face harsly and kissed me as if it would be the last time. I felt his tears on my face and my tears on his face or something like that. As we broke appart, he smiled at me.

"I love you Samantha Manson. I really do. You are my life now." He kissed me again, and then he stepped back.

"I love you too. Danny... everything I've done since I came into Amity was because I loved you, because you made me whole. And no mather what it has lead to, those dicisions where the best decisions I ever made."

Hed leaned in to me one last time and kissed me. "Close the window, and don't look back when you guys are driving. It will make it harder. I love you." he then ordered. He turned around and stared at me, I closed the window.

As we drove away, I made the mistake of not following his orders.

I looked back.


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: **This Chapter isn't too good. Actually, it's another bad one.. Oh well.

Disclaimer: YOU GUYS KNOW ALREADY!

peace!

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Impatience**

When I woke up I was very cconfused. My head felt fuzzy, still twisted up in my dreams and nightmares, it took me a while to realize where I was. The room was too bland to belong anywhere but a hotel. The walls where white, the bed was black. I tried to remember how I got here, but nothing came at first. I did remember a car, it was black and white. It was Danny's car, and I was in there with Dani and Kitty. Somewhere in the ride Kitty had turned intangible and sat down next to me.

We had talked a while, and time had past faster than I imagined untill we ended up in Wisconsin. Of course all the hotels where really expensive, but I payed. I didn't want Danny's familly to waste any more on me then they already did. I had just gone home and taken some of our money, my parents weren't there anyway.

And then we had checked in, and went to this hotel room. I didn't have any emotions left to feel happy that I had come home. Danny wasn't here, so I refused to think of it that way. Amity was my home now. He was my home now.

I stepped out of bed, and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was five O'clock, though I had no idea if it was morning or day, I walked over to the closed curtains and peeked outside. It was dark. Morning then.

I discovered my bag next to the bed, and quickly took out a top and a jeans, but before I could start dressing up there was a soft knock on my door. I shivered.

"Can I come in?" I heared Dani's voice.

"Sure." I said. She came in and stared at me.

"Well, you look like you could sleep longer." I looked at her too.

"You look the same." I anwsered.

She laughed a bit. "Hungry? I ordered the three of us some food." Dani said. We walked into the 'livingroom' of the suite, Kitty was watching tv, but she didn't look interested at all. Dani sat down next to her, looking too, after a while I noticed they where to still, even now that it where just comercials.

They weren't watching tv, they where listening beyond that. If somebody was coming.

I shivered, and they looked up, startled. Confirming that they where listening beyond the tv.

"Everything alright Sam?" Kitty asked. I nodded. "Are you cold then?" I shook my head. She frowned.

"Don't worry, you're safe here." Dani said.

"I know." She seemed suprised by this.

"Then why are you scared?"

"What if something happend to Danny, or anyone else? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if..." My voice broke.

Dani sighed, jumping up and hugging me.

"Nothing's going to happen." She asured me.

It was a long day. We stayed in the room, sometimes we ordered some food, we talked a lot, mostly Kitty and I. When it was getting late, I went to bed, Dani followed, but Kitty didn't, when I asked about it, I learned ghosts, full ghosts, not the half ones, need less sleep, it was truem because she didn't even look tired.

Dani and I lay silent in the darkness for a while, both unable to sleep. She was younger and I, so I could have expected when she stood up, and sat by my bed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep." I sat up, moving over and gesturing her to lay down with me. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she lay down. "You're the one in trouble and I'm acting like a baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Dani. It's okay. You have just as much right as anyone to feel bad, and I don't mind at all." I promised her. We where silent after that, still unable to sleep, but yet feeling better by each-other precance.

"Dani?" I finally asked.

"Yes?"

"How'd you... I mean... Danny told me you're a clone. How did that happen?"

She didn't anwser for a while, and then she did.

"Did Danny ever tell you about the ancients?" I shook my head, knowing she could hear. "Well, they kind of make the rules in our world. They... They are the kings." She whispered. "One of them, Plasmius, wanted the perfect Half-ghost son, so he cloned Danny. He got me. I was a mistake." I think she was crieing, so I hugged her.

"You're no mistake Dani. Danny and Jazz love you. You're their sister." I paused. "I guess that makes you my sister too." She laughed trough her tears.

"Thanks."

Suddenly she sat up. "Somethings wrong, the sounds have changed." Kitty came in.

"I hear it too."

And then the phone rang, Dani went to pick it up.

"Danny!" she exclaimed after the one on the phone said something.

"I know, he's here, in this town." She whispered after another while.

"Sure." She said after another while, and gave me the phone, I reached for it really fast, and held it against my ear.

"Danny." I breathed in relief.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, He's figured out your not with me, and I didn't even notice, I screwed up the plan and now he's close to you!" he seemed frustrated with himself, I shivered.

"Danny... calm down..." I mumbled, he sighed deeply.

"Listen, I'm going to come to you now, and I'm going to take you somewhere, I don't fucking care where, where you'll be safe." He told me.

"Okay... I love you." I whispered.

"Sam. I love you too." He mumbled, I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Don't crie." I begged.

"No." He lied. "I'm fine. I'm going to be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll be waiting."

As soon as we hung up, I felt missareble. I gave Dani back the phone, and then went back to the room, Dani followed, and we lay in the bed together again. I heard Dani was softly crieing, and when I realized I was crieing to, I took her hand in mine, and we cried together. We fell asleep like that.


	22. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes:** Hello fellows. I just realized I lost a follower! Why's that? Isn't it interesting anymore? You guys shuld just say so, it's a little late to do anything about Twilight but I could still do something about New Moon now that I haven't officially written anything yet...

Disclaimer blahblahblah.

Peace!

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Phone Call**

I could feel it was too early again when I woke, and I knew my whole day/night pattern was scattered. I lay in my bed and listened to Dani's soft breathing and the tv that Kitty was probably still 'looking' at. I decided to leave Dani sleeping, and stepped out of bed. When I softly closed the door behind me, I saw on the clock from the tv it was just a bit after three in the morning. Kitty was sitting on the sofa, not even bothering to look at the tv anymore, but just laying on the couch and listening.

She didn't look up when I came in, and I sat down in a chair.

"Did anything change?" I broke the silence, she looked up now.

"Yes, he went to a street 33 miles from here, west. I looked it up on a map." She pointed at a map on the table, and I looked at the big red dot she had drawn.

"A...are you sure it's there?" I asked. "Are you sure it's not somebody else?" My troath had gone dry.

"Yes. It's there, and yes it's him."

"That's..." I closed my eyes. "That's my house." I felt the panic taking over slowly. He was going to find me.

Kitty stared at me, and then grabbed Dani's phone from the table, dailing a number.

She started talking too fast for me too understand. She listen for less then a milisecond, and then started talking again. When she hang up she stared at me.

"Sam, Danny is coming to get you. He, Dani and Jazz are going to take you somewhere to hide for a while." I stared at her.

"W...what?"

"You heared me."

"No!" I suddenly yelled.

"He can't. Don't you see! He isn't tracking me! He's tracking people that I love, why would he fucking go to my home if..." And then it hit me. He was tracking me. I'd been there to grab money, maybe I'd left traces. "If I hadn't been there... but I have been there..."

Kitty softly nodded.

"He's close now." She whispered. "We're meeting Danny at the airport. Will you please wake Dani up?" I nodded to do that, but the door opened before I had even really turned around. Then the phone rang, and when Kitty picked it up, she looked suprised.

"No... No she's right here." She gave me the phone. "Your mother." How'd she get this number?

"Samantha? Sam!" it was my mother's voice, and I didn't like the tone. I'd heared it before. It was the tone she gave me when I was younger and had almost fallen of the balcony. It was the sound of Panic.

"Mom? Mom calm down! Did gran call you?" I walked into the bedroom, I wasn't sure if I could lie convinsing enough with Dani and Kitty looking at me. "Mom. Calm down." I said as she gave me another histrical call.

And then she went silent, which suprised me.

"Be carefull not to say anything untill I tell you too." A voice said, so soft that I was sure, even with two ghosts, that I was the only one who could hear it. "I'm not going to hurt your mother as long as you do exactly as I say." He paused for a second, and I remained silent, then he grinned.

"Repeat after me, and please, do try to sound natural; Mom, please stay where you are." He said.

"Mom, please stay where you are." I said, he laughed softly.

"Yes, that ougtha do it, okay, now say: Mom, Listen to me."

"Mom, listen to me!" I pleaded.

"Okay, are you alone? Yes or No."

"Yes."

"But they can hear you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, say: Mom, trust me."

"Mom, trust me."

"This went better then expected don't you think? I was prepared to wait, but your mother arived at home to early. Now, I need you to get away from your friends, is that manageble?"

"No."

"And what if I kill your mother If you don't?"

Somehow, there had to be a way, Wisconsin airport, I remembered a bathroom there...

"Yes."

"Ah, that sounds better. Now, this is what I want you to do, I need you to come to your house, next to the phone there will be a number. Call it. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Where's dad?"

"I SAID DO NOT SPEAK WHEN I DON'T TELL YOU TO!" He yelled, but yet his voice was soft, the two others still couldn't hear him.

"Repeat after me: Thank you mom."

"Thank you mom."

"Make sure they think your mom is going to stay away from home for the time being. Say, I love you mom."

"I love you mom." My voice was thick

"Goodbye Samantha. I'll see you soon." He hung up. I went back to the livingroom after a deep sigh.

Before I opened the door, there was one more thing I had to do. I had to accept that I would never see Danny again.

I felt my inner self panic, but controlled all emotion on my face as I went back to face them.

"My mom was paniced. My gran called... but it's okay now. I convinced her to stay away." I sighed.

"Kitty? if I write a letter for my mom, would you give it too her? Leave it at the house, I mean, at one point she'll find it." I said.

"Sure." She smiled at me.

I took a pen and a paper and went back to the bedroom.

_Danny, _I wrote.

_I love you, and I am so sorry it had to end like this. I love you.  
He had my mom, Danny. I have to do something. I don't want to be the hero, but if I tell anyone that he has her, he'll kill her.  
Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, don't go after him.  
I love you. I'm sorry.  
Sam._

I folded the paper. Eventually he would find it, I just hoped he would listen to me and not go after him.

I let go some tears as I sealed an envelope with the paper in it. I would never see Danny again.

That thought made me numb.


	23. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes: **I personally hate this chapter. Everything is a bit rushed but it's because my mom has a visitor and I get bothered by his son every time. Not that I don't like his son, he's nice, but he needs to learn when and when not too talk to me.

We're closing in to the end.

Disclaimer: Twilight and Danny Phantom are owned by the official owners and I do not try to take any credit for it.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 22  
Hide and Seek**

The minutes ticked by slowly as we got in the car. Dani drove again, we reached the airport in silence. Danny was so close, but I could never see him again, even when I tried so hard to find an exuse to stay, to see him again. But when we sat, waiting for Danny's plane to arive, I decided on something.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked, hoping, praying that they would let me go alone.

"Yes. sure."

I took off before anybody could say anything about going with me. But instead of going to the bathroom, I ran past them. Tears in my eyes because I was now sure I would never, ever see Danny again. There was no time to crie, I fled from the airport as fast as I could. My house wasn't far away from there, but it was far away enough for them to come and get me, I had to keep moving.

I would crie when I was dieing.

I trew myself trough the door of my house and ran towards the phone, not even bothering closing the door behind me. I found the number, and called. The phone only rang once.

"Hello Samantha." His voice was harsh. Crazy. This guy was a lunatic.

"Where's my mother?" I demanded.

"She's perfectly fine, unless you aren't alone."

"I'm alone." I'd never been more alone in my entire life.

"Good, you remember the Libary your mom always used to take you? It's just around the corner of the street."

"Yes."

"Good. Come here then."

He hung up, and I trew myself out of the house, pushing my speed further then ever, my muscles bruning as I ran towards the Libary. I trew myself trough the doors and ran past all the empty rooms towards the one room that meant something to me. Where I knew he would be waiting. I didn't know why, I just knew he would be there.

And then I heared my mother's voice.

"Samantha? Sam! Gosh you scared me. Don't ever do that to me again young lady." I turned around, looking towards a tv. There she was, talking to a younger, red haired version of me. I'd been tricked.

I turned around, I needed to get out of here, but when I was fully turned, I realized I couldn't.

He was leaning against the wall by the exit. I could see the wall trough him, though he was perfectly solid. We stared at each other for a while.

And then he smiled, floating past me and putting the tv off. I couldn't even think of trying to escape, he would grab me before I would even move an inch.

I felt his breath against my ear.

"Sorry about that Samantha, but isn't it better your mother isn't involved?" His voice was kind as he asked this, and I shivered.

But my mom was safe, she'd never been terrified by his green eyes, she'd never called me.

"Yes." I breathed a sigh of relief, he seemed confused.

"Aren't you angry that I tricked you?"

"No." I felt actually good. My mom and dad would never be harmed, it was over. I felt almost glad that I was going to die. Some part of my mind warned me that I had gone mad from the stress, but I ignored it.

"How odd." He smiled. His green eyes looked at me as if he was interested. "You humans are all really strange, some of you don't care about themselves at all, as long as the people they care for are save."

This guy was crazy. A total menace.

"So, I suppose this is the point where you'll tell me your boyfriend will avenge you?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"No. I don't think so. I asked him not to."

He seemed utterly frustrated by this.

"No game at all?"

"No." I smiled, happy that it was a disapointment for him.

"Oh." He seemed to listen to something, and then grinned. "You're wrong, little girl."

I felt myself flying back even before I saw his hand move, I suppose my eyes where to slow to follow his movement, I crashed into a bookcase, and screamed in pain.

"Do you have any last words?" The hunter stepped closer slowly. I stared at him fiercly, not screaming anymore, I refused to have him like this.

I smiled, knowing this was the end. I didn't regret it. No, I didn'tregret it at all.

He ran towards me for the last blow, but I didn't feel it, everything turned white before he reached me.


	24. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes: **It was a bit harsh because I found out my two versions of the last chapters where to short if I left the vampire stuff out... Which meant I just put them together... What do you guys think?

Disclaimer you know

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23  
The Angel**

Something stinging by my arm brought me back to the surface, but I couldn't find my way back enough to open my eyes. And then I knew I was dead, because trough the water, I heared an unknown, beautiful voice call my name.

"Sam..." The voice said. "Sam, come back to me, Sam... please... please... please... No!"

Behind that voice was another noise, an awfull sound that I tried to get away from, though I wasn't sure if it was my mind getting away or my real boddy. Was I not dead then?

It was the sound of something ripping, something harsh, and a high pitched scream.

I tried to concentrate on the voice I now recognizedas Danny's.

"Sam. Sam no... No please! Sam, don't become one of us. Please don't!" He was sobbing now, deep, broken sobs, pleading me not to be one of 'them', but I didn't know what he meant, what was I becoming. My arm began stinging again, and I suddenly found my lips, screaming.

"Sam!" Danny cried, grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"What's happening?" I screamed, pain taking over my full body.

"It's going to be okay, you got ectoplasm' in your system, but it's going to be okay." I didn't understand, he had never said anything about ectoplasm, what did that mean?

"Danny, you have to do it!" Dani yelled, I didn't understand in the slightest. Danny stared at me, I stared back, while still screaming. I was scared, and it hurt. Then, Danny bend over me, when he looked back up, he was in his ghost form, and I felt drained, as if he had taken energy from me.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"I love you." Was his anwser.

"I love you too." I said, my eyes closing.

"Sam... where is your mother?" I heared Danny ask.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Not here... he tricked me."

I heared Danny look at Dani, it was as if my sences had doubled, as if they where better somehow.

"Is the pain gone?" Danny asked, I opened my eyes softly, everything around me was to bright.

"Yes. I feel better." I talked too fast, I startled myself, and him too.

I saw tears in his eyes. "You're going to be okay." He whispered.

Before everything turned white again, I heard him sigh deeply and turned towards Dani.

I didn't hear what he said.

My eyes opened to a bright, unfamiliar light, it was too bright, even for a light. I lay on a hard bed. There was an anoying beeping sound that sounded to harsh. I moved my hand to feel my head, it moved too fast, one moment it was to my sighed, and in no time it was up.

I sat up, pain coming to me, but I didn't care. I looked around, always moving to fast, and then my eyes found him. He was sitting on a bench, looking sad.

"You should lay down." He told me, I shook my head.

"Danny..."

He sighed. "You're fine. But I was almost too late, you could have died there, you could have half died there... Instead you died for just a bit."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you will have to get used to better sences. Your not a half ghost, but you have the sences of one."

I felt tears in my eyes.

"I was so stupid, I thought he had my mom." I whispered.

"He tricked us all."

I felt the tears flow.

"What happened?" I asked when I felt better. "What did you do? And how am I part ghost?"

He sighed. "When a human get's ectoplasm' in his or her system, they start becoming a half ghost, if they die with it in their system, they become a full ghost..." He paused. "I tried to take it away from you, I don't want you with that burden, I couldn't take it all... At least you'll be able to run very hard if you get in trouble again now."

I grinned by his looking at it.

"Helpfull." I admidded.

"So... what happened? I mean, what does everyone think happened?" He rolled his eyes.

"I told your mom, dad and gran I traveled after you to talk to you. You where really upset with me and ran away, you got hit by a bus."

I rolled my eyes.

"So now they think it's your fault."

"I don't care what they think as long as you're safe. Skulker's gone. Ember got away though... I'm sorry."

"There are two flaws in the story." I told him. "No bus, and I don't have a fight with you."

He grinned.

"The bus is taken care off, as for no fight. Sam, I love you!" He suddenly yelled, I tensed, but then I saw my mom walk into the room in the corner of my eye, a bit suprised, and I looked at Danny.

"Danny... I... I love you too okay? I guess I was afraid of that. But I'm not anymore."

I then looked at my mom as if I saw her for the first time. Danny backed away, as if he was emberrasd though when I looked at him over my mothers shoulder I saw him wink at me.

"You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks." My mom said, not even upset with me. Figures, she'd always wanted me to become more of a girl, having a boyfriend was the ultimate girl thing.

"He's not just a friend." I looked away as if to hide a blush.

Mom sighed. "Honey I have to go, promise me you'll be alright."

"I'll be alright." I promised, she smiled and left, Danny grinned and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Well, that went well." He said.

"Danny. You won't leave me will you?" I asked.

"No. Never. I can't." He promised.

I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said.


	25. Epilogue

**Authors Notes: **I couldn't think of an Epilogue. This is what I came up with.

You guys know the drill...

Enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue  
The Last of Us**

"Are you angry?" Danny wasn't really able to controll his grinning, his arms around my waist and his head resting on topof my hair.

"No. Just don't do it again." He grinned and moved me around.

"It's prom. You should be here." He told me.

"No I shouldn't." I disagreed. But I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

He kissed me.

"This hasn't been the last of me." He reminded me.

"Of us." I said.

"Of us." He agreed. "I'm gonna get us something to drink." I sat down in a chair and he walked away.

"Wow, you look pretty!" I turned to see Mike, I smiled.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey." He said back, rolling his eyes.

"Are you on a date here?" I asked.

"No, I uh... I was coming to see you. For my mom." He sat down with me. "I'm sorry."

I frowned. "For what?"

"I need you to break up with your boyfriend."

"Not gonna happen."

"I know. At least I tried. Tell my mom I tried, okay?" I grinned.

"Okay."

And then Danny came back with drinks, he looked at Mike angrily, who quickly fled.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, you'll figure it out eventually." He sat down with me and kissed me.

This wasn't the end, I would find out. Eventually.


	26. THE END

The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew it I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

read on in The Phantom Saga Eclipse


End file.
